Uchiha Naruto: Kami no Shinobi
by Cassio-Team 88' Studios
Summary: Ia diangkat sebagai adik oleh Uchiha Madara, sang hantu Uchiha. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Ia hanya ingin membuat kakaknya senang. Termasuk dengan merahasiakan bahwa ia kehilangan ingatannya. Ini adalah kisah Uchiha Naruto, anak sang Pertapa Enam Jalur yang ingatannya disegel karena suatu kejadian! Ch 8: New Kind of Tension
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Uchiha Naruto: Kami no Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning(s): OOC, OC**

 **Genre: Adventure & Humor**

 **Rated: Semi M**

 **Pair: -**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Intro**

 _'Dimana aku...' tanya seseorang dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Gelap. Tak ada cahaya disini. Ia tidak dapat melihat. Orang itu merasakan bahwa dirinya tengah berdiri di suatu tempat antah berantah yang bahkan satu cahaya kecil pun tidak ada. Orang yang berusia kisaran 17 tahun tersebut berjalan. Nampak semakin jauh ia berjalan, ia melihat ada setitik cahaya di ujung sana. Ia berjalan mendekati cahaya itu._

 _Ia semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba cahaya tersebit hilang. Kemudian, ia terkaget setelah tiba-tiba di depannya muncul sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat dengan gagang pintu berwarna perak. Di pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan pesan. Orang tersebut mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca pesannya._

 ** _'Jangan pernah buka pintu ini apapun yang terjadi'_**

 _Aneh. Kenapa pesan ini mengisyaratkan bahwa dibalik pintu ini terdapat suatu bahaya? Orang tersebut semakin penasaran. Ia memegang gagang pintu tersebut lalu membukanya pelan. Ia melengokkan kepalanya ke dalam. 'Tak ada apa-apa' batinnya. Orang itu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berada di balik pintu tadi._

 _Ia menyusuri tempat ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kemana pun. Ia ingin mencari sebuah petunjuk. Kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Tempat apa ini? Sampai kemudian, ia berada di suatu tanah lapang yang luas. Ia mengagumi tempat ini. Begitu indah dan damai, pikirnya. Orang tersebut melihat ada sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir hutan yang berada di sebelah timur tanah lapang yang ia pijaki. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sana._

 _Sesampainya di depan gubuk tersebut, ia menimang-nimang apakah ia akan masuk atau menelusuri tempat lainnya. Setelah ia berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gubuk tersebut. Ia memegang knop pintu gubuk tersebut dan membukanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat seorang anak berusia sekitar 13 tahun sedang dirantai di tangan dan kakinya. Baju biru donker nya tampak lusuh karena debu. Badannya terlihat kurus dan terdapat kantung mata di bawah kelopak matanya. Ia berniat menolong anak tersebut sebelum..._

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"_

 _Ia membalikkan badannya sesaat setelah mendengar sebuah suara menghalanginya untuk melepaskan ikatan terhadap anak ini._

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" sosok yang berdiri di depannya bertanya lagi saat tak mendapatkan jawaban yang keluar._

 _"Aku akan melepaskan anak ini," orang berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Madara tersebut menjawab pertanyaan sosok di depannya._

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa akibat jika kau melepaskan anak itu," sosok misterius tersebut kembali menjawab._

 _Madara tampak bingung dengan perkataan sosok di depannya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia sedang bingung. "Apa masalahmu?" tanya Madara agak keras._

 _"Sudah ku bilang, kau tidak tahu apa akibat jika kau melepaskan anak itu," sosok tersebut kembali menjawab dengan serius._

 _"Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa anak ini tersiksa? Apa kau yang mengikatnya?" tanya Madara._

 _"Ya, aku yang mengikatnya," timpal sosok tersebut santai._

 _Madara tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan sosok di depannya. Disini hanya ada ia dan sosok misterius di depannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan sosok di depannya yang mengikat anak yang malang ini?_

 _"Siapa kau?" tanya Madara._

 _"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Kau telah membuat kesalahan karena ingin melepaskan anak itu." sosok itu menanggapi._

 _Madara terdiam beberapa saat. Ia berniat mengajukan satu penawaran kepada sosok di depannya. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi..._

 _"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan jawabanku adalah...tidak." Madara terkejut mendengar ucapan dari sosok di depannya. Apakah ia bisa membaca pikiran?_

 _"Aku akan membebaskan anak ini dan merawatnya. Itulah keputusanku." ucap Madara tegas. Sosok itu tersenyum kecil. Sosok tersebut lalu berjalan menuju Madara._

 _"Kau sungguh keras kepala. Aku akan mengijinkanmu merawat Naruto, tapi..." sosok tersebut menggantungkan ucapannya. Madara menunggu perkataan sosok itu selanjutnya._

 _"...tapi kau akan menanggung resikonya sendiri." lanjut sosok tersebut dengan dingin._

 _Madara terdiam mendengar ucapan sosok tersebut. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Lalu, sosok tersebut mulai mendekati anak berusia 13 tahun yang kedua tangan dan kakinya dibelenggu dengan rantai. Sosok tersebut menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan bergumam pelan._

 ** _Fuinjutsu: Kai_**

 _Rantai yang membelenggu bocah tersebut perlahan terlepas dan menghilang ditelan udara. Bocah yang baru saja terlepas dari belenggu itu langsung terjatuh. Tapi, sebelum terjatuh, Madara langsung menahan badan bocah tersebut. Madara nampak menolehkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang baru saja melepaskan belenggu yang membelenggu sang bocah._

 _"Arigatou."_

 _"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Ada saatnya kau memohon padaku untuk mengambilnya kembali." sosok tersebut tersenyum misterius._

 _"Dan kau tak perlu risau, aku akan menjaga anak ini semampuku." Madara membalas ucapan sosok tersebut dengan seringai kecil. Sosok tersebut pun tertawa pelan._

 _"Kau sangat menarik, Orang Asing. Ku harap, kau dapat mengendalikan bocah tersebut." sosok itu menimpali perkataan Madara dengan acuh. Madara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Mengendalikan? Apa maksudnya?' Pikir Madara saat itu._

 _Sosok misterius tersebut langsung menghilang tanpa diketahui oleh Madara. Madara langsung berinisiatif untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi, sebelum ia berjalan menemukan jalan keluar, matanya menjadi berat dan setelah itu ia hanya melihat kegelapan._

 **dnugroho12**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam terlihat sedang berdiri di atas sebuah pohon. Matanya memandang kearah dua sosok yang tengah berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan di tepi sungai. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya saat salah satu sosok tersebut membuka mulutnya.

"Madara, aku mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Jadi, aku pamit dulu." sesosok pemuda dengan rambut cokelat terlihat berbicara dengan sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di seberang sungai.

"Aku juga mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Aku juga akan pulang." sesosok pemuda dengan rambut spike hitamnya membalas ucapan pemuda dengan rambut cokelat tadi.

Dua orang bocah tersebut lalu saling melempar batu kecil ke seberang sungai sebelum berlari menjauh. Di batu kecil tersebut terdapat tulisan, 'Larilah!'. Pemuda yang mengawasi dua sosok yang saling berbicara tadi menghilang setelah kepergian dua pemuda yang bernama Hashirama dan Madara.

Madara tiba di kediaman Uchiha dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Ia berlari cepat menuju ke Uchiha Compound karena takut salah satu anggota klan Uchiha memergokinya menemui anggota klan Senju yang notabene nya adalah musuh.

"Hei."

Sebuah suara membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya kepada arah suara yang memanggilnya.

" _Nani,_ Naruto?" tanya Madara kepada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di depannya. Matanya memandang ke luka yang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Madara.

"Ti-tidak, aku terjatuh saat bermain tadi." ucap Naruto cepat.

"Hmm. Baiklah. Ada apa, Naruto?" Madara kembali bertanya kepada anak kecil yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berlalu dari hadapan Madara. Madara kebingungan dengan tingkah laku adiknya itu. Namun, ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Madara memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang telah memergoki pertemuannya dengan Senju Hashirama, salah satu anggota klan Senju (musuh klan Uchiha). Ia mengingat jelas ancaman yang diberikan oleh salah satu Tetua Klan Uchiha.

 _ **Flashback ON**_

 _Madara menyeka keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Aura di tempat ini yang tadinya biasa saja langsung berubah mencekam tatkala Tetua Klan Uchiha marah. Kemarahan itu dipicu oleh informasi dari anggota klan lain yang melihat Uchiha Madara bertemu dengan Senju Hashirama. Madara tidak berani menatap mata Tetua. Ia takut._

 _"Apakah benar?" Tetua Klan yang bernama Uchiha Shiroi (OC) bertanya dengan nada suara yang berat._

 _"Ha'i." Madara menjawab jujur. Toh, sudah ketahuan. Daripada berbohong lebih baik mengatakan yang sejujurnya._

 _"Jauhilah dia! Itu adalah siasat klan Senju! Mereka berniat memata-matai klan kita lewat perantara dirimu." ucap sang Tetua Klan._

 _"Ta-tapi..."_

 _"Jika kau membantah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada adikmu." sebelum Madara berbicara, Uchiha Shiroi memotong ucapannya._

 _"Jika tangan kotormu menyentuh adikku walau hanya seujung kuku..." Madara menggantungkan kalimatnya._

 _"...bersiaplah untuk mati!" ucap Madara sambil menggeram marah. Tidak boleh ada yang melukai adik tersayangnya walau hanya seujung kuku. Jika ada yang berani melukai adiknya, bersiaplah untuk menghadapi kemarahan sang kakak._

 _"Heh, kau seperti biasa. Mudah terpancing." ujar Shiroi santai tak terpengaruh dengan ancaman Madara._

 _Shiroi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berlalu dari hadapan Madara. Madara sendiri masih menahan emosinya untuk tidak membunuh Tetua Klan tersebut, walau ia sangat ingin melakukannya._

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

Madara mendecih pelan. Percakapan dengan Tetua tadi sungguh menguras emosinya. Ia kesal dengan Tetua Klan Uchiha yang seakan melarang anggota klan untuk tidak berteman. Madara muak dengan semua ini. Ia bermimpi untuk membuat sebuah desa bersama Hashirama agar tidak ada lagi perang antar klan. Maka dari itu, ia diam-diam bertemu dengan Hashirama untuk bertukar pikiran tentang gambaran masa depan.

 **dnugroho12**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam tengah duduk di atas Bukit Konoha. Ia memandang desa Konoha dari atas bukit tersebut. Matanya terpejam damai menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

'Aku merasa bersalah kepada Madara nii- _san_. Gara-gara aku menyuruh Izuna- _chan_ untuk mengikuti nii- _san_ , sekarang nii- _san_ bermasalah dengan Shiroi- _san_ ' ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan di dalam hatinya. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Izuna- _chan_?" Naruto bertanya kepada orang di depannya.

"Madara nii- _san_ mencarimu. Mungkin ia ingin merebusmu." ia terkikik pelan saat mengatakannya. Orang bernama Izuna tersebut langsung menghilang dari hadapannya.

Naruto berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan Uchiha Izuna yang notabene nya adik kandung Uchiha Madara. Walaupun ia adik angkat, tetapi Izuna tidak mempermasalahkannya. Izuna menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Bahkan, saat Madara mengumumkan kedatangannya, Izuna menyambut antusias.

 _ **Flashback ON**_

 _"Nii-san..." seorang dengan rambut pendeknya menyapa seorang dengan rambut spike hitam. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah sosok yang digendong kakaknya._

 _"Siapa dia, nii-san?" ucapnya penasaran._

 _"Izuna, perkenalkan, ini adalah Naruto. Dia akan menjadi adikmu mulai sekarang." kata Madara kepada adiknya yang bernama Izuna._

 _"Ramen?" beo Izuna._

 _Madara tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan adiknya. Ia buru-buru membawa Naruto ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya di ranjang yang empuk. "Namanya adalah Naruto. Uchiha Naruto." jelas Madara._

 _Izuna terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bersorak kegirangan. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan seorang teman. Ia selama ini kesepian karena nii-san nya selalu berada di medan pertempuran. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Hal itu membuat Madara tersenyum kecil._

 _"Enghhhh..."_

 _Madara dan Izuna mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sosok yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur._

 _"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Madara._

 _"Are? Dimana aku?" tanya sosok yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto._

 _"Kau berada di rumah kami." seru Izuna._

 _"Tepatnya, kau berada di wilayah negara api atau Hi no Kuni." sambung Madara saat jawaban Izuna belumlah lengkap._

 _"Negara api?" tanya Naruto lagi._

 _"Yep." ucap Madara enteng._

 _"Ne, Naruto. Apakah kau mau menjadi shinobi?" tanya Madara kepada Naruto._

 _"Shinobi? Ya, pasti mengasyikkan." jawab Naruto lemah._

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu Tetua Klan bahwa klan Uchiha kedatangan anggota baru." ujar Madara._

 _"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Izuna. Makanan favoritku adalah sushi. Hobiku adalah berlatih. Aku harap kita dapat menjadi teman." ujar Izuna riang._

 _'Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyuman dan keriangan Izuna semenjak Tou-san dan Kaa-san telah mati akibat perang. Semoga kehadiran Naruto bisa perlahan mengisi hatimu kembali, Izuna' batin Madara senang melihat adiknya ceria kembali._

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

Naruto pun bergegas untuk menemui kakaknya untuk meminta maaf karena telah menyuruh Izuna untuk membuntutinya. Naruto memikirkan 1001 alasan yang akan digunakannya pada kakaknya untuk mengelak.

 **dnugroho12**

"Hashirama..."

"Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya bila kau terus menemui bocah Uchiha itu?" ucap seseorang dengan suara yang tegas.

" _Demo..._ "

"Kau harus menjauhinya!"

Sebelum pemuda yang bernama Senju Hashirama menyangkal, pembelaannya langsung dipotong oleh sosok yang penuh akan aura kewibawaan dan kebijaksanaan. Hashirama hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menuruti perkataan sosok yang memarahinya tadi.

"Jika kau masih bertemu dengannya, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ancam sosok tersebut kepada pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Senju Hashirama.

" _Ha'i, Tou-sama._ " ucap Hashirama sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang bernama Senju Butsuma.

Butsuma pun melangkah pergi dari hadapan Hashirama. Wajah tua nya terlihat lelah. Tubuhnya pun semakin lama semakin kurus. Butsuma menyadari jika Hashirama tetap bergaul dengan salah satu bocah Uchiha, klan Uchiha akan dengan mudah menculik Hashirama melalui perantara bocah tersebut. Dan akan menjadikan Hashirama sebagai tawanan dan akhirnya klan Senju harus mengalah dalam perang ini untuk menyelamatkan Hashirama.

Sementara itu, Hashirama terlihat memandang tajam ke arah adiknya Senju Tobirama. Ia tahu bahwa Tobirama lah yang melaporkan pertemuan diam-diamnya dengan Madara kepada Senju Butsuma, ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau laporkan hal ini ke Tou- _sama_ , Tobi?" tanya Hashirama sengit kepada adiknya.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, dasar _Baka-Aniki._ Jika kau terus bergaul dengan bocah Uchiha itu, bukan tidak mungkin jika Uchiha akan menculikmu lewat perantara bocah tersebut." ucap Tobirama tak kalah sengit.

"Madara tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Ia sahabatku dan aku percaya bahwa Madara tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" Hashirama membela Madara. Tobirama mendengus kesal.

"Madara akan melakukan apapun demi kelangsungan klan Uchiha. Ia akan membunuhmu apabila diperintahkan langsung oleh klannya. Kau mengerti itu, Aniki?" Tobirama mengakhiri ucapannya dengan dengusan pelan.

"Tapi aku percaya jika Madara tak mungkin melakukan hal itu." balas Hashirama pada Tobirama.

"Terserah apa katamu, Aniki." Tobirama berlalu dari hadapan Hashirama dengan kening berkedut kesal. Hashirama tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya bahwa Madara tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Mereka bersahabat dan tak mungkin seorang sahabat menusuk dari belakang. Benar bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

Tobirama mengerang kesal menghadapi sifat keras kepala dari kakaknya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana kakaknya akan menghadapi Madara di medan perang jika mereka bersahabat. Pasti mereka akan menghindari pertarungan satu sama lain.

"Tobirama..." sebuah suara memanggilnya. Tobirama pun mengalihkan atensi nya terhadap pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

"Tou- _sama_?"

Seorang pria paruh baya berusia sekitar 45 tahun melangkah pelan menuju Tobirama. Ia mengenakan armor berwarna cokelat, mengenakan perban di keningnya yang bertindak seperti ikat kepala. Ja mempunyai rambut dan mata berwarna cokelat, serta ia mengenakan sandal khas _shinobi._ Pria tersebut bernama Senju Butsuma.

"Tobirama..." panggilnya sekali lagi kepada Tobirama.

" _Nani?_ " tanya Tobirama pelan.

"Apakah kau ingin Aniki mu berkhianat kepada klan hanya karena bocah Uchiha itu?" tanya Butsuma pada Tobirama.

Tobirama menggeleng mendengar pertanyaa ayahnya. Ia tidak mau jika Aniki nya rela mengkhianati klan Senju demi tidak bertarung dengan Uchiha Madara.

"Apakah kau mau Aniki mu terpengaruh oleh bujuk rayu seorang Uchiha?!" suara Butsuma agak mengeras. Tobirama kembali menggeleng. Tobirama tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. Butsuma tersenyum kecil melihat tobirama yang nampak menahan emosinya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin Aniki mu seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kau harus melakukan sesuatu demi klan kita." ujar Butsuma kepada Tobirama.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tobirama pelan.

"Kau harus..."

 **dnugroho12**

Naruto kini tengah berjalan menuju ke Uchiha Compound, tempat ia tidur dan berlindung. Pikirannya nampak menerawang memikirkan sesuatu. 'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi tentang seorang kakek tua?' pikir Naruto.

Mimpinya sangat aneh. Di mimpi tersebut, terdapat kakaknya ㅡUchiha Madaraㅡ dan kakek tua yang memandang dirinya. Ia terikat oleh rantai chakra berwarna emas. Dan saat mimpi itu berakhir, ia selalu merasa bahwa ia sedang diawasi oleh seseorang. Entah siapa.

Naruto akhirnya tiba di komplek Uchiha Compound. Ia bergegas menuju ke rumahnya untuk meminta maaf kepada Nii- _san_ nya karena telah menyuruh Izuna untuk mengikutinya atau memata-matainya kala ia berjumpa dengan Hashirama. Ia juga tengah memikirkan 1001 cara untuk lepas dari amukan kakaknya.

" _Tadaima!_ "

" _Okaeri, Naruto._ " suara yang ditakutkan oleh Naruto akhirnya muncul. Ia menolehka atensi nya kepada sang pemilik suara berat itu.

"Madara- _nii..._ " ucap Naruto pelan.

 _"Gomennasai."_ lanjut Naruto sambil bersujud di hadapan Madara. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk memata-mataimu." lanjut Naruto sambil terisak.

"Sebenarnya aku belum mengetahui hal itu, tapi kau mengakuinya sendiri." ungkap Madara pelan. Madara tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu. "Tapi aku memaklumi itu. Kau adalah adikku. Tak mungkin aku memarahi adikku ini." ucap Madara pada Naruto.

" _Arigatou..._ " Naruto berkata sambil mengulap ingus yang keluar dari dua lubang hidungnya. Madara memandang jijik apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ia tambah mengernyit jijik tatkala Naruto berusaha memeluknya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu yang penuh ingus itu dariku!" desis Madara pada Naruto.

Naruto kaget lalu tersenyum jahil. Bukannya menjauh, ia malah berakting menangis bombay agar Madara iba melihatnya, sehingga ia dapat mengoleskan 'krim' di tangannya pada tubuh Madara.

"Peringatan terakhir! Kau menjauh dariku atau..." Madara menggantungkan ucapannya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Madara menyeringai kecil. "...rahasia terbesarmu akan ku bocorkan!" lanjut Madara disertai seringai sadis.

Sementara itu, wajah Naruto telah pucat pasi, wajahnya bahkan meng-ungu. Rasa kekhawatirannya memuncak tatkala Madara berteriak kencang. "Oi, wahai para Uchiha! Maukah kalian mengetahui rahasia S-Rank adikku yang manis ini?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut, tapi Naruto tahu bahwa para Uchiha tua maupun Uchiha muda mendengar perkataan Madara. Madara menyeringai saat Naruto tak memberikan respon apa-apa. 'Kena kau...' batin Madara licik.

Madara menyambung ucapannya. "Rahasia terbesar Naruto adalah..." Naruto menanti dengan sabar ucapan Madara selanjutnya. Sementara itu, para Uchiha yang mendengar perkataan Madara pun menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Pasalnya, mereka ingin mengetahui rahasia terbesar seorang Uchiha Naruto, remaja berusia 13 tahun yang diangkat sebagai adik Madara.

"...Naruto pernah menyukai seorang lelaki!"

JDERR!

Bagai petir yang menyambar di siang bolong, seluruh Uchiha yang mendengar hal tersebut pun kaget setengah mati. Setahu mereka, Naruto adalah sosok yang pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi. Ini adalah rahasia S-Rank terbaik atau terkonyol yang pernah ada.

"Aku tidak menyukai lelaki, Madara bodoh!" sangkal Naruto. Pipinya memerah menahan malu yang luar biasa. Ia dipermalukan di hadapan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha (walau anggota klan hanya menguping). Tak dipungkiri juga ia memiliki selera humor yang payah.

"Saat itu malam hari, jadi kupikir wajah Shiroi- _sama_ yang bersinar waktu itu, adalah seorang perempuan!" Naruto mencoba membela diri tapi terlambat. Suara tawa telah menggema di seluruh rumah di Uchiha Compound. Madara pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan OOC-nya hingga air matanya menetes.

"Hahahahahaha..."

Suara gelak tawa menghiasi Uchiha Compound di sore itu, seakan tidak memiliki masalah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Uchiha Shiroi, Tetua Klan Uchiha, yang tengah berpikir keras memikirkan jalan keluar atas masalah rumit antara klan Uchiha dan klan Senju. Ia nampak tidak memikirkan gelak tawa yang terdengar di setiap bilik-bilik para anggota klan.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"

 **dnugroho12**

" _Nani?_ "

"Apa perkataanku belum jelas?"

Tobirama menggelengkan kepala mendengar hal itu. Ia bukannya belum paham. Tapi, yang diperintahkan oleh Tou- _sama_ nya ini sudah melewati batas.

"Tou- _sama,_ kita tidak perlu melakukan itu. Cukup dengan memperingati _Baka Aniki._ Itu saja sudah cukup." ungkap Tobirama panjang lebar kepada ayahnya, Senju Butsuma.

"Jadi, kau sudah mulai membangkang, hm?" ucap Senju Butsuma dengan suara berat pada Tobirama.

"Aku hanya tidak setuju dengan idemu. Bukan berarti aku membangkang." ucap Tobirama agak keras.

Senju Butsuma hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penolakan dari Tobirama. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam langsung ke dalam mata cokelat Tobirama, membuat Tobirama sedikit bergetar takut mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayahnya.

'Tatapan ayah memang sangat menakutkan untukku.' batin Tobirama sedikit bergetar.

"Jika kau menolak perintahku, jangan salahkan aku jika gadis manismu itu hanya tinggal nama." desis Butsuma tajam disertai dengan seringai liciknya.

DEG!

Jantung Tobirama berdetak cukup kencang setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya pertanda ia kaget. Tak lama kemudian, ia nampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap ayahnya tajam.

"Jika Tou- _san_ menyentuh Haruki sedikit saja, maka aku..." Tobirama mencoba mengancam ayahnya, walau ayahnya tak terpengaruh sedikitpun. "...aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan ayah lagi!" ancam Tobirama pada ayahnya.

"Heh..." Butsuma terkekeh pelan. "Aku bertaruh, gadis Uchiha itu telah membuatmu jatuh cinta, eh?" Butsuma semakin mengeraskan kekehannya. Tobirama menguatkan kepalannya pada kedua tangannya, mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Jika kau menuruti keinginanku, maka aku akan menjamin keselamatan Haruki-mu itu." Butsuma berucap pelan pada Tobirama. Tobirama mendongakkan kepala dan menatap pimpinan klan Senju tersebut. Mata cokelatnya masih menatap tajam mata hitam milik Senju Butsuma.

" _Hontou ni?_ " ujar Tobirama pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kapan terakhir kali aku mengingkari janjiku?" ujar Butsuma coba meyakinkan Tobirama.

Tobirama tampak berpikir tentang tawaran yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Pikirannya menimbang-nimbang. Manakah yang lebih patut dilindungi Uchiha Haruki, yang notabene nya adalah teman yang ia sukai, atau klan Uchiha, yang notabene nya adalah klan Haruki.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurutimu." Tobirama berucap pelan.

Seringai Butsuma semakin lebar mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Tobirama. "Tapi, jika kau melukainya, walau hanya seujung kuku, aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ancam Tobirama.

"Cukup adil. Sekarang, kau harus laksanakan perintahku." ujar Butsuma dengan suara berat nan tajam. Tobirama hanya mendengus pelan lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

'Maafkan aku, nii- _san._ Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat Haruki- _chan_ terluka.' batin Tobirama sedih.

Reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Senju Butsuma. Ia nampak sumringah saat Tobirama menyetujui untuk melakukan perintahnya. Yaitu, membunuh adik Uchiha Madara untuk menorehkan luka di hati Madara. Sehingga, persahabatan Hashirama-Madara akan renggang. Dan Hashirama dapat fokus ke peperangan.

'Heh, kita lihat saja Uchiha. Siapa yang akan memenangi pertarungan antar klan Uchiha dan Senju.' ucap Butsuma dalam hatinya sembari tersenyum licik.

 **.**

 **.**

Tobirama memandang awan dengan pandangan datar. Meskipun tak terlihat ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, namun ekspresi ia tunjukkan dalam hati. Raut khawatir dan takut tercetak di batinnya memikirkan perintah sang Tou- _san_ yang terlanjur disetujui olehnya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' pikir Tobirama keras.

Jika ia menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk membunuh adik Uchiha Madara, sudah pasti Haruki akan kecewa padanya dan membencinya. Jika ia tidak menuruti perintah ayahnya, keselamatan Haruki tidak terjamin. Bagai buah simalakama.

Tobirama sedang berpikir keras sehingga tidak menyadari jika yang tadi ia pikirkan tengah berdiri di hadapannya, memandangnya tanpa berkedip dengan mata hitam besarnya.

"Tobirama- _kun_?" sapa sosok tersebut dengan suara yang pelan dan lembut. Tobirama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Eh?"

Tobirama terkejut karena sosok yang mengganggu pikirannya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok tersebut mempunyai rambut hitam panjang sepinggang, mengenakan pakaian berwarna ungu. Memakai rok mini berwarna hitam. Di belakang pakaiannya terdapat lambang seperti kipas. Dialah Uchiha Haruki.

"Haruki- _chan_? Sedang apa kau disini?" ujar Tobirama pada gadis di depannya.

"Aku ingin menemuimu." ujar gadis yang bernama Uchiha Haruki tersebut.

"Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Tobirama.

"Ya... Masalah yang sangat besar." ucap Haruki pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tobirama penasaran, masalah apa yang dialami oleh orang yang disukainya itu sehingga membuat Haruki tidak cerewet seperti biasanya.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Tobirama.

"Shiroi- _sama_ mengetahui jika kita sering bertemu. Dan ia memberikanku perintah." jelas Haruki pada Tobirama.

"Perintah apa?"

"Untuk membunuh kakakmu." ujar Haruki dengan suara pelan.

DEG!

Tobirama terkejut karena Haruki juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Lalu, ia juga membeberkan masalah yang ia hadapi dari kakaknya yang masih tetap menemui Uchiha Madara sampai perintah yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Jadi inilah akhirnya. Kita saling membunuh satu sama lain demi kekuasaan." ucap Tobirama pelan entah pada siapa.

"Kadang para makhluk hidup kurang paham apa artinya keluarga. Mereka terkadang mengorbankan keluarga mereka sendiri untuk suatu hal." lanjut Tobirama.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Tobirama- _kun_?" tanya Haruki pada Tobirama.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain kita mematuhi perintah. Jika kita menolak, orang terdekat kita yang terkena imbasnya." ujar Tobirama.

Haruki nampak tersenyum sedih. Ia lalu merogoh kantung ninjanya dan mengambil sesuatu. Terdapat kotak kecil berwarna kuning dengan hiasan pita merah di kotak kecil tersebut. Haruki lalu memberikan kotak kecil tersebut pada Tobirama.

"Apa ini?"

"Kado dariku. Bukalah saat aku pergi." ujar Haruki.

"Memangnya kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Tobirama.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih hidup setelah berusaha membunuh kakakmu. Jadi, ku berikan kado itu padamu sebagai hadiah dariku untuk sahabatku." Haruki memelankan suaranya saat ia mengucapkan kata "sahabatku".

"Haruki? Kau sungguh..."

"Tapi, kau jangan khawatir. Jika aku mati, aku masih tetap berada di hatimu. Selalu." ujar Haruki sambil menempatkan satu telapak tangannya di dada Tobirama.

"Kau harus hidup, Haruki- _chan!_ Meski nanti kau gagal membunuh kakakku, kau tidak boleh mati!" ujar Tobirama sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Haruki.

Haruki meneteskan air mata, tak menyangka tanggapan Tobirama. Selama ini, ia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya pada Tobirama. Ia menyukai Tobirama. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apakah Tobirama menyukai dirinya atau tidak.

'Inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku!' batin Tobirama dan Haruki bersamaan.

 _"Aishiteru_ _yo, Haruki-chan..."_

 _"Aishiteru yo, Tobi-kun..."_

Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama setelah keduanya mengucapkan kata yang hampir sama. Tobirama tersenyum senang begitu juga dengan Haruki. 'Akhirnya perasaanku tersampaikan' batin keduanya bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku, Haruki- _chan._ " ungkap Tobirama pada Haruki.

Haruki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa minta maaf?" tanya Haruki. Tobirama tersenyum tulus. "Maaf karena aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku dari dulu." sesal Tobirama.

" _Daijobou da yo,_ bagiku selama kau berada di sisiku, itu sudah cukup." ucap Haruki sembari tersenyum tulus.

Tobirama tiba-tiba memeluk Haruki dan Haruki membalas pelukannya. Tobirama makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan momen langka ini. Momen yang besok mungkin tak bisa ia dapatkan. Momen yang mungkin menjadi momen terakhir kebersamaannya dengan teman masa kecil, sahabat yang ia sukai sejak kecil. Tobirama paham jika waktu tak dapat diputar kembali. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan berharap jika waktu tak berjalan alias berhenti?

 **dnugroho12**

Naruto saat ini sedang bersantai di Training Ground klan Uchiha. Matanya menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak untuk malam ini. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di Uchiha Compound.

'Izuna- _chan_... Aku merasakan firasat buruk kepadamu' gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto bangkit dari aktivitas memandang langit. Ia nampak memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba rileks. "Aku harus melawan pikiranku..." bisiknya pelan. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan terlihat mata berwarna merah dengan tiga _tomoe. Sharingan_ nya telah aktif.

"Klan Senju... Kerabat jauh dari klan Uzumaki... Mungkin akan terjadi hal yang menarik terkait klan tersebut." ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruangan Tetua Klan Uchiha untuk mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Uchiha Shiroi, kepala klan Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

Shiroi tengah bersantai di biliknya dengan secangkir teh hangat saat Naruto datang menginterupsi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin pada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Apakah aku boleh duduk?" tanya Naruto pelan. Shiroi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mendapatkan sedikit informasi untuk Anda." Naruto membuka percakapan dengan Shiroi.

"Hm?" Shiroi menautkan kedua alisnya penasaran atas ucapan Naruto. "Apa itu?" tanya Shiroi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku merasakan aura kebencian pada Senju Butsuma, kepala klan Senju." ungkap Naruto. Perkataan Naruto ini membuat Shiroi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Senju selalu membenci Uchiha. Tidak ada yang salah." ungkap Shiroi pelan. Naruto menyeringai kecil sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sensorku menyatakan, Senju Butsuma mengeluarkan aura jahat pada Uchiha saat ia melintas di depan Uchiha Compound, terutama Anda, Shiroi- _sama._ " ucap Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat aura yang dirasakannya. Shiroi diam saja. Namun, perkataan Naruto berikutnya mengejutkannya.

"Uchiha Haruki dan Senju Tobirama bertemu hari ini."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Shiroi serius.

"Aku memerintahkan _bunshin_ ku untuk mengikutinya. Karena Haruki- _san_ bertingkah sangat aneh pagi ini." ucap Naruto.

 _ **Flashback ON**_

 _Naruto melangkah keluar dari bilik kamarnya. Ia meregangkan ototnya untuk menghilangkan pegal di seluruh badannya. Ia menguap lebar. Naruto kemudian duduk di pelataran teras. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah pemandangan aneh. Dimana anak gadis Tetua Uchiha, Uchiha Haruki, terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di depan bilik ayahnya. Haruki terlihat cemas dan gelisah._

 _"Haruki-san..." panggil Naruto pada gadis seumuran dengannya itu._

 _Haruki mengalihkan atensinya kepada pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya melihat seorang dengan rambut hitam tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan heran._

 _"Ah, Naruto-kun..." sapa balik Haruki dengan ramah. Haruki menatap mata Naruto yang tengah menatapnya tajam, seperti mengobservasi gerakan tubuhnya._

 _"Doushita ne, Naruto-kun?" tanya Haruki pelan._

 _"Daijobou da yo. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat aneh pagi ini." ungkap Naruto jujur pada Haruki._

 _Haruki tersentak. "Mou, aku hanya bingung. Otou-sama memerintahkanku untuk membeli barang yang berada di wilayah klan Senju. Bagaimana caraku sampai ke sana?" ia buru-buru mengklarifikasi._

 _Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Naruto kemudian berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Haruki. Ia merasa tidak perlu untuk mencampuri urusan anak Tetua Uchiha itu. Haruki adalah anak kepala klan Uchiha, tidak mungkin ia terbunuh dengan mudah._

 _'Aku harus memastikan keselamatan Haruki-san' pikir Naruto._ _Naruto kemudian merangkai handseal sederhana lalu membisikkan nama jutsunya._

 ** _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**

 _Muncul kepulan asap di tempat Naruto berdiri. Setelah asap menipis, terlihat sesosok yang 100% mirip Naruto. "Ikuti dan pastikan keselamatan Haruki-san!" perintah Naruto pada kagebunshin-nya. Kagebunshin Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu dengan cepat mengikuti Uchiha Haruki yang baru saja keluar dari Uchiha Compound._

 _'Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Haruki-san?'_

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

"Begitu ya?"

Naruto menganggukkan pelan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan atas tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Uchiha Shiroi atas ceritanya. Shiroi menyeruput tehnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Sebaiknya kita memerintahkan Haruki- _san_ agar tidak keluar malam ini." saran Naruto pada Shiroi.

"Tidak bisa..." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Shiroi.

"Kenapa?"

Shiroi kembali menyeruput tehnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke mata Naruto. "Karena aku telah memberinya sebuah misi." ungkap Shiroi pelan.

"Misi? Misi apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Untuk membunuh Senju Hashirama." jawab Shiroi.

DEG!

Naruto terkejut. Haruki diberikan misi oleh ayahnya untuk memmbunuh Senju Hashirama? Terlihat mustahil menilik kekuatan seorang Senju Hashirama yang bisa mengeluarkan elemen _Mokuton_ atau salah satu elemen langka.

"Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu. Tapi kau pasti mengetahui tentang rahasia _sharingan_ kan?" Shiroi menanggapi kekhawatiran Naruto dengan tenang.

" **Izanagi** kah?" timpal Naruto.

"Juga **Izanami.** Haruki tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan." Shiroi berucap dingin.

Naruto bergetar saat merasakan aura di sekitarnya berubah drastis. Ia tahu bahwa Shiroi mengeluarkan aura intimidasi padanya.

"Maafkan saya, Shiroi- _sama._ " ucap Naruto dengan melemparkan tatapan menyesal.

Shiroi mendengus pelan. "Keluarlah." ungkapnya dingin pada Naruto.

" _Ha'i._ " tanpa berlama-lama. Naruto langsung berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari bilik kamar kepala klan Uchiha tersebut. Di benaknya masih tersirat rasa khawatir terhadap putri semata wayang Shiroi, Uchiha Haruki. Tak dipungkiri, ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan putri semata wayang Uchiha Shiroi tersebut.

'Haruki- _san,_ aku harap kau dapat kembali dengan selamat' harap Naruto dalam hati.

 **dnugroho12**

 **Unknown Places**

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, Otou- _sama_?" tanya seseorang di balik kegelapan.

"Tidak, aku harus tetap mengawasinya." jawab sesosok laki-laki berambut putih.

Sosok penanya tadi keluar dari kegelapan. Terlihat seorang dengan rambut cokelat jabrik dengan perban melilit keningnya. Ia adalah Ootsutsuki Ashura. Tak lama kemudian, sosok penjawab tadi keluar dari kegelapan. Terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya. Ia memiliki rambut runcing sebahu berambut merah pucat. Dia memiliki tonjolan seperti tanduk di kepalanya dan ia memiliki mata berwarna putih. Ia adalah Ootsutsuki Hagoromo atau _Rikudou Sannin._

"Walaupun ingatannya sudah ayah segel, ayah harus tetap mengawasinya. Kenapa?" tanya Ashura.

"Sebagian ingatannya memang ku segel dengan _**Fuinjutsu: Shiruchen Shiringu no Jutsu.**_ Tapi, _fuinjutsu_ itu akan melemah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu." ucap Hagoromo pelan.

"Kenapa ayah tidak menggunakan **_Fuinjutsu: Shiringumemori no Jutsu?_** " tanya Ashura pada ayahnya, Hagoromo.

Hagoromo menghela nafas perlahan. "Ada perbedaan di antara _**Shiruchen Shiringu**_ dan _**Shiringumemori.**_ " ungkap Hagoromo. " _ **Shiruchen Shiringu**_ menyegel sebagian ingatan atau ingatan terburuk. Sementara **_Shiringumemori_** menyegel seluruh ingatan." jelas Hagoromo pada Ashura.

Ashura terdiam. Hagoromo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak ingin kenangannya bersama kita ikut tersegel." ucap Hagoromo pelan. Ashura diam-diam bersyukur karena kenangannya bersama 'dia' tidak tersegel.

"Jadi, apakah kita hanya akan mengawasi?" tanya Ashura pelan.

"Tidak, kita mempunyai satu pekerjaan." Hagoromo berucap pelan. Ashura diam saja karena tahu ayahnya belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kita harus mencegah Zetsu Hitam menemuinya." lanjut Hagoromo serius. Ashura menyetujui ucapan ayahnya. Jika Zetsu Hitam menemui 'dia', sudah dipastikan bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Kita harus segera menyegel makhluk tersebut." ungkap Ashura pelan. Ashura lalu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Kini hanya Ootsutsuki Hagoromo yang masih setia di tempat tersebut.

"Ku harap kau telah berubah, anakku. Tou- _san_ dan kedua adikmu merindukan kehadiranmu disini." Hagoromo lalu menghilang setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Balik lagi dengan author yang katanya lagi sibuk belajar *emang bener*. Hehehehe. Cerita satunya belum selesai eh malah nulis cerita lain. Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic karya Shiro136 yang berjudul Uchiha Senju Naruto. Tapi, saya gak jiplak kok! Beneran deh!

Saya belum punya gambaran soal fic ini. Tergantung review yang masuk, kalo banyak tanggapan positif ya saya lanjut. Kalo enggak, ya saya telantarin *digebukin*. Chapter ini mengungkap sedikit identitas Naruto dimana ia adalah adik angkat dari Uchiha Madara. Dan tentunya mengungkap sedikit tokoh utama di fic ini.

Untuk jutsu yg diomongin mbah Hagoromo diatas merupakan jutsu ciptaan saya sendiri. _**Shiruchen Shiringu**_ merupakan _fuinjutsu_ penyegel sebagian ingatan atau menyegel ingatan yang buruk. Sementara **_Shiringumemori_** menyegel seluruh ingatan.

Jika readers ingin cerita ini lanjut, silahkan fav & follow cerita ini. Dan tentunya review yang banyak biar saya semangat ngetiknya. Oke, sekian dari saya. Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini!

 _ **RnR Please**_

Dicky Nugroho log out


	2. Chapter 2: Taking the Peace

**Uchiha Naruto: Kami no Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning(s): OOC, OC**

 **Genre: Adventure & Humor**

 **Rated: Semi M**

 **Pair: -**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Taking the Peace**

"Hahhh..."

Haruki menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Dimana Tobirama menyatakan rasa tertarik pada dirinya. Dan dirinya juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia masih terbayang-bayang perkataan Tobirama,

 _Jadi inilah akhirnya. Kita saling membunuh satu sama lain demi kekuasaan._

 _Kadang para makhluk hidup kurang paham apa artinya keluarga. Mereka terkadang mengorbakan keluarga mereka sendiri untuk suatu hal._

 _Keluarga..._

"Keluarga, ya?" gumam pelan Haruki.

Haruki kemudian berjalan pelan kembali menuju ke Uchiha Compound. Ia melihat Naruto baru saja keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Ia hampiri Naruto.

"Naruto- _san..._ "

Naruto terkaget setelah ia mendengar sebuah suara. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Haruki ada disana. Ia memegang dadanya dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

" _Ah,_ Haruki- _san,_ kau membuatku terkejut." ujar Naruto.

Haruki memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau seperti melihat hantu, Naruto- _san._ " ucapnya sambil terkikik geli.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia gugup. "A-ano, um, _e-etto_ ," kata Naruto tergagap. Haruki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Aku tidak seperti _Tou-sama._ " ucap Haruki.

"Ah? Ahahahaha," Naruto tertawa renyah. "Tidak, aku bukannya takut padamu. Hanya saja, um..." Naruto terlihat bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri. Melihat hal itu, Haruki terkikik sendiri dibuatnya. "Hihihihi, _mou,_ Naruto- _san_ , kau tidak perlu seperti itu."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. "Haruki- _san,_ kata ayahmu, kau akan pergi malam ini?" nada bicara Naruto berubah menjadi serius. Tidak ada kegugupan, tidak ada nada candaan.

Haruki juga raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. " _Ha'i,_ jadi kau sudah tahu?" tanya Haruki. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kau akan membunuh Hashirama?" tanya Naruto. Haruki terdiam, tidak memberi jawaban, juga tidak membantah.

"Jika kau mau, aku ingin membantumu." ujar Naruto pelan. Haruki meliriknya sejenak. "Ya ya, seorang Uchiha muda, adik dari Madara- _san,_ yang bahkan belum mengetahui seluk beluk Uchiha, ingin membantu seorang anak dari Tetua Klan Uchiha, yang kebih mengetahui tentang seluk beluk Uchiha." katanya arrogan pada Naruto.

"Heh..." Naruto menyeringai. "Asal kau tahu, _sharingan_ ku lebih sempurna daripada milikmu." ejeknya pada Haruki. Haruki menggeram, "Kau!" mata Haruki berubah warna dari semula berwarna hitam legam kini berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga _tomoe._

"Hooo?" Naruto menutup matanya dan membukanya tak lama kemudian. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi warna merah darah dengan pola seperti _shuriken. Mangekyou Sharingan_ nya telah aktif. Matanya menatap tajam ke dalam mata Haruki.

"Inilah fase berikutnya dari _sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan._ " ungkap Naruto. Haruki merasakan aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Ia menonaktifkan _sharingan_ nya. "Baiklah, kau menang."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, berubah pikiran, Haruki- _ **sama**_?" tanya Naruto penuh penekanan terutama pada kata ' _Sama_ '.

Haruki mendengus. "Heh..." Haruki berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi, sebelum itu...

"Tunggu!"

Haruki menoleh ke belakang. "Apa lagi?" tanya Haruki. Naruto menyeringai. "Aku ingin kau mati saat mencoba membunuh Hashirama." seringai Naruto makin lebar.

Mata Haruki melebar. Ia berbalik dan melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Naruto.

BLETAKK!

" _I-ittai..._ Kau! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" sembur Naruto pada Haruki. Haruki memelototi Naruto. "Kenapa katamu?! Kau menyumpahkanku untuk mati, hah?!"

"Eh?!"

Haruki menggeram, "Kau tadi menginginkanku untuk mati, 'kan?" geram Haruki kesal. Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya cepat. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" ucap Naruto. "Lalu, apa maksudmu?!"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Maksudku adalah, kau mati dalam melawan Hashirama. Berpura-pura mati." koreksi Naruto.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Tobirama-mu akan depresi dan kita klan Uchiha akan memenangkan perang ini dengan mudah. Hahahaha!" ucap Naruto pada Haruki.

Haruki mengeluarkan aura ungu. Naruto yang tidak menyadari perubahan pada Haruki, masih saja tertawa. Sampai...

"Na-Ru-To..." ucap Haruki penuh penekanan.

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan seketika wajahnya pucat pasi. Haruki tengah berdiri di depannya dengan aura ungu yang keluar dari atas kepalanya. Haruki menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan...

BLETAKK!

BLETAKK!

BLETAKK!

BLETAKK!

" _ITTAI!_ Tolong ampuni aku!"

Naruto kini dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan. Empat benjolan tumbuh subur di kepalanya. Darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Itu semua diakibatkan oleh penganiayaan yang dilakukan oleh Haruki.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ujar Haruki kesal.

Naruto mengusap benjolan yang ada di kepalanya. "Iya, iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku..." aku Naruto meminta maaf.

Haruki masih kesal dengan tingkah Naruto. Terbukti ia masih cemberut dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan ke depan.

" _Ne,_ Haruki..."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apakah perdamaian bisa terwujud?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke Training Ground Uchiha.

Haruki mengikuti langkah Naruto. "Aku masih percaya bahwa suatu saat manusia akan saling mengerti satu sama lain dan akhirnya kita semua akan hidup dalam damai." jawab Haruki santai.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Naruto. Naruto lalu duduk di pelataran sesampainya mereka di Training Ground. Haruki duduk di sebelah Naruto. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

" _Ne,_ Naruto..."

Naruto hanya melirik Haruki lewat ekor matanya sebagai respon. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pelan. "Apakah kau percaya..." Haruki diam sejenak, "...pada takdir?" lanjutnya seraya berbisik.

"Takdir ya?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat ke langit. Haruki diam menunggu jawaban Naruto yang tampak memejamkan kedua matanya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum. "Menurutku, takdir adalah sesuatu yang telah digariskan kepada kita," ujar Naruto pelan. "...tapi takdir masih dapat kita ubah dengan cara kita sendiri." Haruki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Kita ubah?" tanya Haruki.

"Hehehe..." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "...maksudnya, jika kita ditakdirkan mati dengan dibunuh menggunakan _kunai,_ kita dapat mengubahnya. Kita mati dibunuh menggunakan _shuriken._ "

BLETAK!

"Aw! Hey, kenapa kau memukulku?!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Tidak lucu bercanda di saat seperti ini, _baka!_ " gerutu Haruki.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, _gomen ne._ Hehehe." Naruto nyengir kuda.

Raut wajah Haruki berubah menjadi serius. "Kau bilang, kau ingin membantuku?" ucap Haruki pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. " _Ha'i,_ aku sangat ingin membantumu." tegas Naruto.

Haruki melirik Naruto. "Lantas, apa rencanamu?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Kau harus mati dan menggunakan _Izanagi._ " ujar Naruto. Haruji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku akan kehilangan cahaya jika aku menggunakan _jutsu_ itu." ujar Haruki.

Naruto tertawa misterius. "Tenang saja, aku mempunyai persediaan _sharingan_ yang cukup untukmu." ucap Naruto disertai kekehan pelan.

Haruki tersentak. "Jangan bilang kalau..." ucapan Haruki terpotong. "Bukan! Kau pikir untuk apa aku membunuh anggota klan hanya untuk mendapatkan _sharingan_ mereka?" koreksi Naruto. "Lantas, darimana kau mendapatkan _sharingan_ yang kau bicarakan itu?" seru Haruki.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "...aku mengambilnya dari para korban dari perang ini." ucap Naruto.

Haruki terbelalak. "Jadi, pelaku pencurian _sharingan_ para mayat itu dirimu?!" ucap Haruki tak percaya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu kan jika Tou- _sama_ mengetahui hal ini, ia akan menghukummu?!" lanjut Haruki.

" _Ha'i..._ " Naruto mengangguk pelan. "...tapi kau tenang saja, aku melakukan hal ini tanpa sepengetahuan oleh siapapun." lanjut Naruto pelan.

Haruki menghela nafas lega. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Haruki mengangguk pelan dan berbisik, "Aku menyetujui rencanamu." Haruki kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari Training Ground itu, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Haruki... Semoga saja kau bisa melakukannya..." gumam Naruto. Naruto lalu berdiri kemudian pergi meninggalkan Training Ground tersebut.

* * *

Tobirama berjalan lesu menuju Senju Compound. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan panggilan dari sang kakak, Senju Hashirama, saat mereka berpapasan di jalan. Ia masih memikirkan tentang pertemuan dengan Haruki siang tadi.

'Haruki- _chan..._ ' batin Tobirama khawatir.

Tobirama memasuki Senju Compound dengan wajah lesu. Ia kemudian langsung berjalan menuju Training Ground Senju yang jarang di datangi orang lain.

"Hahhh..." Tobirama membaringkan diri di tanah lapang di Training Ground Senju. Matanya menatap awan yang bergerak pelan.

"Kapan bisa tercapai kedamaian?" gumam Tobirama.

Pikiran Tobirama menerawang saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya, Uchiha Haruki.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tobirama POV_

 _Menyebalkan._

 _Kenapa harus aku? KENAPA HARUS AKU?! Kenapa bukannya Aniki yang terlihat bodoh?! Kenapa harus aku?!_

 _Aku berjalan menyusuri sungai yang berada di perbatasan. Aku diberikan tugas oleh Tou-sanku untuk mengangkut anggota klan Senju yang tewas karena perang antar klan. Aku heran, mengapa harus aku yang diberikan tugas?! Kenapa bukan Aniki-ku yang terlihat bodoh?!_

 _"Cih.. Jika orang tua itu bukan ayahku, aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini." desisku tajam._

 _Mataku mengexplorasi sungai ini. Berharap ada korban yang selamat, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Sungai ini telah terkontaminasi oleh racun. Hewan yang hidup di sungai ini saja mati, apalagi manusia?!_

 _SREKK!_

 _Mataku mengerling waspada saat aku mendengar suara dari semak-semak. Dengan langkah yang pelan, aku mencoba mendekat ke semak-semak._

 _SREKK SREKK_

 _Suara itu semakin nyaring. Aku menyiapkan sebilah kunai di tanganku untuk berjaga-jaga apabila dibalik semak-semak itu adalah musuh._

 _Langkahku semakin dekat.._

 _Semakin dekat.._

 _Dua langkah lagi.._

 _Satu lagi.._

 _Kini aku berada tepat di depan semak-semak yang mencurigakan. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah, mencoba menetralisir rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja melingkupiku. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menyibak semak-semak tersebut._

 _SREKKK_

 _"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"_

 _Aku terkejut. Aku melangkah mundur saat telingaku mendengar sebuah pekikan dari seseorang. Aku menggenggam erat kunai di tanganku._

 _"Ap-apa maumu?!"_

 _Aku menurunkan senjataku dan melihat wujud dari sosok tadi._

 _DEG!_

 _BLUSH!_

 _Ap-apa? Seorang gadis cantik? Dan hei, apa ini? Pipiku memanas? Aku meraba pipiku dan aku dapat merasakan hawa hangat di sana. Ku akui kalau gadis di depanku ini sangat cantik._

 _"H-hei. K-kau ti-tidak a-a-apa-apa 'kan?" sial, kenapa aku jadi tergagap seperti ini? Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk. "H-ha'i. D-daijobou da yo." aaah! Suaranya imut sekali! Wajahnya juga cantik serta manis! Ah, apa yang ku pikirkan? Apakah aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama?_

 _"A-ano..." aku menatapnya lama. Mataku tak berkedip ketika menatapnya. Ia terlihat risih ketika aku menatapnya._

 _"A-ano.. Ke-kenapa kau m-menatapku s-seperti itu?" ia bertanya dengan gagap. Lantas aku sadar, aku terlalu memforsir dirinya. Segera ku julurkan tanganku padanya. "Namaku Tobirama.." ucapku ramah. Ia menerima juluran itu, "Namaku Haruki.."_

 _Kawaii! Nama yang sangat indah. Aku kemudian berucap, "Bisakah kita berteman?" ia menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Jabatan tangan kami terlepas._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia bertanya padaku. Aku kebingungan untuk mencari jawaban yang pas. Ah! Aku mendapat ide. "Aku? Aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja." kataku pada akhirnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Suasana hening pun menghampiri kami._

 _"Err... Apakah kau?" tanyanya sambil menatapku waspada. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan, "Ha'i. Kau benar. Aku adalah seorang Senju. Dan kau adalah seorang Uchiha." beberku padanya._

 _Ia nampak menundukkan kepalanya. Ia nampak sedih, bisa kulihat itu dari raut wajahnya. Aku pun menghiburnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukaimu. Apalagi kau adalah seorang perempuan, pantang bagi seorang lelaki untuk melukai perempuan." ucapku lembut padanya._

 _Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku dengan wajah imut-nya. 'Oh.. Kami-sama.. Kenapa dia imut sekali' inner-ku berteriak dengan mata berbentuk cinta._

 _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ketika aku sempat setuju dengan perkataan inner-ku. Tidak! Ia tidak imut, ia hanya... cantik._

 _"H-hei, kenapa kau menggelengkan kepala seperti itu?" Haruki bertanya (masih) dengan wajah imutnya. Aku bisa merasakan jika pipiku memerah sejenak, "Ah? Ahahaha, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." kataku sambil menggaruk pipiku dengan jari telunjukku._

 _Haruki lalu berucap, "Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik, ne Tobi-kun?" aku melongo sejenak sebelum meng'iya'kan perkataannya. "Ha'i. Semoga kita tidak berselisih seperti klan kita." ucapku padanya._

 _Haruki mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah timur. "Ada orang datang. Kemungkinan itu adalah anggota klan Uchiha. Aku harus pergi." ucapnya padaku._

 _Aku juga merasakan sekelompok chakra menuju ke arah sini. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." ucapku padanya. Haruki mengangguk pelan dan segera berlari menjauh dari tempat ini. Begitu pun denganku, aku pun langsung berlari dari tempat tersebut menuju ke Senju Compound._

 _Haruki..._

 _Nampaknya aku jatuh cinta padamu..._

 _End of Tobirama POV_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

'Benar-benar...' Tobirama tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia memandang awan di langit yang bergerak secara perlahan.

'Kapan kedamaian seperti ini terjadi?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tobirama pun bangkit dari berbaringnya dan berjalan menuju bilik kamarnya.

"Tobirama..."

Suara yang tegas dan oenuh wibawa memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Ini suara ayahnya. Tobirama pun berbalik dan menatap datar ayahnya.

" _Doushite?_ " tanya Tobirama datar. Butsuma hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi pertanyaan datar anaknya. "Hahaha, kau masih ingat 'kan? Apa yang harus kau lakukan malam ini?"

Tobirama diam saja tanpa ada maksud untuk menjawab. Butsuma menyeringai tipis, "Malam ini, klan Uchiha akan menangis darah melihat salah satu anggotanya tewas!" ujar Butsuma pelan.

Tobirama berlalu dari hadapan ayahnya. 'Malam ini ya?' bisiknya dalam hati. Tobirama terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya, melampiaskan rasa emosi yang memuncak dari hatinya.

"Haruki- _chan..._ " air mata keluar menetes dari pelupuk matanya, jatuh dan membasahi lantai yang terbuat dari papan kayu. "... _hontou ni gomennasai..._ " Tobirama menyeka air matanya "...karena aku harus menjauh darimu," ia membuka pintu bilik kamarnya.

KRIEETT!

"...agar kau tak terluka." di bilik kamar Tobirama terlihat sebuah pakaian berwarna hitam lengkap dengan tudung dan berbagai macam senjata a la ninja. Ia mengambil pakaian tersebut dan memakainya. Tak lupa ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung yang tersedia.

"Malam ini..." ia menghela nafas sejenak, "...adalah malam terakhir dimana kita hidup sebagai seorang sahabat!" ia mengambil sebuah katana dengan ujung yang runcing serta beberapa kunai yang telah diolesi dengan racun.

"Ku pastikan bahwa klan Uchiha..." matanya memicing tajam dibarengi dengan suara petir yang menggelegar walaupun langit sangat cerah di luar sana. "...akan kalah dalam perang antar klan!"

* * *

 **SKIP TIME**

 **Uchiha Compound, malam hari**

'Sudah waktunya, ya?' batin Naruto. Naruto lalu berjalan pergi menuju bilik kamar Uchiha Izuna.

CKLEK

"Izuna- _chan..._ " panggil Naruto pelan kepada sosok yang tengah terlelap.

"Engghhhh.." Izuna hanya mengerang pelan, tidak merespon panggilan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, ia lalu merangkai _handseal_ sederhana. " _Bunshin no Jutsu!_ " bisiknya pelan.

POFT!

Muncul disamping Naruto sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya. Ia lalu menyuruh _bunshin_ nya untuk membawa Uchiha Izuna keluar dari tempat ini.

"Sekarang tinggal rencana selanjutnya.." Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong ninjanya dan menusuk telapak tangannya hingga keluar banyak darah membasahi lantai. Ia menghentikan tusukannya setelah cukup, ia lalu merapal beberapa _handseal._

 ** _Chi Bunshin no Jutsu_**

Segumpal darah tadi telah berubah bentuk menjadi sesosok yang sangat mirip dengan Izuna. Naruto pun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau berpura-pura lah menjadi Izuna- _chan..._ " kata Naruto pada _Chi Bunshin_ nya. _Izuna Chi Bunshin_ hanya mengangguk pelan dan melakukan seperti apa yang terakhir kali Izuna lakukan terakhir kali ㅡtidurㅡ.

Naruto menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang keluar dari kepalanya. "Huftt.. Semoga rencanaku berjalan lancar." gumam Naruto pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

Shiroi terlihat tidak bisa tenang duduk manis dan minum teh di bilik kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Malam ini putri semata wayangnya akan menjalankan misi yang tergolong S-Rank. Yaitu, membunuh Senju Hashirama, yang termasuk prodigy di klan Senju. Tentu bukan merupakan perkara yang mudah bagi Haruki, apalagi usia Haruki belum genap 17 tahun.

"Hahhh.." Shiroi menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. "..semoga kau selamat, Haruki- _chan._ Tou- _sama_ sangat mengharapkan hal itu." ia mengambil cangkir di depannya dan menyeruput teh yang telah diseduh di dalamnya.

Shiroi memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi sensasi hangat di lidahnya. "Aaahh, _ocha_ memang yang terbaik dalam situasi yang seperti ini."

* * *

 **Senju Compound, di waktu yang sama**

Tobirama menggenggam kunai nya dengan erat. Air matanya keluar membasahi pipinya. Tidak siap menerima kabar buruk tentang Haruki maupun kakaknya, Senju Hashirama.

" _Kuso,_ siapa yang harus ku pilih? Kakakku atau orang yang ku cinta?"

Tobirama menyadari bahwa setiap hari berganti hari, ayahnya semakin membenci klan Uchiha. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ayahnya membenci klan Uchiha, apakah sudah merupakan tradisi dari nenek moyang atau hanyalah kebencian semata tanpa ada alasan? Tidak mungkin ayah membenci tanpa alasan, pikir Tobirama.

Hari berganti menjadi malam. Kini waktunya bagi Tobirama untuk melaksanakan misi rahasia dari ayahnya. Untuk membunuh adik Uchiha Madara. Dan ia telah menentukan targetnya, yaitu Uchiha Izuna. Karena Izuna tampak lebih mudah dihadapi ketimbang Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu..."

Tobirama berpikir sejenak, "..jika Naruto lebih kuat, ia akan menjadi ancaman di masa depan," Tobirama melebarkan matanya. "..dan tidak mustahil baginya untuk menjadi Uchiha Madara kedua."

Tobirama terlihat memakai pakaian yang tadi ia coba. Pakaian berwarna hitam lengkap dengan _hoodie_ untuk menutupi kepalanya. Ia mengenakan celana sehari-harinya, celana khas shinobi berwarna cokelat tua kehitaman ( **Notes :** Warnanya seperti _celana lewis_ tetapi dikombinasikan dengan cokelat tua).

Tobirama merubah targetnya, kini ia menargetkan Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha muda adik angkat dari Uchiha Madara.

"Haruki- _chan, gomen ne_ karena aku akan membunuh orang yang dekat denganmu selain aku." ujar Tobirama pelan penuh sesal.

Tobirama pun kemudian berjalan keluar dari Senju Compound untuk melaksanakan misi rahasia nya. Demi klan Senju!

* * *

 **Bersama Haruki**

Haruki kini tengah berada tepat 10 meter di depan Gerbang depan Senju Conpound. Ia berpijak di salah satu pohon yang ada di sekitar Senju Compound.

Mata Haruki menyipit tajam. "Ada dua penjaga di pintu depan dan satu penjaga di pintu belakang..." ia terlihat berpikir. "...tetapi penjaga di pintu belakang lumayan kuat. Jika aku lewat belakang, akan lebih sulit karena penjaganya lumayan kuat." kata Haruki ber _monolog._

"Sudah diputuskan..." Haruki turun dari pohon tersebut dan mengambil dua buah kunai dari kantong ninjanya. "...aku akan masuk melalui pintu depan!"

Dua buah kunai ia lemparkan dengan target dua penjaga di depan pintu depan Senju Compound.

CRASHHH! CRASHHH!

"Arrrrrgghhhhhhkk..."

Dua orang penjaga tumbang setelah mereka terkena kunai di dada mereka. Haruki langsung memasuki Senju Compound setelah menumbangkan dua penjaga tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Haruki berjalan pelan di Senju Compound. Tentu saja untuk mencari Senju Hashirama. Ia sudah mengelilingi Senju Compound dua kali tapi ia belum menemukan Hashirama.

'Mungkin _baka-Hashi_ sedang bersembunyi...' pikirnya cuek.

SET!

Haruki merasakan bahwa bahaya datang dari arah belakangnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat sebuah kunai melesat mengarah pada dirinya. Haruki pun tanpa kompromi langsung melompat ke kanan menghindari kunai tersebut.

CLAKK!

Kunai tadi menancap tepat dimana Haruki terakhir berdiri. Haruki mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok penyerang di depannya. Ia menyeringai tipis.

"Heh, kukira kau akan bersembunyi, Senju." desis Haruki tajam.

"Aku tidak mungkin sembunyi, Uchiha." balas sang Senju yang menjadi penyerang Haruki.

Haruki melepas tawanya. "Hahaha, setahuku Senju adalah klan pengecut." ejek Haruki pada sosok yang menyerangnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Senju Hashirama.

Hashirama menggeram kesal. "Siapa yang kau sebut pengecut, sialan?!" balas Hashirama kesal.

Haruki tertawa mengejek. "Tentu saja kau dan seluruh anggota klan Senju!" ia meraih kunai yang menancap di tanah dan melemparkannya ke arah Hashirama. Haruki lalu menghilang disertai kepulan asap.

"Cih, dia kabur..." Hashirama dengan mudah menghindari kunai tersebut. Lalu, ia segera bergegas mencari keberadaan Haruki.

* * *

 **Bersama Tobirama**

Tobirama kini tengah mengawasi pergerakan Naruto di sebuah pohon. Ia menekan chakranya hingga titik terendah agar ia tidak ketahuan.

'Tinggal menunggu Naruto keluar dari Uchiha Compound dan aku akan menyerangnya.' batin Tobirama.

Tobirama yang melihat Naruto keluar langsung turun dan menyergap Naruto. Tidak lupa ia menutupi kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ yang ada di jaketnya.

TAP!

Tobirama mendarat tepat di depan Naruto dan mengacungkan kunainya ke Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang.

Tobirama tanpa kompromi langsung melesat menerjang Naruto. Kunai yang ia pegang ia arahkan ke dada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto dapat menangkisnya dengan kunainya sendiri. Naruto lalu langsung mengarahkan tinjuannya ke perut Tobirama, Tobirama menghindarinya dengan memiringkan badannya sedikit ke kiri. Tobirama langsung meninju kepalan tangan Naruto dan menendang perut Naruto, sehingga Naruto sedikit terpental ke belakang.

"Lumayan..." Naruto meregangkan badannya, "...Senju payah sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" Naruto melesat menuju Tobirama. Ia memukul dagu Tobirama hingga Tobirama sedikit terlempar ke udara, tak sampai disitu Naruto langsung meninju perut Tobirama sekeras-kerasnya. Tobirama pun terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Oughh...Ohok!"

Tobirama memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Ia mengelapnya kasar. "Hanya dengan _taijutsu,_ ia dapat melemparku lumayan jauh. Dia benar-benar seorang Prodigy." gumam Tobirama sambil meringis.

Tobirama kemudian bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan. Melihat itu, Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Bagaimana, Senju? Mau mencoba yang lain?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil.

Tobirama diam saja, tetapi ia langsung merapal beberapa _handseal_ "Sombong sekali. Aku bahkan baru saja mulai." ia mengucapkan _jutsu_ nya.

 _ **Suiton: Rekku Suigeki**_

Tobirama pun mengeluarkan panah dari dalam mulutnya. Panah tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung merapal beberapa _handseal._ Dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 ** _Doton: Doryuuheki_**

BRAKK!

Dari dalam tanah, muncul dinding tanah menjulang tinggi. _Jutsu **Suiton: Rekku Suigeki**_ milik Tobirama pun membentur dan menancap di dinding tanah buatan Naruto. Melihat hal itu, Tobirama hanya mendecih pelan. Ia lalu melakukan _**Suiton: Rekku Suigeki**_ sekali lagi. Namun, kali ini dengan peluru, bukan panah.

KRAKK!

BLARR!

"Hahahaha..." sebuah tawa menggema di area tersebut. "...kau menyedihkan, Senju!" Tobirama mengadahkan kepalanya dan ia pun melebarkan kedua matanya. Terlihat Naruto berdiri dengan tegak di salah satu dahan pohon yang tinggi. Tangannya bersidekap, matanya menatap arrogan pada Tobirama.

"Ku akui, _jutsu_ mu tadi lumayan. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup untuk melukaiku!" Naruto tertawa arrogan. Tobirama menggeram kesal. Dirinya diremehkan. Saatnya menunjukkan kartu AS!

"Kau meremehkanku, Uchiha!" Tobirama bergerak pelan dari tempatnya semula.

SETT!

Tobirama tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Mata Naruto bergerak liar. Memprediksi dimana Tobirama akan muncul.

SET!

DHUAGGGHHH!

Pipi Naruto terkena telak pukulan Tobirama sehingga ia terlempar dari dahan pohon yang ia pijaki sebelumnya. Wajah Naruto tetap tenang meskipun ia terserang.

BRUAKK!

Naruto terhempas dengan keras di tanah. Ia perlahan bangkit dan sedikit meringis kesakitan di bagian pipi.

"Salah satu kelemahan para Uchiha, menyombongkan diri dan merasa telah menang." kata Tobirama pelan. Ia lalu merangkai _handseal_ dengan cepat. Gerakan tangannya nyaris tidak bisa dilihat. Tobirama lalu mengucapkan nama _jutsu_ nya.

 _ **Suiton: Suishoha**_

Dari belakang Tobirama muncul pusaran air raksasa. Pusaran air raksasa tersebut mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto berkeringat dingin walau wajahnya terlihat tidak gusar ataupun takut.

Tobirama menyeringai tipis, "Lalui itu, dan kita akan bertemu di hutan untuk melanjutkan pertarungan kita, jika kau masih hidup tentunya." dengan itu Tobirama menghilang disertai daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Naruto mendecih kesal mendengar ejekan Tobirama.

"Cih, awas kau, Senju."

* * *

TAP!

TAP!

"Mengikutiku, Senju?"

Hashirama mendecih kesal. "Hei, kenapa kau masuk ke wilayah klan Senju dan membunuh penjaga?" tanya Hasshirama pada Haruki.

"Aku diberikan misi untuk membunuhmu." ujar Haruki pelan.

Hashirama melebarkan kedua matanya. "Apakah kau tidak menginginkan perdamaian?!" Hashirama menyeka keringatnya yang berjatuhan "Aku dan Madara, suatu saat nanti akan membangun sebuah desa dan kita tidak akan berperang lagi. Uchiha dan Senju akan hidup bersama di desa impian kita!" ucap Hashirama menggebu-gebu.

Haruki diam saja tanpa berniat menanggapi celotehan Hashirama. Ia mengambil tiga buah kunai dari kantongnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Hashirama. Haruki merapal beberapa _handseal._

 ** _Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**

Tiga buah kunai yang dilempar Haruki tadi, bertambah jumlahnya menjadi puluhan. Hashirama yang melihat itu pun langsung mengubah tangannya menjadi sebongkah kayu. Hashirama pun menangkis puluhan kunai tersebut dengan tangan kayunya.

CTAKK! CTAKK! CTAKK!

Seluruh kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Haruki menancap di tangan kayu Hashirama. Haruki yang melihat itu hanya mendecih pelan. Ia bersiap melancarkan _jutsu_ berikutnya, namun...

"Tunggu, Uchiha- _san_! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik!" sergah Hashirama saat Haruki ingin merangkai _handseal_ untuk _jutsu_ nya.

Haruki menatap Hashirama sejenak. "Apa?" ulang Haruki. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik?!" lanjut Haruki. Haruki kemudian merangkai beberapa _handseal,_ Hashirama yang ingin menghindari pertarungan pun langsung merentangkan satu tangannya ke depan.

 ** _Mokuton no Jutsu_**

Dari telapak tangan Hashirama, muncul kayu yang memanjang dengan target Haruki. Haruki pun terkejut saat sebuah kayu yang panjang mendorongnya keras dan menyeretnya hingga ia menabrak pohon yang menyebabkan ia berhenti.

Hashirama berjalan pelan menuju Haruki yang telah ia kunci gerakannya dengan _Mokuton._

"Aku tidak mau peperangan ini berlanjut. Lebih baik kita berdamai demi terciptanya perdamaian." kata Hashirama dengan suara pelan.

Wajah Haruki mengeras "Perdamaian?! Omong kosong! Semua manusia sama saja, selalu menindas orang yang lemah. Apakah itu bisa disebut perdamaian?!" tanya Haruki dengan nada keras.

Hashirama menghela nafasnya "Jika kau terus bersikap pesimis seperti itu, kau tidak akan lebih kuat daripada yang sekarang!" ujar Hashirama. "Pemikiranmu sama saja dengan berputusasa sebelum mencobanya. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan jika kau masih pesimis!" ujar Hashirama dengan nada tegas.

Safir Haruki bergetar pelan.

"Menjadi pecundang tapi pantang menyerah, lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa dan putus asa!"

Haruki menundukkan kepalanya. Perkataan Hashirama benar. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mewujudkan perdamaian. Ia hanya diam dan menuruti segala keinginan ayahnya. Teringat ia kepada mendiang ibunya yang selalu bercerita tentang perdamaian dan semangat pantang menyerah sebagai seorang ninja.

"Kau benar, Senju..." Hashirama tersenyum "...tapi, apakah kau tahu bagaimana mewujudkan perdamaian?" senyum Hashirama pudar saat itu juga. "Hanya dengan omong kosong tidak mungkin tercipta perdamaian!"

KRAKK!

Kayu yang tadi mengekang pergerakan Haruki perlahan-lahan mulai retak. Hashirama sedikit terkejut _Mokuton_ nya retak karena ledakan chakra dari Haruki.

'Ia menyimpan chakra?' kata Hashirama dalam hati.

"Arrrrrggghhhhhh..."

KRAKK!

Kayu yang mengekang pergerakan Haruki, kini hancur. Terlihat juga Hashirama langsung mundur seketika.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.." Haruki masih mengatur nafasnya, "...hanya dengan berbicara...hahh...tidak dapat menciptakan perdamaian." Haruki menatap tajam Hashirama "...jika kau memang bisa mewujudkan perdamaian, buktikan padaku!"

Hashirama menahan napasnya melihat ledakan chakra dari Haruki. Meskipun tidak besar, tapi sangat berbahaya karena ini adalah chakra...

"Chakra kebencian. Terlihat dari aura disekitarku yang berubah drastis..." Hashirama menutup matanya, berpikir. 'Keras kepala. Terpaksa aku harus melawannya.' pikir Hashirama.

Hashirama terlihat merentangkan satu tangannya ke depan, ia lalu bergumam pelan. " _ **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!**_ "

Hashirama memanipulasi tangannya menjadi tombak-tombak kayu yang memanjang menuju target, yaitu Haruki. Haruki langsung merangkai _handseal_ dengan cepat.

 _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

Haruki menyemburkan bola api berukuran sedang ke arah tombak-tombak kayu yang mengejarnya. Sulur-sulur kayu tersebut pun hangus terbakar. Haruki menyeringai senang melihat itu.

 _ **Mokuton: Shichuro no Jutsu**_

Senyum Haruki pudar saat sebuah penjara kayu mengurungnya. Tangannya terikat ke belakang dengan kayu. Hashirama ㅡsang pelakuㅡ berjalan pelan menuju Haruki dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Haruki yang terduduk di penjara kayu buatannya.

"Kau tahu?" Hashirama berbisik pelan, "Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau gagal, jika kita terus mencoba, keberhasilan akan datang kepada kita."

Safir Haruki bergetar hebat.

Kata-kata itu...

Kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan mendiang ibunya sebelum meninggal.

 _Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau gagal_

 _Jika kita terus mencoba_

 _Keberhasilan akan datang kepada kita_

 _Haruki, ingatlah..._

 _Kaa-san akan selalu hidup di hatimu dan mengawasimu_

 _Sayonara, Haruki-chan..._

 _Maafkan Kaa-san Haruki, karena Kaa-san tidak bisa menemanimu lagi..._

 _Jadilah ninja yang hebat_

 _Gomennasai... Haruki..._

JRASSSHHH!

"AKKKHHH!"

Iris Hashirama melebar melihat sebuah tombak kayu menembus dada Haruki hingga tembus ke punggung. Darah bermuncratan dari dada dan punggung Haruki. Gashirama menatap tajam pelaku.

Hashirama melebarkan matanya "Tou- _sama._ Kenapa?!" tanya Hashirama pelan.

"Kau mempunyai dua kesalahan, Hashirama..." kata Butsuma dengan suara berat. "Pertama, kau membiarkan Uchiha ini hidup terlalu lama setelah kau tangkap.." Butsuma menyeringai jahat. "Kedua, kau tidak langsung membunuhnya!" kata Butsuma dengan muka 'gila'nya.

Hashirama terlihat akan menghampiri Haruki, namun "Jika kau mendekatinya, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ancam Butsuma dengan aura yang seram.

Hashirama tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk saat ini kecuali menuruti perintah ayahnya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Meninggalkan Haruki yang masih terkurung di penjara kayu dan tertusuk sebuah tombak kayu.

"I-inilah ohok-waktunya u-untuk menjalankan ren-cana." gumam Haruki. Haruki lalu menutup kedua matanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka kedua matanya dan _Sharingan_ miliknya telah aktif.

Ia lalu dengan susah payah mengalirkan chakranya ke tangannya untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Akhirnya, ikatan terhadap tangannya terlepas. Haruki lalu merangkai sebuah _handseal_. " **Izanagi.** " bisiknya pelan.

* * *

 **Bersama Tobirama, di hutan yang tak jauh dari Senju Compound**

Tobirama duduk termenung di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia sedang menunggu musuhnya ㅡNarutoㅡ untuk muncul. Mungkin ia tidak berhasil melalui _Suiton-_ ku, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Tobirama. Sayangnya, pemikiran Tobirama berhasil terbantahkan saat sosok yang ia pikirkan berdiri dengan angkuh di depannya.

"Heh, akhirnya kau muncul." Tobirama tersenyum mengejek "..kukira kau mati!" Naruto menggeram kesal. Sang Uchiha muda tersebut lalu langsung melesat. Pukulan ia arahkan ke perut Tobirama.

Dhuakh! Tangan Tobirama menangkis dengan cepat kepalan tangan Naruto. Tobirama kemudian dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong ninjanya, ia dengan cepat menghunuskan kunainya mencoba melukai perut sebelah kiri Naruto. Naruto menggeserkan badannya ke sebelah kanan agar tidak tertusuk kunai Tobirama yang diarahkan ke ginjalnya.

Naruto dengan cepat mencoba meninju dagu Tobirama. Tobirama menggeserkan sedikit kepalanya, sehingga tinjuan Naruto hanya meninju angin. Tobirama lalu menggunakan kunainya untuk menggores Naruto.

Cratt! Darah muncrat. Naruto menatap sejenak bahunya yang tergores. Ia kemudian dengan cepat menundukkan tubuhnya saat sebuah kunai melesat menuju lehernya.

Srett! Kunai itu hanya memotong sedikit rambut hitamnya. Naruto kemudian dengan cepat memusatkan chakra pada tangannya. Ia pun dengan cepat _sunshin_ ke belakang Tobirama dan menghempaskan Tobirama dengan kencang.

Dhuakh! Dhuakh! Brukkh!

Tobirama berdiri dari jatuhnya. Ia tersenyum miring. "Mari kita lanjutkan!" ia merangkai beberapa _handseal_ " ** _Suiton: Mizurappa_**." Tobirama menyemburkan air dari mulutnya yang meluncur menuju Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia memiliki _chakra control_ yang luar biasa.." decih Naruto. Ia lalu merapal serangkaian _handseal._

 _ **Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu**_

Naruto menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dan air tersebut mengelilingi Naruto, membentuk sebuah penjara air dengan Naruto berada di dalamnya.

"Untung saja aku pernah berlatih _jutsu Suiton._ Jika tidak..." gumam Naruto pelan.

Splash! Suara cipratan air dari _jutsu_ milik Tobirama dan Naruto. Naruto menghilangkan penjara air miliknya dan langsung melesat menuju Tobirama. Tobirama melebarkan kedua matanya, ia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Wushh!

Rambut putih milik Tobirama beterbangan setelah hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa wajahnya.

'Dimana dia?' safir Tobirama bergerak cepat melirik kanan-kiri sebagai reaksi atas menghilangnya Naruto dari hadapannya.

Krakkk! Tanah yang ia pijaki retak. Tobirama yang merasakan bahaya langsung mundur jauh ke belakang.

"Menggunakan _Doton_ untuk bersembunyi di tanah. Kau licik." ungkap Tobirama pelan. Iris matanya menatap tajam kepala Naruto yang menyembul dari dalam tanah.

Naruto tertawa pelan "Hahaha, itu bukan licik. Tetapi...itu tindakan yang cerdas!" jawab Naruto. Naruto lalu bangkit dan kini seluruh tubuhnya telah berada 10 meter di hadapan Tobirama.

Tobirama menyeringai tipis "Jadi 'dia' telah mati, ya?" Tobirama membentuk segel sederhana (+) dengan tangannya. "Baiklah, sekarang-"

"Hentikan!"

" _Aniki,_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Ku bilang, hentikan!"

"Tidak. Aku tid-"

"Jika kalian terus bertikai, perdamaian tidak akan tercipta!" kata Hashirama dengan nada tegas.

"Ayah yang memulai ini. Jadi jangan salahkan aku!" ujar Tobirama.

Hashirama melebarkan matanya "Apa katamu? Tou- _sama_ yang memulai ini?" tanya Hashirama gagap.

Tobirama mengangguk. Setelah itu, ia menceritakan kepada kakaknya bahwa ayah mereka, Senju Butsuma, memberikan sebuah misi rahasia padanya. Yaitu membunuh adik Uchiha Madara agar Madara membenci klan Senju dan akan menjauhi Hashirama.

Tobirama juga menyatakan bahwa temannya, Haruki, juga diberi misi untuk membunuh Hashirama. Mendengar hal itu, Hashirama membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Dan juga..." Tobirama diam sejenak, "...aku telah membunuh Uchiha Izuna." Naruto terdiam dan segera menghubungi _Chi Bunshin_ nya.

Negatif.

Naruto tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan _Chi Bunshin_ nya. Ia lalu mencoba mendeteksi chakra Izuna.

DEG!

'A-apa?' Naruto mencoba mencari chakra Izuna dengan chakranya. Walau sulit, Naruto tetap mencobanya.

Uchiha Compound. Negatif.

Training Ground Uchiha. Negatif.

'APA-APAAN INI!? APAKAH IZUNA- _CHAN_ BERHASIL DIBUNUH!?' Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat. Ia belum menyerah, ia lalu mencoba mencari chakra Izuna di bilik kamarnya.

Sama. Negatif.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Tobirama. "Berani-beraninya kau..." ia mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung melesat dengan kepalan tangan teracung.

Buakkhh! Tobirama terkena telak pukulan Naruto. Pipi kirinya terdapat bekas pukulan. Hashirama terkejut melihat adiknya terlempar beberapa meter karena pukulan Naruto. Ia langsung menghadang Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" teriak Naruto penuh kemarahan. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, sebagian chakranya ikut keluar karena kemarahannya.

"Tobi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Hashirama pada adiknya dengan nada tegas.

Tobirama menundukkan kepalanya " _Gomen ne,_ aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain." gumam Tobirama pelan.

"APA KATAMU?!" Naruto menggeram marah. Ia lalu langsung merangkai serangkaian _handseal_ yang cukup rumit.

 _ **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**_

Naruto menembakkan beberapa bola api kecil dari mulutnya, mengarah kepada Hashirama dan Tobirama. Tobirama langsung maju dan merangkai beberapa _handseal_.

 _ **Suiton: Suijinheki**_

Tobirama menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dan terbentuklah dinding air. _Jutsu Katon_ milik Naruto pun langsung lenyap setelah terkena dinding air tersebut.

'Cih, sial. Aku berada dalam pertarungan yang salah.' geram Naruto dalam hati.

"HASHIRAMA!"

Madara tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pertarungan dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Madara..." Hashirama terdiam di tempatnya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan namaku! Itu menjijikkan!" mata Madara berubah menjadi _Mangekyou Sharingan_ dengan pola tiga bulatan berada di tiga sisi berbeda dan satu bulatan besar di tengah.

"Kau bukanlah apa-apa. Kau dan klanmu hanya sepotong kotoran yang pantas untuk dibuang!" desis Madara penuh amarah.

Tobirama menggeram marah "Hei Uchiha, jika kau jantan, hadapi-" tangan Hashirama terbentang di depan dada Tobirama, menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Maafkan aku dan klanku, Madara..." Tobirama melebarkan kedua matanya "...klanku memulai ini dengan sengaja," Hashirama membungkuk, "...kau boleh menghukumku!"

Tobirama terdiam. _Speechless._

Begitu juga Madara dan Naruto.

"Madara..." Hashirama menatap Madara "...setelah kau menghukumku, mari kita berdamai." Madara diam mendengarkan "..setelah berdamai, mari kita membuat sebuah desa dan menjalankan roda pemerintahan." Hashirama menghela nafas panjang "Setelah di desa, mari kita wujudkan perdamaian di dunia!"

Naruto melirik Madara yang terdiam memikirkan perkataan Hashirama. Sementara Tobirama heran betapa keras kepalanya sang kakak dengan ideologi miliknya. Madara diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Hashirama.

Tangan Hashirama terjulur ke depan.

Madara menggerakkan tangannya. Di dalam hatinya, ia masih bimbang tentang apa yang akan dipilihnya. Balas dendam ataukah perdamaian? Balas dendam karena Tobirama telah membunuh Izuna -adiknya-. Atau perdamaian -yang telah ia impikan-?

Madara menggerakkan perlahan tangannya. Hashirama menunggu uluran tangan Madara dengan sabar. Dan jawabannya adalah...

Madara menepis kasar tangan Hashirama dan langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat _handseal._

Madara tertawa jahat "Jawabanku adalah..."

.

.

" **...Tidak!** "

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's** _ **been a long** **time.**_

Sejak fic ini dipublish 19 Maret lalu, saya sudah pikirkan alurnya ke depan. Tapi, saya kira fic ini bakal ditanggapi sinis karena udah _mainstream_ dan ide pasaran. Ga kepikiran bakal dapat tanggapan positif. Suer dah :v

Dan sekarang, saya udah update fic ini 2 bulan setelah dipublish :v. Saya akan fokus dulu ke fic ini dan saya akan membiarkan fic saya yang satunya terbengkalai *ditabok*. Yep, _it's all what I've got. Gomennasai_ karena tidak balas review kalian. Saya masih perlu saran untuk fic ini. Jujur, saya ga tahu chap depan alurnya saya bawa kemana *NowPlaying Armada - Mau Dibawa Kemana*

Izuna mati? Yap. He is confirmed be a dead man. *Izuna: Eh anjirrr, baru muncul udah mati aja -_-* Penyebab matinya? Chap 3/4 akan terungkap. Fanfiction _error_ lagi anjirrr. Saya udah tulis fic ini sampe 4 chap, eh ilang semuanya. Entah karena hp saya yang jadul apa karena kena _virus Ransomware WannaCry_ *emang hape bisa kena woyy?*

Dan, _ehehehehe_ *cengar-cengir* Haruki not yet confirmed be a dead girl. Saya sudah siapkan porsi untuk Haruki- _chan_ di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dia bakal jadi salah satu tokoh _koentji_ di fic ini.

 _By the way to the way of busway that lead the way,_ saya emang ngebuat Tobirama udah jadi _Master Suiton._ Bisa memunculkan air dari ketiadaan. Kemampuan lainnya mungkin muncul suatu saat nanti.

Ada yang bingung soal _timeline_. Well, ini _timeline_ nya HashiMada umur remaja. Naruto umur 13 tahun (seingat saya). Naruto seumuran sama Haruki & Tobirama.

Update selanjutnya? _I don't know. Maybe two weeks or four weeks later from today?_ Tapi saya lagi males sih nulis :v Tapi akan saya usahakan. Yang pasti gak dalam waktu dekat ini. Mungkin pertengahan Ramadhan atau sehabis lebaran *Readers: Lama amat woy!* Itu baru kemungkinan kok *nyengir kudanil* Maaf soal words, cuma 5,800-an dengan A/N dan tetek bengeknya. Saya memang payah soal words :'(

Oh iya, saya mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa di bulan Ramadhan di tanggal 27 nanti bagi yang Muslim. Saya gak terlalu aktif di ffn, jadi saya ucapin sekarang aja dah *digampar*. _Anyway,_ ada saran soal bentuk _Mangekyou_ Naruto? Sampaikan di kolom review ya?

Sekian sampai disini dulu. Sampaikan kritik/saran yang membangun lewat kolom review. Jangan lupa klik fav & follow (if you like it). See you in next chapter, gaes!

 _Ciao..._

 ** _RnR Please_**

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


	3. Chapter 3: Overdose Of Trouble

**Uchiha Naruto: Kami no Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning(s): OOC, OC**

 **Genre: Adventure & Humor**

 **Rated: Semi M**

 **Pair: -**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Overdose Of Trouble**

 **Uchiha Compound, setengah jam sebelum Madara muncul di hadapan Naruto-Hashirama-Tobirama**

Shiroi masih duduk manis di bilik kamarnya dengan secangkir teh hangat. Ia nampak tidak mengkhawatirkan putri semata wayangnya, Haruki. Walau ia tahu bahwa Hashirama itu adalah Prodigy klan Senju.

Shiroi meneguk tetesan terakhir dari seduhan teh hangat di cangkirnya. Shiroi lalu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan pelan menuju luar ruangan dan memandang bulan purnama berbentuk bulat sempurna tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

"Haruki, apakah kau berhasil?" gumam Shiroi pelan.

Wajahnya tampak lelah dengan situasi yang ada sekarang. Perang harga diri ini menyita waktunya dari berkumpul bersama keluarga.

'Meguri- _chan,_ apa yang harus ku lakukan?' tanya Shiroi dalam hati. Menanyakan suatu hal kepada mendiang istrinya. Hal ini sering ia lakukan apabila ia sedang merindukan mendian istrinya, Uchiha Meguri.

Shiroi kemudian merasakan chakra yang ia kenal tak jauh dari sini. Ia pun lekas mencari chakra yang dimaksud dengan mata _sharingan_ yang menyala merah di kegelapan malam.

.

.

Shiroi kini tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik seseorang dengan pakaian hitam lengkap dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Tapi ia tahu, orang itu pasti Senju. Apa yang ia lakukan? Mau menyusup eh? Begitu pikir Shiroi.

Sang penyusup menolehkan kepalanya kesana kesini untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya. "Aku merasakan chakra adik Madara berada di dalam kamar ini. Aku harus masuk!"

Sang penyusup dengan gerakan pelan membuka pintu bilik kamar tersebut dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Shiroi langsung menyusul penyusup tersebut, namun ia hanya berdiri di depan bilik kamar yang dimasuki oleh penyusup tadi.

Sang penyusup mengambil sebuah katana yang telah terasah tajam untuk menghilangkan nyawa dari wadahnya. Ia arahkan katana tersebut tepat di atas jantung Izuna yang tengah tertidur di sebuah _fuuton._ Ia langsung menghunuskan katana tersebut dan...

Jrasssshhhh! Mata Izuna terbelalak. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dada kirinya. Letak jantungnya berada. Ia melihat sesosok dengan dengan pakaian hitam serta kepala yang tertutup tengah menusuk dadanya dalam.

"S-s-si-siapa k-ka-kau?!"

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Kau akan mati!" kata sang penyusup sambil memperdalam tusukannya terhadap dada Izuna.

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Shiroi langsung mendobrak pintu saat ia mendengar sebuah teriakan. Shiroi terbelalak saat sosok dengan pakaian hitam menusuk dada Izuna hingga darah bercucuran dari dada Izuna.

"Siapa kau!?" tanya Shiroi penuh amarah. Sosok tersebut hanya tersenyum miring dan langsung berniat kabur. Namun...

Crashhh! Poof!

Shiroi menghantamnya dengan bogemnya dan sosok tersebut menghilang disertai kepulan asap. " _Bunshin._ " gumam Shiroi pelan. Shiroi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Izuna yang wajahnya telah pucat. Ia kehabisan banyak darah.

Shiroi akan menggendong Izuna "Ayo, akan ku obati lukamu." Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Izuna, " _Iie,_ Shiroi- _sama,_ ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara... Uhkkk...tentang permintaan terakhir." ujar Izuna dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya makin memucat.

Shiroi menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau masih bisa sembuh dengan obat khas Uchiha. Juga dengan _Izanagi_." kata Shiroi pelan.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti i-itu...Ohok!" Izuna memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, "Ak-aku hanya ingin Anda menyampaikan permintaan terakhirku pada Madara- _nii_ dan Naruto. Ohok-ohok!" Izuna batuk disertai darah. Waktunya akan segera habis.

Shiroi mengangguk pelan "Baiklah, aku mendengarkan." Izuna tersenyum sedih, "Berikanlah...uhuk...mataku yang telah bertransformasi menjadi _Mangekyou_ kepada kakakku. Dan ohok-" Izuna terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. "Sampaikan padanya permintaan maafku karena aku tidak bisa mewujudkan perdamaian dengannya." Izuna tersenyum tulus, "Dan sampaikan pada Naruto bahwa...ohok-ohok...aku menyayanginya." Izuna menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Izuna mati dengan senyum tulus yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Shiroi tersenyum sedih melihat Izuna tewas. Ia menggeram marah, darahnya mendidih, ia meneriakkan satu kata yang paling dibenci dalam hidupnya. "SENJUUU!"

* * *

 **Areal pertarungan Madara-Naruto-Hashirama-Tobirama**

Madara menepis kasar tangan Hashirama dan langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat _handseal._

Madara tertawa jahat "Jawabanku adalah...tidak!" Madara membengkakkan dadanya, menghirup nafas yang dalam.

 _ **Katon: Bakufu Ranbu**_

Madara menyemburkan api berbentuk pusaran spiral dari mulutnya. Tobirama maju ke depan dan merangkai serangkaian _handseal._

 _ **Suiton: Suishoha**_

Muncul sebuah pusaran air raksasa yang langsung melenyapkan pusaran api berbentuk spiral milik Madara. Madara mendecih pelan. Ia melirik Naruto yang berada di samping kirinya, Naruto mengangguk pelan. Madara dan Naruto pun merangkai _handseal_ secara bersamaan.

" _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_ "

" _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_ "

Mereka mengucapkan _jutsu_ mereka secara bersamaan. Lalu dari mulut mereka berdua, menyembur bola api berukuran raksasa menuju Hashirama-Tobirama. Tobirama langsung merangkai serangkaian _handseal_ yang rumit.

 _ **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_

Dari ketiadaan muncul sebuah naga air raksasa. Naga air tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memakan bola api raksasa milik Madara-Naruto. Bola api milik Madara-Naruto pun lenyap tak berbekas.

Madara-Naruto mendecih kesal, Madara-Naruto lalu menciptakan sebuah _bunshin_. Hashirama-Tobirama menatap datar keduanya. Uchiha hanya memiliki elemen api, mereka takkan bisa menang walau jumlahnya banyak sekalipun, pikir Tobirama percaya diri.

Namun...

Dua Naruto tiba-tiba saja telah berada di hadapan Hashirama-Tobirama. Hashirama terbelalak terkejut, begitu juga Tobirama. Dua Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Mati kau!" Tangan dua Naruto terkepal dan ia langsung meninju kakak beradik itu di wajah mereka.

Dhuakh! Dhuakh!

Hashirama-Tobirama terdorong sedikit ke belakang. Tak sampai disitu, dua Madara tiba-tiba berada di hadapan mereka berdua dengan tangan terkepal yang telah dialiri chakra. Dua Madara lalu meninju perut kakak beradik tersebut dengan keras.

Bhuakh! Brakkkh! Bruugghhh!

Hashirama-Tobirama terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang setelah terkena tinjuan dua Madara yang mereka asumsikan; satu _bunshin_ Madara dan satu Madara asli. Begitu juga dengan dua Naruto.

"Situasi yang mudah berubah, eh?" mata _Mangekyou_ Madara berputar dan berubah menjadi _sharingan._ Ia menyeringai tipis, "Kami, Uchiha, tidak menumpukan kekuatan kami pada _Doujutsu_ milik kami. Tetapi..." Madara terdiam sejenak, "...kami menumpukan kekuatan kami pada kecerdasan serta insting bertarung!"

Naruto menatap datar Hashirama-Tobirama yang telah berdiri kembali. Safirnya menajam saat Hashirama merangkai sebuah _handseal_.

 _ **Mokuton: Mokuryuu no Jutsu**_

Tanah tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Madara-Naruto memicingkan mata mereka.

'Apa lagi ini?' batin Madara.

Blarrr! Dari dalam tanah muncul naga kayu raksasa dan langsung menyerang Madara-Naruto. Naruto berkeringat dingin melihat hal itu. Sementara, Madara masih terlihat tenang dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya.

"Naruto, lakukan kombinasi!" tukas Madara. Naruto meliriknya sejenak dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Madara lalu langsung merangkai _handseal._

 ** _Katon: Gouka Mekyakku_**

Madara menyemburkan api dalam intensitas besar mengarah kepada naga kayu raksasa buatan Hashirama. Madara melirik Naruto, Naruto mengangguk. Naruto lalu merangkai _handseal_ yang rumit.

 _ **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan serangkaian segelnya, muncul sebuah naga air raksasa dan langsung memakan api raksasa dari Madara. Muncul perempatan di dahi Madara.

"Oi, Naruto no Baka! Jangan lama-lama mengeluarkan _jutsu_ mu! Lihat, api milikku telah lenyap!" dengus Madara sambil mencekik Naruto.

"A-akkh... L-l-lepask-khan a-ak-ku." ujar Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan Madara.

Hashirama-Tobirama _sweatdrop_ melihat pertengkaran adik-kakak yang tidak pada tempatnya dan tidak pada saat yang tepat. Madara melepaskan cekikannya terhadap Naruto. Dan langsung menatap tajam Hashirama-Tobirama. Ia menyeringai tipis.

Bhuakhh! Hashirama-Tobirama terpelanting setelah sesuatu menghantam mereka. Hashirama-Tobirama menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mereka, mencari pelaku pemukulan terhadap mereka.

Dhuakh!

Belum mereka sempat melihat, Tobirama terkena telak pukulan pada pipinya hingga terdapat bekas pukulan. Hashirama terkejut melihat adiknya dipukul dengan cepat.

Bhuakh! Dhuakh! Dhuakh! Bruakh! Brakkh!

Pukulan combo menghantam dua kakak-beradik tersebut. Hashirama menajamkan mata dan telinganya.

"!"

Instingnya berteriak bahwa di belakangnya datang sebuah bahaya. Langsung saja Hashirama melompat ke kanan.

"Tobi, lompat!"

Tobirama langsung melompat ke kiri saat mendengar instruksi kakaknya. Ia lalu menatap sesosok yang melesat menuju dirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Brakkkh!

Sebuah tinju berhasil ia tahan. Dan ia pun langsung memegang tinju tersebut dan langsung menariknya. Ia langsung meninju wajah sosok tersebut.

Bhuakh!

Tak sampai disitu, Tobirama meninju perut sosok tersebut dengan bertubi-tubi.

Dhuakh! Dhuakh! Dhuakh!

Tobirama lalu mengarahkan kepalan tangannya menuju dagu sosok tersebut.

Dhuakh! Sosok tersebut terlempar ke udara. Tobirama lalu langsung memusatkan chakra di kepalan tangannya. Dan meninju sosok tersebut keras.

DHUAKHH!

Brukkkh!

Sosok tersebut terlempar lima meter. Tobirama dapat mendengar suara kekehan. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Heh, lumayan.." Naruto ㅡsosok tersebutㅡ menepukkan pakaiannya yang terkena debu "...tapi masih belum kuat!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja berada di depan Tobirama dan langsung meninju perut Tobirama, mengakibatkan Tobirama membungkuk.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dan langsung menghunuskan kunai tersebut.

Crattt! Percikan darah mengenai wajah Naruto. Naruto menusukkan kunainya lebih dalam pada bahu Tobirama.

Tobirama meringis "Akkkkh.." Naruto lalu memukul Tobirama di pipinya dengan tangan yang telah teraliri oleh chakra. Tobirama terlempar cukup jauh.

Brukkkh!

Tobirama meringis menahan nyeri di pipi dan bahunya. Ia perlahan berdiri sambil memegangi bahu kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Heh..." Tobirama tersenyum tipis "...benar-benar seorang Prodigy." Tobirama menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membuat _handseal._

 ** _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_**

Dari ketiadaan muncul air dengan intensitas yang besar. Air tersebut bergerak ke atas dan langsung melesat tajam menuju Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merangkai _handseal_ dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 _ **Doton: Doryuuheki**_

Brakkk! Dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah dinding tanah. _Suiton: Daibakufu_ milik Tobirama langsung menghantam dinding tanah tersebut.

Krakkk! Blarrr!

Dinding tanah buatan Naruto langsung hancur. Naruto lalu langsung merangkai sebuah _handseal_ dan membisikkan nama _jutsu_ nya.

 _ **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu**_

Tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan tenggelam dan hilang ke dalam tanah. Tobirama yang mengira bahwa Naruto telah ikut tersapu oleh _jutsu_ nya, langsung menyeringai kecil.

'Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha. Tidak akan menang melawan Senju!' kata Tobirama dalam hati.

Krakkk! Tanah dibawah Tobirama retak dan dengan cepat sebuah tinju meluncur menghantam dagunya hingga Tobirama terlempar ke udara.

Bruggghhh! Tobirama sangat terkejut. Senju muda tersebut tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa lolos dari _jutsu Suiton-_ nya. Ia mengira bahwa Naruto telah ikut tersapu oleh _Suiton: Daibakufu_ miliknya.

Naruto tertawa pelan "Selalu lengah." tangannya bersidekap menatap angkuh Tobirama "Senju sepertimu hanya akan menjadi butiran debu di dunia yang luas ini." Naruto lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Tobirama. "Bagaimana, Senju? Kau masih bisa 'berdansa' denganku?!"

Safir Tobirama melebar, bukti bahwa ia terkejut 'Berdansa? Cih, ia pandai memainkan emosi' decak Tobirama kesal dalam hati.

Tobirama menutup kedua matanya, lalu ia membukanya dengan cepat. "Tentu saja aku masih bisa 'berdansa' denganmu!" Tobirama bangkit dan melompat ke belakang, menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah katana dari wadahnya, yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Izuna.

'Aku tidak terlalu berbakat dalam _Kenjutsu,_ tapi setidaknya ini dapat merepotkannya' batin Tobirama. Tobirama lalu melesat menuju Naruto dan menyabetkan katana nya horizontal, berniat membelah perut Naruto. Naruto memundurkan badannya menghindari sabetan horizontal katana Tobirama.

Tobirama lalu menyabetkan katana nya secara vertikal, mengincar kepala Naruto. Naruto menggeserkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan sabetan vertikal katana Tobirama hanya menyabet sedikit rambut hitam Naruto. Melihat ada kesempatan, Naruto melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak.

'Bertarung dengan tangan kosong melawan orang dengan senjata. Sungguh tidak adil' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Naruto memasang pose siap siaga menerima serangan berikutnya.

Wushhh! Rambut Naruto berkibar. Ia melesat dengan cepat menuju Tobirama. Naruto lalu mengambil sebilah kunai dan melemparkannya ke Tobirama. Naruto kemudian merapal _handseal._

 ** _Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**

Poof! Kunai yang berjumlah satu tadi, kini berjumlah puluhan bahkan ratusan. Tobirama yang melihat itu langsung merangkai beberapa _handseal._

 ** _Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu_**

Tobirama menyemburkan air dalam jumlah banyak; dan air tersebut pun mengelilingi Tobirama. Membentuk sebuah penjara air, melindungi Tobirama.

Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash!

Ratusan kunai tertahan beberapa centi dari tubuh Tobirama (seperti kejadian Yamato-Kisame di Pulau Kura-Kura). Naruto mendecih pelan. Di dalam penjara air, Tobirama merangkai serangkaian _handseal_ dengan cepat.

 _ **Suiton: Rekku Suigeki**_

Dari dalam mulut Tobirama, muncul beberapa panah beku yang terbuat dari air mengarah kepada satu target, yaitu Naruto. Terlihat juga Tobirama telah menghilangkan penjara air miliknya. Naruto menghindari panah-panah beku tersebut dengan mudah.

Naruto tertawa sinis "Hahaha, jangan terlalu jumawa, Senju..." Naruto menutup kedua matanya, "...pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai!" Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe.

Wajah Tobirama terlihat terkejut. Naruto menatap tajam Tobirama dengan _sharingan_ yang menyala terang. "Mati kau, Senju!"

* * *

"Tobi, lompat!"

Hashirama melompat ke kanan setelah ia menginstruksikan kepada adiknya untuk melompat. Ia mendarat dengan mulus.

"Klan Senju memang pematik peperangan. Setelah dahulu mereka memerangi Uchiha karena salah satu Senju menikah dengan Uchiha. Sekarang..." Madara terdiam sejenak, "...mereka memerangi Uchiha dengan membunuh adikku!" lanjut Madara sambil menatap dingin Hashirama.

"Tetapi, itu bukan murni kesalahan Senju." sangkal Hashirama. Mata cokelatnya menatap balik Madara, "Klan Uchiha lah yang awalnya memantik peperangan."

Madara menggeram kesal "Bukan salah Senju kau bilang!?" Madara merangkai _handseal_ ringan. "Akan ku beritahu satu hal..." Madara menggantungkan ucapannya.

"...bagaimana pedihnya kehilangan seorang adik yang berharga!"

Madara menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya hingga dadanya membengkak. " _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_ " Madara menyemburkan bola api berukuran besar ke arah Hashirama. Hashirama hanya menatap datar bola api tersebut. Ia lalu merapal beberapa _handseal._

 ** _Mokuton: Mokujoheki_**

Muncul sebuah kubah kayu di depan Hashirama menahan serangan bola api Madara. Hashirama langsung _sunshin_ ke belakang Madara dan...

Duakh! Tinjuan Hashirama berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan kanan Madara. Hashirama kemudian mencoba mengenai perut Madara dengan lututnya. Madara lagi-lagi menepis lutut Hashirama dengan tangan kirinya. Madara lalu mengarahkan tumit kakinya ke arah perut Hashirama.

Dhuakh! Perut Hashirama terkena tendangan Madara. Hashirama lalu mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mengarahkan tendangannya ke kepala Madara.

Dhuakh! Madara sedikit terdorong ke belakang akibat tendangan Hashirama. Ia mendecih pelan. "Cih." Madara lalu berlari menuju Hashirama dengan kunai di tangan kanannya. Sementara, Hashirama terlihat menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Madara melemparkan kunai di tangan kanannya lalu ia merangkai _handseal_ dengan cepat.

 _ **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

Poof! Ratusan kunai meluncur dengan deras mengarah kepada Hashirama. Hashirama menggunakan _**Mokuton: Mokujoheki**_ untuk menghalau seluruh ratusan kunai yang menuju dirinya.

Madara bersiap menyerang lagi, namun...

"Tunggu!" teriak Hashirama.

" _Nani?!_ " respon Madara pelan.

"Pertarungan ini hanya akan membuat rantai kebencian! Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini!"

Madara menggeram "Bukankah klan Senju telah memulainya terlebih dahulu, seperti dulu?!" ucap Madara dengan urat yang keluar.

"Tidak, kau salah..." Hashirama menghela nafas pelan, "...klan Senju hanya menjaga apa yang kita dapat. Dulu, Tetua Senju berkata bahwa Uchiha merampas apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak milik Senju." kata Hashirama.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Madara pelan.

Hashirama menegakkan tubuhnya, "Uchiha Haruki, atau bisa ku panggil Uchiha Senju Haruki. Dia adalah anak dari Uchiha Shiroi dan mendiang Senju Meguri atau sering kau panggil Uchiha Meguri."

Mata Madara terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Uchiha Shiroi menyembunyikan ini semua dari dirinya dan para Uchiha lain. Sebuah rahasia yang mengungkap dibalik terjadinya peperangan di antara Uchiha-Senju.

"Dengan kata lain..." Hashirama menatap datar Madara, "...klan Senju hanya ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi hak milik mereka, yaitu Senju Haruki." ungkap Hashirama pelan.

"Omong kosong!" Madara menggeram marah, "Dengan _sharingan_ dan juga _Mokuton,_ aku bertaruh bahwa tidak mungkin klan Senju hanya ingin mendapatkannya.." mata Madara menajam "..tetapi klan Senju ingin memulai peperangan lain!" mata _sharingan_ Madara lalu berputar dan berubah menjadi _Mangekyou Sharingan_ dengan pola tiga bulatan di tiga sisi dan satu bulatan besar berada di tengah.

"Majulah, Hashirama!" Madara lalu berlari kencang menuju Hashirama.

'Tidak ada cara lain!' Hashirama pun berlari kencang menuju Madara.

"HASHIRAMA!"

"MADARA!"

* * *

Dhuakh!

Pipi Tobirama terkena telak pukulan Naruto. Tobirama terlihat kewalahan mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto. Naruto bergerak lincah dan dengan cepat melayangkan pukulannya.

Perut.

Dhuakh!

Dada.

Dhuakh!

Wajah dan pipi.

Dhuakh!

Dagu.

Dhuakh!

Perut.

Dhuakh!

Brukkkh!

Tobirama terlempar sejauh 5 meter. Tobirama merintih pelan merasakan rasa perih hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

'Dia cepat!' batin Tobirama.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. 'Aku hanya mengandalkan _sharingan_ untuk memprediksi gerakanmu 3 detik lebih cepat. Dan mengkombinasikan dengan kecepatan yang ku punya' ungkap Naruto dalam hatinya.

Ohok!

Tobirama memuntahkan darah segar lagi dari mulutnya. Dari awal pertarungannya, ia telah beberapa kali memuntahkan darah dan Naruto hanya lecet sedikit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa pertarungan ini tidak seimbang.

Tobirama melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. Terlihat di iris matanya bahwa Naruto terengah-engah dan lelah di wajahnya. Tobirama perlahan bangkit dan menatap tajam Naruto.

'Chakraku mulai menipis' desah Tobirama dalam hati.

Tobirama menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan langsung merangkai serangkaian _handseal_ yang rumit dan panjang. Lalu, ia pun mengucapkan _jutsu_ nya.

 _ **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_

Dari ketiadaan, muncul seekor naga air raksasa. Naga tersebut langsung meluncur cepat menyerang Naruto. Naruto berlari menghindari terjangan naga tersebut, namun naga tersebut malah mengikuti arah Naruto berlari. Tobirama jatuh berlutut, lututnya menimpa tanah dan tangannya menapak di tanah menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

'Jika ia masih bertahan, maka tamatlah aku' ujar Tobirama dalam hati.

Naga air raksasa masih mengejar Naruto. Naruto menatap kedatangan naga tersebut dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras.

' _Jutsu_ pertahanan milikku tidaklah bagus. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' Naruto bergumam panik di dalam hatinya.

Splash!

Naruto terkena terjangan naga air tersebut dengan keras hingga ia terpental beberapa meter dan menabrak pohon dengan keras.

Krakkk!

"Ugghh... Sepertinya tulangku patah." gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto perlahan bangkit. Ia dapat melihat Tobirama jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tangan dan lutut sebagai tumpuan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi." ujarnya memberi tatapan mengejek pada Tobirama.

Tobirama menyunggingkan senyum miring tatkala Naruto mengaduh sambil memegangi pinggulnya. "Sepertinya kau memiliki penyakit _encok_ di usiamu yang muda." Tobirama melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Naruto, seakan membalas ucapan Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto berjalan pelan menghampiri Tobirama. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk membuat _handseal._ Tobirama terlihat pasrah menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

'Aniki, maafkan aku jika aku sering membuatmu kesal.' Tobirama memejamkan kedua matanya, menggali kenangan terindah yang ia buat bersama kakaknya, Senju Hashirama.

Saat itu, di malam yang indah. Malam bulan purnama. Malam yang penuh akan keceriaan. Langit saat itu dipenuhi dengan bintang-gemintang yang bercahaya begitu terang. Saat itu, ia dan kakaknya duduk berdampingan di tepi bukit. Bersuka cita, bergembira, tak ada kesedihan yang terpancar kaena saat itu kedamaian masih melingkupi kehidupan mereka.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tepi bukit, 5 tahun lalu_

 _Hashirama dan Tobirama sekarang tengah duduk berdampingan di tepi bukit. Berjarak sekitar 1 kilo dari Senju Compound yang berada di tengah hutan di wilayah negara api atau Hi no Kuni._

 _Hashirama melirik adiknya yang sejak daritadi tersenyum tidak jelas. "Kau bisa gila jika tersenyum seperti orang bodoh seperti itu." seru Hashirama sambil menepuk pelan bahu adiknya._

 _Tobirama menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Ayolah. Apakah kau tidak tahu? Tou-sama akan mengajariku tehnik ninja besok pagi. Aniki tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang yang gemar berlatih." jawab Tobirama sambil memperagakan beberapa gerakan bertarung, seperti menendang, meninju._

 _"Oh ya?" Hashirama langsung memukul dengan keras perut Tobirama hingga mengakibatkan Tobirama membungkuk._

 _"Butuh lebih dari 100 tahun untukmu untuk mengalahkanku." ucap Hashirama penuh percaya diri._

 _Tobirama yang tiba-tiba dipukul oleh kakaknya melemparkan nada protes. "A-apa-apaan kau, Baka-Aniki? Kenapa kau memukulku?!" terlihat jelas kepala Tobirama memunculkan perempatan di dahi nya._

 _"Yah..." Hashirama mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya menunjukkan bahwa kau lebih lemah dariku." lanjutnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya._

 _Twitch!_

 _Tobirama marah. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Jika kita mempunyai indra ke enam, sudah dipastikan bahwa kita dapat melihat sebuah tanduk muncul di kepala Tobirama dan di belakangnya terdapat sesosok mengerikan._

 _"Aku tidak selemah itu!" Duakkh! Pipi Hashirama berdenyut tatkala kepalan tangan Tobirama dengan telak berhasil mengenainya. Tobirama tersenyum puas._

 _"Nampaknya kau lebih bodoh dariku karena tidak menghindar saat aku akan memukulmu."_

 _Twitch!_

 _Giliran dahi Hashirama yang memunculkan sebuah perempatan. Hashirama menatap dingin ke arah Tobirama. Tobirama pun membalas tatapan dingin Hashirama dengan menatap Hashirama balik._

 _Crrrttt!_

 _Sebuah aliran listrik kecil tersulut dari kedua mata mereka. Kemudian, Hashirama dan Tobirama sama-sama membuang muka mereka ke arah yang berlawanan. Tingkah yang sangat kekanak-kanakan._

 _Namun, mereka tidak mengetahui hari-hari mereka selanjutnya. Mereka hanya manusia biasa yang hanya harus menjalani kehidupan yang keras ini._

 _Hashirama dan Tobirama kemudian duduk berdampingan. Saling merangkul satu sama lain, menyalurkan rasa hangat pada malam yang dingin itu. Mereka sama-sama berharap dalam benak mereka._

 _'Semoga kita hidup dalam damai selamanya.'_

 _Namun, mereka tidak mengetahui. Bahwa kedamaian yang mereka rasakan malam ini, adalah hal terindah terakhir yang mereka rasakan._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 **Sekarang**

Kakak...

Ayah...

Mendiang ibunya...

Pasti akan bersedih jika mengetahui bahwa anak bungsu mereka dalam masalah besar. Usia anak bungsu mereka kini berada di ujung tanduk.

Naruto berjalan pelan menghampiri Tobirama. Kedua tangannya ia satukan, membentuk sebuah _handseal_ sederhana. Tobirama melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini hanya berjarak kurang lebih 2 meter darinya.

'Tou- _san..._ Maafkan aku jika aku membangkang dari perintahmu...' Tobirama memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya, mengingat-ingat sosok Ayah nya yang keras namun penyayang.

Naruto semakin dekat dengan Tobirama.

' _Kaa-san..._ Maafkan aku jika aku sering membuat Kaa- _san_ sedih dan menangis.' setitik air mata jatuh membasahi tanah di bawahnya.

Tinggal 10 langkah lagi, Naruto akan sampai.

'Aniki, maafkan aku jika aku kerap membuatmu kesal. Maafkan juga aku karena telah membunuh Izuna, bertentangan dengan perdamaian yang kau bicarakan.' air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata Tobirama, membasahi tanah.

'Semuanya...' Naruto tepat berada di depan Tobirama, ' _...hontou ni gomennasai._ '

Wusssh!

Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuat Tobirama membuka kedua matanya. Dan terlihat sebuah tangan terulur tepat di depan wajahnya. Tobirama mendongak dan mengernyit heran Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padanya.

"A-ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Perdamaian tidak akan tercipta jika kita masih saling membenci satu sama lain." Tobirama menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan ia berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, saling membunuh hanya akan menciptakan rantai kebencian dan kita akan terjebak disana selamanya." lanjut Naruto seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Izuna mati. Dan ia takkan bangkit dari kematiannya." Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Begitu juga dengan Haruki. Ia mati dan tidak akan bangkit dari kematiannya."

Deg!

Tobirama terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Ia masih terkejut atas informasi yang Naruto berikan padanya. Haruki mati? Tidak mungkin, dalam hati ia menolak kenyataan yang diberitahukan oleh Naruto.

"Tenanglah, bodoh..." Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Tobirama, "...bukankah jika kau mencari tahu siapa pembunuh Haruki dan membunuhnya, akan tercipta rantai kebencian?"

Tobirama menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Apa maksudmu?! Haruki mati dan aku harus mencari siapapembunuhnya dan membunuhnya!" ujar Tobirama emosi pada Naruto.

Plak!

Tobirama memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan Naruto. Tobirama terdiam membisu.

"Kami, klan Uchiha lah yang seharusnya marah! Izuna kau bunuh, seharusnya kami membunuhmu untuk kepuasan kami!" Naruto menghela nafas berkali-kali, mencoba meredam emosi yang keluar dari dirinya. "Tapi, aku lebih memilih menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhmu."

Tobirama menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah tertegun. Tak ia sangka, seorang Uchiha memiliki sifat seperti ini.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi sebagai musuh, aku takkan sungkan membalaskan dendam Izuna! Ingat itu di kepala kosongmu, Senju!" Naruto kemudian menghilang disertai daun-daun yang berguguran, meninggalkan Tobirama seorang diri.

* * *

Dhuakh!

Hashirama serta Madara sama-sama terdorong ke belakang setelah mereka meninju pipi lawan masing-masing. Hashirama menghindari tumit Madara yang melesat cepat menuju dagunya. Madara mengayunkan kakinya kencang ke wajah Hashirama yang berada di bawahnya.

Tep!

Kedua tangan Hashirama menahan ayunan tendangan kaki Madara yang mengarah kepada wajahnya. Hashirama lalu memutar kaki Madara hingga Madara terpelanting jatuh. Tanpa berhenti disitu, Hashirama dengan cepat melesat menuju Madara. Madara dengan cepat bangun dan menepis sebuah pukulan yang melayang ke arahnya.

Duakk!

Siku nya berhasil mengenai telak dagu Hashirama. Madara lalu memegang kedua tangan Hashirama dan menarik badan Hashirama menuju ke arahnya.

Dhuakk!

Tubuh Hashirama terpental saat pukulan Madara mengenai perutnya tanpa ampun. Hashirama kemudian langsung _sunshin_ ke belakang Madara. Madara memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dan menangkap pukulan Hashirama yang mengarah pada perutnya.

Tep!

Madara menyeringai. Hashirama kemudian membuka kepalan tangannya dan berucap pelan,

" **Mokuton no Jutsu!** "

Dari telapak tangan Hashirama muncul sebuah kayu yang memanjang mendorong tubuh Madara sejauh-jauhnya. Dorongan itu kemudian berhenti setelah tubuh Madara menabrak sebuah pohon.

Hashirama menghilangkan kayu tersebut dan Madara kemudian jatuh tergeletak. Madara bangkit perlahan dan merangkai serangkaian _handseal_ dengan cepat. Madara lalu menapakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

 _ **Doton: Goremu no Jutsu**_

Drrrrttt!

Tanah tiba-tiba saja bergetar hebat. Hashirama menatap waspada. Kewaspadaannya meningkat saat tanah yang ia pijaki retak.

Krakk! Retakannya semakin meluas hingga tepat dibawahnya. Hashirama melompat mundur dan memasang pose siaga, bersiap jika ada serangan dari dalam tanah.

Blarrr! Tanah yang retak tadi pun hancur berkeping-keping menyebabkan debu beterbangan dan membuat penglihatan Hashirama terganggu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena debu ini. Sial!" decak Hashirama kesal.

Setelah debu menghilang, tampak sebuah golem raksasa berdiri di belakang Madara. Golem tersebut terbuat sepenuhnya dari tanah. Madara menyeringai tipis, "Pertarungan baru saja dimulai!"

Madara berlari cepat menuju Hashirama diikuti oleh golem tanahnya. Mata _Mangekyou-_ nya menatap bengis ke arah Hashirama yang memasang wajah tenangnya. Hashirama kemudian dengan cepat merapal _handseal_ dengan cepat.

 _ **Mokuton: Mokuryuu no Jutsu**_

Blarrr! Dari dalam tanah muncullah seekor naga kayu. Naga kayu tersebut langsung menerjang golem tanah milik Madara dan menggigit kepalanya hingga terputus. Meskipun kepalanya terputus, golem tanah milik Madara masih berdiri dan meninju naga kayu milik Hashirama. Nga kayu Hashirama terpelanting dengan keras. Naga kayu Hashirama tanpa menunggu lama langsung melilit badan golem tanah Madara. Golem tanah Madara pun perlahan-lahan hancur berkeping-keping.

Madara menatap kehancuran golem tanah miliknya tanpa ekspresi. Hashirama lalu menghilangkan naga kayu miliknya. Matanya lalu menatap serius ke arah Madara. Tak nampak ekspresi gentar di wajahnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan keyakinan yang amat tinggi untuk menyadarkan Madara untuk membuat perdamaian bersama.

"Ayo kita membangun desa, Madara! Kita berdamai dan kita yang menentukan aturan! Kita lah pemimpinnya!" ucap Hashirama tegas disertai suara petir yang menggelegar di malam yang sunyi itu.

Nampak wajah Madara mengeras "Setelah adikmu membunuh adikku, kau masih bisa mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Madara marah.

Hashirama mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membawanya ke dadanya. "Selalu ada pengorbanan untuk sesuatu yang berharga. Kau harus mengerti itu, Madara." ungkap Hashirama sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Madara mengepalkan kedua tangannya "Pengorbanan? Pengorbanan macam apa hah?!" teriak Madara penuh emosi. "Jika kau berada di posisiku, kau pasti mengerti!"

"Jika aku berada di posisimu..." Hashirama terdiam sejenak, "...aku akan merelakannya." ucap Hashirama tegas.

Kedua mata _Mangekyou_ Madara terbelalak lebar. Mata _Mangekyou-_ nya berputar dan berubah menjadi semula, berwarna hitam kelam.

"Ku pikir..." safir Madara bergetar pelan, "...kita adalah kawan, Hashirama. Saat itu, kau menemuiku yang sedang berjmkabung atas kematian Meguri, kau datang dan mengatakan padaku tentang perdamaian. Saat itu aku pikir bahwa kau dan aku memiliki tujuan yang sama, mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia ini." ungkap Madara panjang lebar, mata kelamnya menatap dingin menusuk langsung ke dalam retina mata Hashirama.

Tatapan menusuk Madara tak sedikitpun membuat Hashirama gentar. Malah sebaliknya, Hashirama membalas tatapan Madara dengan tatapannya yang tak kalah tajam dan menusuk.

"Kau salah menilaiku, Madara." gumam Hashirama pelan. Hashirama lalu menutup mengangkat tangan kanannya tepat di depan dada dan mengepalkannya, "Aku, Senju Hashirama, rela melakukan perdamaian dengan cara apapun! Termasuk melakukan pengorbanan!" tegas Hashirama pada Madara.

Madara menyeringai tipis "Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kupikir bahwa kita adalah sahabat yang saling mengerti apa yang kita inginkan. Tapi setelah ini..." Madara terdiam sejenak, "...aku tahu bahwa kita bagaikan Bumi dan Langit. Kita berbeda satu sama lain. Kita tak sama, Hashirama." ucap Madara pelan.

Hashirama menatap Madara "Ideologi milikku berbeda, Madara. Manusia takkan saling mengerti jika dengan kelembutan. Mereka para manusia, harus dipaksakan untuk menuruti apa yang ku ingin." ujar Hashirama.

Madara menatap tajam Hashirama "Jika kau melakukan semua itu, perdamaian akan ada jika ada paksaan. Tidak dari inisiatif mereka sendiri untuk mewujudkan dan mempertahankan perdamaian!" Madara menunjuk Hashirama dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Kau adalah orang dengan ideologi keras. Seorang pemimpin tidak pantas memimpin dengan kekerasan, seorang pemimpin harus memimpin dan membimbing para rakyatnya dengan kelembutan." ungkap Madara pada Hashirama.

Safir Hashirama bergetar pelan.

"Seorang pemimpin harus bisa mengayomi rakyatnya. Memerintahkan mereka untuk menjaga perdamaian secara bersama-sama. Menjaga harta peninggalan berharga, yaitu perdamaian." ungkap Madara panjang lebar kepada Hashirama.

"Jika aku menjadi kau, Hashirama, aku akan menciptakan ideologi ku sendiri tanpa melakukan kekerasan ataupun pengorbanan." ucap Madara. Mata hitamnya menatap langsung mata jade Hashirama.

Hashirama menundukkan kepalanya 'Benar. Yang dikatakan Madara adalah benar. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan hal yang buruk dengan mudahnya? Aku bodoh.' batin Hashirama menyadari kesalahannya.

' _ **Jangan pikirkan hal lain. Tetaplah pada pendirianmu dengan ideologimu, Hashirama.**_ '

!

'Siapa disana?!' batin Hashirama terkejut.

' _ **Aku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku mengetahui apa isi hati dan pikiranmu. Hatimu dipenuhi dengan dendam dan kekerasan. Sementara, pikiranmu sebaliknya.**_ ' suara yang penuh dengan aura kebencian itu terngiang-ngiang di benak Hashirama.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya?' tanya Hashirama dalam hatinya.

' _ **Sudah ku bilang kan? Aku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu. Aku tahu semuanya.**_ ' ucap suara misterius itu lagi.

'Tidak! Kau tidak kenal siapa aku. Aku bukanlah kegelapan. Aku hanya ingin menciptakan dunia dengan perdamaian dan kasih sayang dengan pengorbanan yang besar!' bantah Hashirama pada suara misterius tersebut.

' _ **Sampai kapan kau akan menolak semua yang ku katakan? Aku adalah kau. Dan kau adalah aku. Kita satu pikiran. Hati dan pikiran kita saling terhubung.**_ ' ucap suara misterius itu lagi.

Hashirama kemudian diam. Ia masih memroses apa yang suara misterius di kepalanya katakan. Hashirama akhirnya mengangguk pelan, 'Kau benar. Kau adalah aku. Dan aku akan tetap pada pendirianku dan ideologi milikku.' ucap Hashirama dalam benaknya.

' _ **Bagus. Gunakanlah kekuatanku untuk membawa Uchiha itu bersamamu.**_ ' ucap suara misterius itu lagi.

Hashirama mengangguk. Hashirama menatap serius ke arah Madara. Hashirama lalu merapal beberapa _handseal_ dengan cepat. Ia lalu menapakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

" **Mokuton no Jutsu!** "

Trak! Madara membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut saat badannya terikat oleh kayu dari elemen _Mokuton_ milik Hashirama. Madara mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Terlihat kayu muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikatnya.

"Hashirama! Lepaskan aku!"

"Akan ku bawa kau kembali dan kita akan membangun desa bersama!" Hashirama menyatukan kedua tangannya.

" **Mokuton no Jutsu!** "

Dari telapak tangan Hashirama, muncul sebuah kayu runcing yang memanjang menuju Madara. Madara terkejut melihat sebuah kayu runcing melesat menuju ke arahnya. Madara memejamkan kedua matanya, terlihat pasrah.

Jrassshhh!

Perut Madara tertusuk oleh kayu runcing tersebut. Madara meringis menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di perutnya. Hashirama berjalan pelan menuju Madara. "Jika kau tidak mau mengikutiku, maka akan ku paksa untuk mengikutiku!" Hashirama menghilangkan kayu runcing yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

Madara tampak mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia nampak diam saja ketika Hashirama menggendongnya. Safir Madara melirik ke arah Hashirama. 'Suatu saat nanti, aku akan membunuhmu, Hashirama.' ucap Madara dalam benaknya.

' ** _Bagus, Hashirama. Kau melakukan hal benar. Dengan ini perdamaian akan segera tercipta._** ' ucap sesosok dibalik kegelapan di alam bawah sadar Hashirama.

Sosok tersebut menyeringai lebar. ' _ **Rencana awalku berjalan sempurna!**_ ' ucap sosok misterius itu lagi.

Jika melihat lebih dekat, kita dapat mengetahui makhluk apa yang berada di alam bawah sadar Hashirama. Sesosok yang mirip dengan Hashirama. Perbedaannya adalah mata sosok tersebut berwarna merah darah.

' _ **Kehancuran yang akan datang semakin dekat! Dan aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan ku lagi selama 4 tahun.**_ ' ucap sosok itu lagi.

* * *

 **Suatu tempat**

"Sial! Zetsu hitam berhasil melarikan diri! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ashura pada ayahnya yang berdiri di depannya.

Hagoromo menghela nafas. Wajahnya tetap tenang meskipun hatinya gusar. "Kita akan mengawasinya terlebih dahulu. Jika Zetsu hitam bertindak, kita gunakan Rencana B." ungkap Hagoromo tenang.

Indra datang menginterupsi percakapan Hagoromo-Ashura. "Bagaimana, Indra?" tanya Hagoromo. Indra menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Semuanya terkoordinasi dengan baik, Tou- _sama._ " ucap Indra.

Hagoromo menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah." ujar Hagoromo. Indra menganggukkan kepalanya. Ashura diam saja.

'Naruto, Tou- _san_ harap kau tidak terpengaruh oleh omong kosong dari Zetsu hitam.' batin Hagoromo.

' _Nii-san,_ aku harap bahwa nii- _san_ masih nii- _san_ kami yang dahulu.' batin Ashura dan Indra bersamaan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Gua lulus! Yeayyyy! *loncat-loncat* Ah? Eh maaf-maaf *bungkuk hormat*. Gimana kabar para readers sekalian? Sehat? Harus semangat ya buat jalanin puasa yang tinggal 3 jam lagi adzan Maghrib (untuk wilayah Surakarta tapi :v :v). Hehehe, peace!

 _I'm sorry about update._ Saya gak bisa update cepat. Mohon maklum, saya harus cari referensi dan imajinasi untuk fic ini. Apa menurut kalian kekurangan di fic ini? Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas apresiasi yang kalian berikan. Saya juga mohon maaf bila ada perkataan saya yang menyinggung para readers sekalian. Bulan Ramadhan harus saling memaafkan, _bray._

Saya juga ingin meminta saran dari para readers. Apa yang harus saya buat untuk chap selanjutnya? Sampaikan aspirasi kalian di kolom review yakk?! Saya mohon maaf apabila chapter ini terkesan GaJe. Karena itu saya membutuhkan saran & kritik dari para readers untuk keberlangsungan fic ini. Maaf apabila banyak typo, soalnya saya gak ngecek ulang *dilempar dari gunung*.

Dan saya mau minta doa dari para readers sekalian, doakan saya diterima di SMA favorit! Nem saya 36,9 dengan _average_ 9,1. Update selanjutnya belum bisa dipastikan, mungkin setelah Idul Fitri. Mohon maklum semuanya!

Sekian dulu dari saya! Please klik fav & follow dan review yang banyak! Biar saya semangat nge-dapetin inspirasi buat ngintip cewek di *ehem* maksud saya, biar saya semangat dapet inspirasi untuk fic ini!

 _Ciao..._

 ** _RnR Please_**

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Secret

**Uchiha Naruto: Kami no Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning(s): OOC, OC**

 **Genre: Adventure & Humor**

 **Rated: Semi M**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Big Secret**

Madara duduk termenung di tempat tidurnya. Perutnya dililit dengan perban putih akibat luka yang ia dapat saat melawan Hashirama. Ia menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

'Tangan ini... Masih belum mampu membalaskan dendam Izuna.' ucap Madara dalam benaknya.

Wajah Madara mengeras. 'Hashirama, tak ku sangka kau akan mengalahkanku. Lihat saja! Kau akan ku ingat sebagai orang pertama yang wajib ku bunuh!'

Krieet

Naruto masuk ke kamar Madara. Madara menatap datar Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Madara.

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan, "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Madara menatap Naruto dengan mata hitamnya, "Sejak kapan kau tidak peduli pada Izuna?" balas Madara sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Madara, "Bukannya aku tidak peduli..." Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Madara, "...aku hanya bertanya 'Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?'. Menyesali kematian Izuna, menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu bukanlah sifat dari kakakku. Kakakku akan bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan melangkah ke depan! Bukan seperti ini!" ujar Naruto keras.

Madara terdiam. Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya "Bangkitlah, nii- _san._ Bangkitlah dari rasa bersalah itu. Jadilah lebih kuat untuk membalaskan dendam Izuna- _chan!_ " seru Naruto pada Madara.

Madara melebarkan kedua matanya setelah Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Benar. Ia harus bangkit. Bangkit dari rasa bersalah dan sesegera mungkin berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Untuk membalaskan dendam Uchiha Izuna, sang adik. Madara lalu memeluk Naruto erat.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." gumam Madara pelan. Naruto membalas pelukan Madara dan mengelus pelan punggungnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Itulah gunanya seorang adik. Menyemangati kakaknya saat ia terpuruk dan menolongnya saat ia terjatuh." ujar Naruto pelan.

Madara tersenyum. Adik angkatnya sangat berbeda di banding Izuna. Bila Izuna cenderung cuek, tapi Naruto sebaliknya. Ia begitu peduli. Ia tak ingin kakaknya terpuruk. Tak ingin kakaknya terjatuh lebih dalam di jurang penyesalan. Kehidupan harus berjalan terus.

Naruto menatap mata kelam Madara, "Lalu, apa rencanamu?" tanyanya pada Madara.

Madara menyeringai kecil, "Terpaksa aku harus mengikuti permainan yang Hashirama ciptakan." ujarnya seraya terkekeh pelan. Madara bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Ia menatap dingin bilik kamar milik Tetua Uchiha, Uchiha Shiroi. "Dan Tetua brengsek itu berhutang penjelasan padaku." ujarnya seraya berjalan pelan menuju bilik kamar sang Tetua Uchiha.

* * *

Shiroi mengetukkan jari-jarinya di meja. Tanda ia sedang berpikir. Permasalahan antar klan makin rumit saja, pikirnya. Sebenarnya yang menyulut peperangan adalah dirinya dan Shiroi mengakui hal tersebut. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis pewaris utama klan Senju, Senju Meguri.

'Ini semua salahku. Bila aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Meguri saat itu, mungkin peperangan ini takkan terjadi.' batin Shiroi pelan.

Shiroi menghela napasnya pelan. Ia lalu memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Cepat atau lambat, masalah utama penyebab peperangan ini akan diketahui oleh seluruh anggota klan Uchiha. Dan ia harus mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Blarrh!

Pintu bilik kamarnya didobrak dengan keras oleh seseorang. Shiroi mengenali chakra pendobrak, chakra penuh kebencian. Terutama setelah terbunuhnya sang adik.

Shiroi membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya sejenak. Ia lalu menatap sang pendobrak dengan pandangan dingin dan tajam.

"Ada masalah apa sehingga kau memasuki kamarku?" ucap Shiroi tenang.

Madara muncul di hadapan Shiroi dengan wajah marah. "Ya! Memang ada masalah! Dan masalahnya adalah kau!" seru Madara keras sambil menunjuk wajah Shiroi.

Shiroi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hm? Nampaknya kau terlalu emosi. Kontrol emosimu terlebih dahulu, sebelum kau berbicara denganku!" ujar Shiroi dingin. Aura di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Madara dapat merasakan aura intimidasi menguar di sekitarnya. Tanpa Madara sadari, ia mundur dua langkah ke belakang dan kakinya bergetar.

'A-ada ap-pa denganku? Mengapa kakiku bergetar?' tanya Madara dalam hati. Shiroi tersenyum sangat tipis. Ia berhasil mengintimidasi Madara (lagi).

Shiroi memasang wajah tenang. "Ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanyanya dingin pada Madara.

Madara menatap Shiroi dalam diam. 'Dia bukan orang sembarangan. Aku dapat merasakannya!' batin Madara.

Madara lalu duduk di hadapan Shiroi. Mata hitamnya menatap langsung mata hitam Shiroi. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku!"

"Hm?"

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" tegas Madara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiroi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Jelaskan padaku tentang semuanya! Kenapa perang ini bisa terjadi?! Dan siapa sebenarnya Meguri dan Haruki?!" tanya Madara dengan emosi yang memuncak.

'Sudah ku duga.' ucap Shiroi pasrah dalam hatinya. Ia telah menduga bahwa cepat atau lambat akan ada seseorang yang mengetahui rahasia yang telah ia simpan rapat-rapat.

Shiroi menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Shiroi pelan.

Madara tersenyum tipis "Semuanya." ucapnya perlahan.

Shiroi menghela napas panjang "Semua ini berawal saat aku masih berumur 16 tahun..." Shiroi mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Madara.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seorang remaja dengan rambut hitam pendek dikuncir terlihat duduk termenung di depan bilik kamarnya. Mata hitamnya terlihat memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya telah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Ayahnya tewas karena sakit yang berkepanjangan. Kini, ia hidup di dunia yang luas ini seorang diri._

 _'Klan Uchiha hanya tinggal menyisakan dua orang, aku dan Baa-sama. Kita tak mungkin seperti ini terus.' batin remaja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Shiroi._

 _Shiroi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang ia panggil sebagai 'Baa-sama'._

 _Tok tok tok!_

 _"Baa-sama, kau di dalam?" ujar Shiroi seraya mengetuk pelan pintu yang ada di hadapannya._

 _"Masuklah, Shiroi-kun." ujar suara yang berasal dari dalam._

 _Krieet. Shiroi langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia mendapati Baa-sama tengah berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk. Meskipun keadaannya sedang sakit, ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada Shiroi._

 _"Nani, Shiroi-kun?" tanya sang nenek._

 _Shiroi menggelengkan kepalanya "Daijobou. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja, Baa-sama." ucapnya sambil membalas senyuman sang nenek._

 _Sang nenek yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu. Ada apa?" tanya sang nenek ramah._

 _Shiroi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "A-ano... Itu... Um..." Shiroi terlihat bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Sang nenek hanya tertawa kecil "Katakanlah, Shiroi-kun."_

 _"Ah ya..." Shiroi mengatur rasa gugupnya dengan menghela napas secara berulang-ulang. Ia lalu menatap neneknya dengan pandangan sedih. "Gomennasai, Baa-sama."_

 _Sang nenek terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Untuk apa minta maaf?" tanyanya ramah._

 _"E-etto..." rasa gugup kembali menyerang diri Uchiha Shiroi. Ia mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya dengan memandang ke arah lain. Tidak ke wajah keriput neneknya._

 _Setelah berhasil menetralisir rasa gugupnya, ia kemudian berucap pelan. "Kita harus membangun kembali klan Uchiha." ucapnya pada sang nenek._

 _Wajah keriput sang nenek pun terlihat terkejut. "Membangun kembali? Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang nenek._

 _Shiroi menggigit salah satu jarinya. "M-ma-maksudku, kita harus meciptakan generasi baru di klan Uchiha." ujar Shiroi._

 _Sang nenek menghela napas "Dengan cara apa? Aku sudah tua dan mungkin waktuku tidak banyak lagi." ucap sang nenek dengan nada pelan._

 _Shiroi menatap neneknya sendu "Jadi, aku akan sendirian?" gumamnya pelan._

 _Sang nenek langsung menepuk-nepuk pinggir ranjangnya. "Kemarilah, Shiroi-kun." ujar sang nenek. Shiroi langsung berjalan pelan dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang sang nenek. Sang nenek terlihat bangun dari berbaringnya dan langsung memeluk Shiroi dan mengelus-elus punggungnya._

 _"Kau pasti bisa mencari seseorang yang mengerti dirimu. Menerimamu apa adanya. Jangan berputus asa, Shiroi-kun. Baa-san yakin bahwa kamu bisa mencari seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingmu kelak." ungkap sang nenek pelan._

 _Shiroi menitikkan air matanya dan membasahi pakaian sang nenek. Sang nenek yang diketahui bernama Suzume hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pakaiannya basah karena air mata keponakannya._

 _"Hikss hikss. Demo, Baa-sama... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup di dunia ini sendirian. Tanpa ayah, tanpa ibu, tanpa keluarga. Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan!" ucap Shiroi mengungkapkan perasaan yang ia simpan._

 _Suzume menyeka pelan air mata dari mata Shiroi. Ia tak sanggup melihat cucunya menangis seperti ini. "Sssttt... Daijobou ne. Kau akan baik-baik saja." ucap Suzume seraya mengelus kepala Shiroi dengan kasih sayang._

 _Shiroi menghamburkan dirinya ke arah Suzume, memeluknya erat. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Suzume hanya bisa maklum, Shiroi adalah anak yang berbakat dan kelak akan menjadi ninja terhebat. Yang dapat ia lakukan adalah memberikan nasihat-nasihatnya kepada Shiroi agar tidak tersesat._

 _Suzume mengelus punggung Shiroi, "Nenek akan tetap hidup di hatimu. Carilah teman yang dapat mengerti dirimu. Jangan pilih-pilih kawan, karena hidup tanpa kawan adalah hal yang sulit." Suzume menitikkan air matanya saat mengatakan itu, ia terlihat sedih._

 _Shiroi mengusap kasar air matanya yang mengalir. "Hiksss... Hiksss... Aku akan menuruti semua perkataan Baa-sama. Hiks, aku janji." kata Shiroi tersedu-sedu._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Keesokan harinya, nenek telah tewas dengan senyuman tulus terpatri di bibirnya." ujar Shiroi seraya memejamkan kedua matanya erat, mencoba menahan rasa nyeri di dadanya saat ia menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam kepada Madara.

"Lalu?"

"Hahhh..." Shiroi menghela napasnya berat, "5 tahun setelah meninggalnya nenekku, aku bertemu dengan istriku, Senju Meguri."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Shiroi POV_

 _Lima tahun telah berlalu._

 _Kini aku telah beranjak dewasa. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang merengek meminta ini dan itu. Aku telah tumbuh. Tidak kekanak-kanakan. Tidak mudah menangis. Kini paras wajahku bisa dibilang tampan, di usiaku yang ke 21 tahun, aku bisa dibilang telah menjadi ninja yang hebat. Aku seringkali berlatih dengan anggota klan Senju._

 _Seperti saat ini, aku tengah berjalan santai menuju kamp pelatihan klan Senju yang berada di tengah hutan._

 _"Hmm... Ku harap akan ada hal yang menarik." gumamku perlahan._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, aku telah sampai di kamp pelatihan klan Senju. Ternyata aku datang terlalu dini. Belum ada seorangpun disini._

 _'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' tanyaku dalam hati._

 _"Aku harus menjadi kuat! Aku tidak ingin membuat Otou-sama kecewa!"_

 _Aku mendengar sebuah seruan. Ku tajamkan pendengaranku untuk mengetahui dimana seruan penuh semangat itu berasal. Ku berjalan pelan. Suara tersebut semakin jelas terdengar. Sebuah suara lemparan kunai yang tertancap pada pohon._

 _Srekkk!_

 _'Sial!' aku tanpa sengaja menginjak ranting. Dan suara lemparan kunai pun hilang tergantikan oleh keheningan. Sampai tiba-tiba..._

 _"Siapa disana?!"_

 _Aku terdiam mematung di tempatku. Ku dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin dekat. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk keluar menemui sosok tersebut._

 _"Akh! Siapa kau?" tanya sosok tersebut._

 _Aku terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sosok di depanku ini sangat cantik. Gadis di depanku ini sangat cantik. Siapa namanya?_

 _"Hoiy! Aku berbicara padamu!" ahh! Suaranya sungguh indah menusuk tepat di gendang telingaku._

 _Akhirnya ku beranikan diriku untuk berbicara. "A-a-ku U-Uchiha Sh-Shiroi. Yoroshiku." ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat._

 _Gadis di depanku memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm... Uchiha ya? Tapi latihannya belum dimulai." ucap gadis tersebut._

 _"Are? Tapi kenapa..." aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku saat aku mendengar langkah kaki segerombolan anggota klan Senju menuju ke sini._

 _"Bersiaplah, Uchiha-eh siapa namamu tadi?" ujar gadis di depanku sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku._

 _Aku terkesiap. "Eh?" aku menjabat tangan tersebut "Namaku Uchiha Shiroi." gadis di depanku tiba-tiba tersenyum sangat manis. Pipiku langsung merona seketika. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Meguri. Senju Meguri." gadis di depanku melepaskan jabatan tangannya padaku._

 _Kami-sama..._

 _Tolong keluarkanlah aku..._

 _Dari perasaan bernama cinta ini..._

 _End of Shiroi POV_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Begitulah awal pertemuanku dengan istriku." ujar Shiroi pelan pada Madara.

Madara menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Lalu, awal konflik yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan pada Shiroi.

Shiroi menyorot Madara tajam. "Jika soal itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Ini rahasia klan." jelas Shiroi.

Madara mendecak pelan "Ck, ayolah, kau telah menceritakan padaku awal pertemuanmu dengan istrimu. Sekarang waktunya untuk bagian paling seru." seru Madara.

Shiroi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak sembarang orang dapat mengetahui masa kecilku. Kau termasuk orang yang beruntung." tukas Shiroi tegas.

Tiba-tiba aura di ruangan tersebut berubah drastis. Shiroi mengeluarkan aura intimidasi nya pada Madara untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi kali ini, Madara masih bertahan di ruangan itu.

"Dengar, Madara. Tidak semua orang dapat membeberkan rahasianya, walau kepada keluarganya sendiri. Jika kau masih menginginkan penjelasan padaku, kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa."

Suara berat Shiroi begitu terngiang di kepala Madara. Penjelasan singkat itu tidak membuatnya takut, justru ia makin berani dengan mengeluarkan _killing intent_ yang dulu dapat membuat Izuna lari terkencing-kencing.

"Dan dengar, brengsek. Meskipun kau adalah kepala klan Uchiha, jangan harap kau dapat mengancamku dengan aura intimidasi-mu lagi. Karena aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang!" balas Madara sengit.

Shiroi menghela napas dengan tenang. Ia tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan _killing intent_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Madara. Ia lalu menatap Madara dengan sharingan-nya yang berkibar.

"Lalu, apa maumu?!"

Madara menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tipis. "Heh... Beritahu aku rahasia itu!"

Shiroi tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Madara. Dan Madara dapat merasakan jika kulit lehernya tersentuh dengan benda yang dingin dan tajam. Sebuah kunai siap merobek kulit lehernya.

"Pergilah sebelum kesabaranku habis." suara yang dingin, berat dan tajam menusuk langsung ke telinga Madara. Madara sedikit gemetar dengan yang dilakukan oleh Shiroi.

"Pergilah sebelum kesabaranku habis..." Shiroi menggantungkan ucapannya, "atau kunai ini akan merobek kulit lehermu!"

Poof!

Madara langsung menghilang dari hadapan Shiroi. Shiroi menghela napasnya tenang. "Cih, nampaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

* * *

"Tou-sama..."

Sebuah panggilan halus dari Tobirama Senju kepada ayahnya yang tengah duduk tenang di ruangan pribadinya.

"Kau tahu, bukan? Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu saat aku berdiam diri di ruangan pribadiku." ujar Butsuma tanpa menatap Tobirama.

Tobirama lalu berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Gomen ne, Tou-sama. Hanya saja, aku punya pertanyaan yang selama ini terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku." ungkap Tobirama pelan.

Butsuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hmm, apa itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Tobirama menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Mengapa kita berperang dengan Uchiha? Apa yang kita cari?" tanya Tobirama sambil menatap ayahnya.

Butsuma menatap tajam Tobirama. "Anak kecil sepertimu belum mengerti banyak hal. Kau takkan mengerti tujuan Tou-san dan klan berperang dengan Uchiha." ucap Butsuma dingin.

Tobirama menghela napas pasrah. Sudah ia duga akan sulit mendapatkan secuil informasi dari ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat menjaga rahasia klan.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kita cari dari peperangan ini? Perdamaian? Atau kehancuran?" ungkap Tobirama pelan.

Butsuma masih terdiam, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Hingga kemudian, ia menatap Tobirama dengan wajah lelahnya. Tobirama terkejut melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat lelah disertai dengan beberapa kerutan dan keriput di wajahnya.

"Mungkin inilah saatnya aku memberitahumu suatu hal. Hal yang seharusnya ku beritahu kepadamu dan kakakmu sejak dulu." ujar Butsuma pelan.

Tobirama mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

"Hahh..." Butsuma mengambil napas panjang "Alasan utama mengapa kita berperang dengan Uchiha adalah..." Butsuma menggantungkan ucapannya, "Haruki."

Tobirama menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Putri dari ketua klan Uchiha?" tanyanya pelan. Butsuma mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kenapa?" tanya Tobirama lagi.

"Karena Haruki adalah..." Butsuma mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Anak dari seorang Senju, yaitu Senju Meguri."

 _Deg!_

Tobirama membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut. Prang yang ia sukai adalah bagian keluarganya?! Apakah ini sebuah lelucon?!

"Tapi, kenapa kau membunuhnya?!" ujar Tobirama keras.

Butsuma terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kheh, aku hanya menebak." ucap Tobirama.

Butsuma menghela napas. "Ku pikir dengan mengorbankan seseorang akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Tapi ternyata aku salah." ungkap Butsuma. Butsuma berusaha tenang dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin termakan oleh emosi nya sendiri.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud!" seru Tobirama cepat. Tobirama menatap ayahnya dingin. "Kenapa kau membunuh Haruki?!" ucapnya disertai penekanan, terutama pada dua kalimat terakhir.

Butsuma hanya diam saja, tak menjawab desakan Tobirama. Butsuma justru tertawa pelan di hadapan Tobirama. "Hahaha."

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Iie, hanya saja, pertanyaanmu tadi kurang tepat." ungkap pelan sang ketua klan Senju.

Tobirama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?! Aku bertanya mengapa kau membunuh Haruki jika Haruki adalah anak dari seorang Senju?!" tanya Tobirama sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha. Itulah yang ku maksud. Pertanyaanmu kurang tepat." ujar Butsuma perlahan. Butsuma menghela napas, "Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah 'Mengapa ia menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri kepada Senju?' Itulah yang seharusnya kau tanyakan." ungkap sang _head clan._

"Tidak!" Tobirama menggeleng cepat, "Kau membunuhnya! Dan kau, kau..." Tobirama mengepalkan tangannya, melampiaskan kekesalan dan emosi yang memuncak pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai keluarga." Tobirama berbisik pelan.

Butsuma hanya terdiam melihat Tobirama seperti sekarang ini setelah ia membunuh Haruki dengan jutsu _Mokuton-_ nya. Sepertinya Tobirama masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang Senju cari di peperangan ini. Bukan hanya Haruki yang mereka cari, namun ada sesuatu yang mereka cari di peperangan ini.

Butsuma berdehem pelan. "Sebenarnya ada hal lain lagi. Alasan utama mengapa Senju bermusuhan dengan Uchiha." ungkap Butsuma pelan.

Tobirama menaikkan alisnya perlahan. "Apa itu?"

"Alasan sebenarnya mengapa kita berperang adalah para Uchiha memiliki sebuah rahasia pada doujutsu mereka, _Sharingan._ " ungkap Butsuma pada Tobirama.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Tobirama.

Butsuma menatap anaknya dengan tatapan datar. "Sharingan memiliki kekuatan dimana pemilik Sharingan dapat menentukan takdir mereka sendiri."

"Apa maksud Tou-san?"

"Ya, benar." Butsuma menghela napasnya berat, "Sharingan dapat menentukan takdir. Dengan kekuatan itu, kau bisa mengubah takdirmu sendiri." ungkap Butsuma.

"Apa?" tanya Tobirama tak paham.

"Hahhh..." Butsuma menghela napasnya pelan, "Jika kau merasa bahwa hidupmu akan berakhir, kau dapat mengubah takdirmu. Kau bisa lari dari kenyataan yang kau hadapi." jelas Butsuma pada anaknya.

"A-a-apa?!"

Butsuma menatap tajam anaknya. "Sudah ku bilang bahwa kau tak mungkin paham!" ujarnya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Tobirama tampak masih terkejut dengan hal yang disampaikan oleh ayahnya. "Tidak mungkin ada kekuatan yang seperti itu!"

"Tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya."

Tobirama masih tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Mengubah takdir?! Dengan cara melarikan diri dari kenyataan? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan melawan takdir? Lalu kenapa ayahnya sangat ingin memenangkan perang ini?!

"Tou-san tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Tobirama menatap ayahnya. Butsuma melemparkan senyumnya yang tak terlihat lagi semenjak 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Apakah ada hal lain, Tou-sama?" tanya Tobirama pelan.

"Ya."

"Apa itu?"

Butsuma menghampiri anaknya dan tersenyum sangat lebar. "Semua yang Tou-sama lakukan, semata-mata hanya untuk menyadarkan mereka, para Uchiha." ujar Butsuma.

"Maksud Tou-sama?"

"Hahhh..." Butsuma menghela napasnya. "Para Uchiha sangat rakus dalam hal kekuatan. Tak terbantahkan, mereka adalah klan yang penuh akan ambisi. Dan menurut kitab yang ditulis langsung oleh Rikudou Sannin, para Uchiha tidak dapat diselamatkan dari jurang kegelapan kecuali oleh kemauan mereka sendiri."

"Rikudou Sannin menulis kitab tersebut dan kitab tersebut diwariskan khusus kepada klan Senju." Butsuma berjalan pelan menuju rak dan mengambil sebuah kitab usang berwarna perak. Ia membawa kitab tersebut dan membawanya ke hadapan Tobirama.

"Inilah kitab yang Tou-san maksud. Kitab yang ditulis langsung oleh Rikudou Sannin dan diberikan kepada salah satu anaknya."

Butsuma menyerahkan kitab tersebut kepada Tobirama. "Bacalah, Tobi." ucapnya lembut.

Tobirama menerima kitab tersebut dengan wajah bingung. "Arigatou." ia pun lalu langsung meninggalkan ruangan pribadi ayahnya.

* * *

Naruto tengah berbaring di tengah-tengah Training Ground saat sebuah bayangan hitam menutupi paparan sinar matahari ke wajahnya. Naruto langsung bangun dan mencari sosok tersebut.

"Siapa kau?!"

" **Kita berjumpa lagi, Naruto-sama**." sebuah suara berat menyapa Naruto ramah.

"Siapa disana?!"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kesini mencari sosok yang mengeluarkan suara berbisik di telinganya. Namun, ia tak menjumpai siapapun di sekitarnya.

" **Naruto...** "

" **...Sama** "

" **Aku disini.** "

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan langsung meninju udara.

" **Owh, meleset**."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" seru Naruto keras.

" **Aku? Kau tidak mengenaliku?** " tiba-tiba di hadapan Naruto muncul sesosok bayangan hitam setinggi dirinya. Ia langsung memasang pose siaga.

"Siapa kau?!" Naruto memasang posisi siap bertarung.

Sosok berwarna hitam tersebut mempunyai dua lobang yang Naruto asumsikan berfungsi sebagai mata. Sosok tersebut tidak mempunyai tangan tapi dapat memunculkannya kapan saja.

" **Kau sungguh tidak mengenaliku? Sungguh?** " tanya sosok tersebut.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanyanya heran.

Sosok berwarna hitam tersebut kemudian tertawa pelan. Hal itu membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya kepada sosok/makhluk di depannya.

" **Hahaha. Tidak ada yang lucu, hanya saja...** " sosok tersebut berhenti tertawa. "... **tak kusangka orang tua itu melakukan ini padamu.** " ia berkata dengan nada sangat pelan. Mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Apa? Apa katamu tadi?" Naruto bertanya cepat.

Sosok tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " **Iie, aku tidak mengatakan apapun.** " sosok tersebut mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. " **Aku adalah Zetsu. Makhluk yang telah hidup sejak era Rikudou Sannin.** " sosok tersebut berujar pelan.

Naruto menatap wujud sosok di depannya. Sosok di depannya sangatlah aneh. Berwujud seperti bayangan, berwarna hitam, tidak mempunyai tangan tapi dapat membentuknya. Belum lagi dua lubang yang terletak di bagian yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai wajah, dua lubang itu adalah matanya. Hanya itu satu-satunya lubang di sosok berwarna hitam di depannya.

Naruto meraih uluran tangan Zetsu. "Mengapa kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Zetsu terkekeh pelan. **"Berkenalan. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menemanimu.** " ujar Zetsu.

"Kau berwarna hitam. Boleh ku panggil dengan Zetsu hitam?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Zetsu hitam mengangguk pelan. " **Itu bukan namaku tapi terserah.** " Zetsu hitam kemudian merasuk ke dalam tanah, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto berkutat dengan pikirannya. 'Zetsu? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi kapan?' tanya Naruto dalam benaknya.

Mungkin Naruto belum mengetahui jika Zetsu hitam adalah makhluk yang sangat berbahaya di era Rikudou Sannin. Jika Naruto tahu, mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali sebelum berkenalan dengan Zetsu hitam.

* * *

Tobirama tengah duduk bersantai di bawah pohon rindang di tengah hutan. Ia membawa sebuah kitab tua yang diberikan oleh ayahnya, Senju Butsuma.

"Rahasia Klan Uchiha" begitu yang tertulis di sampul kitab tersebut. Tobirama membuka lembaran kitab tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

 _Klan Uchiha adalah klan yang memiliki kemampuan mata yang luar biasa. Mata mereka dapat membuat jutsu yang mematikan. Kekuatan utama mereka terletak pada mata mereka. Namun, tidak semua Uchiha menitikberatkan kemampuan mereka hanya pada mata saja. Ada juga seorang Uchiha yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan insting bertarung sebagai kekuatannya. Uchiha tersebut adalah anakku, Ootsutsuki Naruto. Anakku sangat lihai dalam bertarung hingga menjadikannya prodigy dalam usia 10 tahun. Dia memiliki kecepatan yang melebihi cahaya. Ia sangat kuat dalam bertarung. Hingga suatu hari, ia tewas karena kekuatannya itu. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Kekuatan yang tak terbatas. Terpaksa aku membunuhnya untuk menghindari kerusakan dunia dan ketidakseimbangan dunia._ _Dan karena itulah aku menulis kitab ini. Agar siapa saja yang membaca ini, dapat menyadarkan Uchiha agar tidak terlalu ambisius dan gila akan kekuatan. Dan aku berharap bahwa ada seorang yang menyelamatkan Uchiha dari jurang kegelapan dan menuntunnya kepada cahaya. Dan itulah mengapa kitab ini ku berikan kepada seorang Senju, karena Senju adalah klan dengan kasih sayang yang besar, yang menyebarkan cinta dan perdamaian. Hanya cahaya yang dapat menerangi kegelapan. Dan aku berharap bahwa klan Senju dapat menyelamatkan klan Uchiha dari kegelapan._

Srekk! Tobirama membuka halaman selanjutnya setelah ia selesai membaca halaman pertama.

 _Uchiha memiliki chakra control yang mengagumkan. Ootsutsuki Naruto bahkan dapat menyemburkan api dari telapak tangannya. Hanya segelintir Uchiha yang dapat melakukan hal tersebut. Dan kebanyakan, Uchiha dapat melakukan hal tersebut jika mereka telah menyeimbangkan/menyatukan Yin-Yang. Dibutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyatukan Yin-Yang dan Naruto melakukan itu pada usia 9 tahun. Ia adalah seorang prodigy. Uchiha juga dapat memanggil hewan kuchiyose khusus mereka. Namun dibutuhkan chakra yang besar untuk memanggil hewan kuchiyose khusus tersebut. Dan satu lagi, anakku dapat memanggil hewan kuchiyose-nya pada usia 12 tahun. Satu tahun sebelum kejadian 'itu' terjadi._ _Kekuatan utama Uchiha terletak pada doujutsu mereka, yaitu Sharingan. Sharingan dapat berevolusi menjadi lebih kuat, yaitu Mangekyou Sharingan. Mangekyou Sharingan 10 kali lebih kuat dari Sharingan. Dengan Mangekyou, Uchiha dapat mengendalikan pikiran seseorang hanya dengan menatap matanya. Bahkan Mangekyou dapat mengendalikan seekor bijuu, kumpulan chakra raksasa yang membentuk seekor hewan dengan ekor yang jumlahnya berbeda-beda. Mangekyou, dengan chakra yang besar, mampu membuat sebuah ilusi yang digunakan untuk memanipulasi maupun untuk hal lain. Ilusi terkuat yang pernah diciptakan adalah Mugen Tsukuyomi atau Tsukuyomi Tak Terbatas. Genjutsu atau ilusi ini pernah digunakan oleh ibuku untuk mendamaikan dunia yang kala itu sedang terjadi peperangan._

"Tsukuyomi?" gumam Tobirama pelan. Tobirama lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya. Dan betapa beruntungnya ia, di halaman tersebut dijelaskan jutsu-jutsu khas _sharingan_ dan juga _Mangekyou Sharingan._

 _Sharingan memiliki keunggulan, yaitu dapat memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi 3 detik lebih cepat. Keunggulan ini disertai dengan kecepatan yang bertambah. Sementara Mangekyou Sharingan memiliki beberapa jutsu yang tergolong A-Rank. Mangekyou Sharingan memiliki dua jutsu yang tergolong S-Rank, yaitu Izanagi dan Izanami. Jika menggunakan kedua jutsu tersebut, kau akan kehilangan cahaya matamu. Kedua jutsu ini sangat rahasia dan hanya beberapa Uchiha yang mengetahui jutsu ini._

 _Izanagi merupakan genjutsu yang ditujukan kepada pengguna itu sendiri. Pengguna Izanagi dapat mengubah takdir mereka. Seluruh luka dan bahkan kematian, dapat diubah menjadi sekadar ilusi. Setiap pengguna menerina luka yang fatal, pengguna akan seolah-olah menghilang dan kembali muncul tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Setelah mengaktifkan Izanagi, pengguna akan kehilangan cahaya pada matanya. Kelemahan Izanagi adalah Izanami._

 _Jika Izanagi digunakan untuk mengubah takdir, maka Izanami adalah yang memutuskan takdir tersebut. Izanagi dan Izanami merupakan Kinjutsu yang memiliki resiko yang sama, yaitu buta permanen. Izanami adalah jutsu yang dapat menentukan takdir seseorang atau bisa disimpulkan, Izanami adalah lawan dari Izanagi. Jika pengguna Izanagi mampu lolos dari takdir yang seharusnya menjadi takdirnya, maka Izanami lah yang akan mencegah hal itu. Korban yang terkena Izanami bisa lolos dan sadar kembali jika korban mengakui takdir dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Secara sederhana, salah satunya cara agar lolos dari Izanami adalah mengakui takdir dan menerimanya._

 _Plak!_ Tobirama menutup kitab tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke ayahnya. "Kitab ini sangat penting. Aku akan kembali membacanya nanti." gumam Tobirama.

'Izanagi. Apakah Haruki juga menggunakan Izanagi?' tanya Tobirama dalam benaknya.

Tobirama berharap dalam hatinya bahwa Haruki masih hidup. Tak dipungkiri juga rasa cintanya sangat besar kepada Haruki. Dan di hati kecilnya, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Haruki kembali.

'Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, Haruki.' harap Tobirama dalam hati.

* * *

" **Cih, rupanya kakek tua itu menekan ingatan Naruto-sama. Sekarang aku harus memulai segalanya dari awal.** " decih Zetsu hitam.

Zetsu hitam mulai memikirkan rencana ke depannya. Mengacaukan dunia adalah misinya. Misi yang diberikan oleh sang Dewi Kelinci sesaat sebelum disegel oleh anaknya yang memiliki julukan Pertapa Enam Jalur atau biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Rikudou Sannin. Zetsu hitam akui bahwa memanipulasi Naruto akan sedikit sulit, mengingat bahwa sang Pertapa pasti menyiapkan tindakan pencegahan.

" **Cih, benar-benar menyebalkan!** " gerutu Zetsu hitam.

.

.

Zetsu hitam muncul di dalam bilik kamar Naruto saat Naruto tengah berbaring sambil matanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

" **Ku pikir kau seperti Uchiha lainnya.** " ujar Zetsu hitam perlahan.

Safir Naruto melirik ke arah Zetsu hitam yang 'berdiri' disampingnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Zetsu hitam terkekeh pelan. " **Hehe, kau tahu maksudku. Uchiha pasti akan memikirkan rencana untuk memenangkan peperangan ini dan mengalahkan Senju. Tapi kau hanya bersikap biasa saja.** " ungkap Zetsu hitam.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukanlah kegelapan, tapi aku juga bukanlah cahaya. Aku adalah diriku." ucap Naruto ambigu.

" **Hm, menarik."**

 **"** Apa maumu, Zetsu hitam?" tanya Naruto.

Zetsu hitam terkekeh pelan. " **Hanya berkunjung. Apa salahnya?** " ujar Zetsu hitam.

Naruto diam saja. Zetsu hitam penasaran apa yang sedang membebani pikiran Naruto hingga ia termenung di bilik kamarnya seperti ini.

" **Ada apa?** " tanya Zetsu hitam.

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku pernah mendengar tentangmu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan." ucap Naruto jujur. Toh, makhluk di depannya ini adalah satu-satunya teman ngobrol selain kakaknya. Tak ada salahnya bercerita.

Zetsu hitam diam saja, tak merespon apapun. Naruto melirik Zetsu hitam melalui ekor matanya. "Kau. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa aku teringat tentang sesuatu yang mengerikan?" ujar Naruto.

" **Sesuatu yang mengerikan? Apa itu?** " tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Hanya samar-samar, tapi sangatlah jelas." Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku melihatmu berada di tengah-tengah kehancuran dunia shinobi. Dan berdiri seorang wanita bertanduk di sampingmu. Dan..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, "...aku melihat diriku berdiri di tengah-tengah kehancuran itu, dan tertawa jahat." lanjut Naruto.

Zetsu hitam sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto. ' **Apakah ini salah satu dari ingatan Naruto-sama? Setahuku kakek tua itu menggunakan _Shiruchen Shiringu._ Artinya hanya kenangan terburuk dan sebagian ingatannya saja yang tersegel.**' ungkap Zetsu hitam dalam hatinya.

' **Apakah Naruto-sama...** ' sebelum Zetsu berpikir lebih jauh, Naruto terlebih dahulu memotongnya. "Hei, apakah kau salah satu penyebab peperangan di masa lampau?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Zetsu hitam terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal tersebut secepat ini. " **Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.** " ujar Zetsu hitam datar.

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Ck, kau tahu apa yang ku tanyakan. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku hanya ingin tahu, itu saja." ujar Naruto sedikit kesal.

Zetsu hitam terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia buka suara. " **Tidak. Aku terlahir dari keinginan seseorang. Tidak mungkin juga akulah yang menyebabkan peperangan.** " ungkap Zetsu hitam tenang.

Naruto paham, " _Sou ka._ "

Selepas itu, keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Sebenarnya di dalam benaknya, Zetsu masih menyimpan beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin akan terjawab dengan sendiri seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

' **Aku benar-benar masih ingin mengetahui hal-hal lain. Salah satunya, mengapa kakek tua itu tidak mencoba menghalangi saat Naruto-sama diadopsi oleh Uchiha? Meskipun Naruto-sama memiliki darah Uchiha, tetap saja..'** batin Zetsu hitam.

' **Hahh... Untuk merealisasikan rencanaku, nampaknya aku harus menunggu momen yang tepat. Dan tentunya aku harus memiliki pasukanku sendiri. Mungkin 5 atau 10 tahun lagi.** ' ungkap Zetsu hitam dalam benaknya.

Tujuan Zetsu sebenarnya mulai terungkap!

* * *

 **Suatu tempat**

Wajah Hagoromo atau Rikudou Sannin tampak gelisah. Entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah, pasti sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan. Ashura berani bertaruh bahwa ayahnya kini sangat khawatir, jauh lebih khawatir dibanding saat ibunya berubah menjadi Iblis.

"Doushite, Tou-sama?" tanya pemuda dengan perban di kepalanya itu.

Hagoromo menghela napas tenang. "Iie, sepertinya Zetsu hitam berhasil menemui Naruto." ucap Hagoromo.

Ashura sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Zetsu hitam menemui kakaknya secepat ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ayahnya. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tou-sama? Apakah kita harus menunggu lagi?" tanya Ashura.

"Tidak..." Hagoromo menggeleng pelan. "Kali ini, kita harus melakukan tindakan pencegahan." Hagoromo menjeda ucapannya, "Dan melaksanakan rencana B."

"Secepat ini?" respon Ashura.

Hagoromo diam saja. Ashura paham bahwa ayahnya kini sedang memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan jika rencana B dilakukan dalam waktu dekat. Pasti ada resikonya. Dan ayahnya tak mau mengambil resiko jika resikonya terlalu besar.

"Tidak, rencana B akan dilakukan jika keadaan sudah mendesak." kata Hagoromo.

Ashura mengangguk paham. "Ha'i. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apakah kita hanya mengawasi?" tanya Ashura pada ayahnya.

Hagoromo menggeleng perlahan. "Tou-san telah melakukan tindakan pencegahan. Kita hanya akan menunggu." ujar Hagoromo.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau ingat kitab yang ayah wariskan kepadamu? Kepada klan Senju?" tanya Hagoromo.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya. Oh jadi begitu? Baiklah, aku mengerti." komen pelan Ashura.

Hagoromo memasang wajah datar. "Ku harap para Senju membaca kitab tersebut, kitab tersebut berisi rahasia klan Uchiha termasuk sejarah dan kekuatan mereka dan juga doujutsu mereka."

"Dan aku berharap..." Hagoromo menggantungkan ucapannya, "Zetsu hitam belum mengubah isi dari kitab tersebut."

Ashura mengangguk pelan. Jika Zetsu mengubah isi dari kitab tersebut, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin akan terjadi kembali peperangan besar dan mungkin juga melibatkan klan-klan lain dari wilayah lain.

"Ashura, panggil Indra dan beritahukan padanya untuk bersiap kapan saja. Rencana B dapat dilakukan kapan saja. Kau mengerti?" ujar Hagoromo.

"Ha'i, Tou-sama."

Setelah itu, Ashura dan Hagoromo berjalan pelan dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan tempat tersebut kembali sunyi dan sepi.

Seperti apakah rencana B sang Rikudou Sannin? Dan mengapa sang Dewa Shinobi sangat khawatir? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Emm, saya gak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan update. Saya kena WB akut selama 3 minggu. Dan itu sungguh membuat saya tersiksa, karena hanya bisa bengong tiap minggu. Biasanya saya nulisnya kalo ada mood aja sih, tapi karena keterlambatan ini, saya minta maaf dan saya udah kebut pengerjaan fic ini selama 2 minggu belakangan.

Apakah terlalu OOC? Atau terlalu gaje? Yah, saya tidak tahu. Kalian yang bisa menilainya. Hm, apakah saya perlu mencantumkan profil chara OC disini? Oke, here you go.

 _Nama : Uchiha Naruto_

 _Umur : 15 tahun_

 _Status : Alive_

 _Elemen : Katon, Doton, Suiton_

 _Penampilan : Berambut hitam pendek, mengenakan baju hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya. Sering memakai celana pendek berwarna cokelat tua. Bayangin aja Menma di RTN dengan rambut hitam, tapi tanpa 3 pasang whiskers._

* * *

 _Nama : Uchiha Haruki_

 _Umur : 15 tahun_

 _Status : Alive_

 _Elemen : Katon dan yang lainnya akan menyusul_

 _Penampilan : Berambut pendek sebahu bergelombang (seperti Uchiha Naori), mengenakan baju berwarna ungu dan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya. Mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan terdapat balutan perban di kedua pahanya._

* * *

 _Nama : Uchiha Shiroi_

 _Umur : 40 tahun (Saya tidak ingat pernah menyebut umur Shiroi disini. Kalo salah mohon dikoreksi)_

 _Status : Alive_

 _Elemen : Akan terungkap seiring dengan berjalannya cerita_

 _Penampilan : Berambut pendek berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Memiliki kerutan di wajahnya (seperti Itachi). Mengenakan baju cokelat muda dengan lambang Uchiha sebagai motifnya. Mengenakan celana panjang berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Kalo fisiknya kalian bayangin aja Fugaku tapi dengan ciri seperti yang saya sebutkan._

* * *

 _Update_ selanjutnya belum saya pastikan. Tapi saya akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dalam pelajaran. Anak SMA pelajarannya makin sulit, cuy. Apalagi bulan Oktober nanti akan diuji Full Day School & Five Day School. Doain aja kalo saya gak kena WB, mungkin pertengahan September saya udah bisa up. Dan oh iya, saya mau tanya, Baa-san itu Bibi atau Nenek ya? Saya tulis di atas nenek :v Mohon dikoreksi :)

Saya minta maaf kalo _review_ kalian tidak saya balas. Soalnya saya gak terbiasa membalas _review_ kalian satu per satu. Dan saya mohon sekali agar meninggalkan jejak entah itu fav/follow maupun review. Karena itu akan membuat semangat saya berlipat-lipat untuk mengintip-ehem maksud saya untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya.

Oke, sekian sampai disini dulu. Please klik fav & follow dan tentunya review yang banyak biar saya semangat nulisnya. See you in next chapter, gaes!

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


	5. Chapter 5: Loneliness

**Uchiha Naruto: Kami no Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning(s): OOC, OC, Typo(s)**

 **Genre: Adventure, Humor & Romance**

 **Rated: M / Semi M**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Loneliness**

Zetsu hitam menatap Naruto yang dari tadi, sejak 1 jam yang lalu berbaring santai di Training Ground Uchiha. Ia ingin menghampiri Naruto, tapi ia ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Hahh!" Naruto bangkit dari berbaringnya dan duduk bersila sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Zetsu hitam penasaran apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-sama?** " tanya Zetsu hitam perlahan.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan melirik Zetsu hitam. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _Sama_? Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu." Naruto membeberkan apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

Zetsu hitam diam saja. Ia lalu menempel ke salah satu pohon, berkamuflase di dalamnya. Zetsu lalu berkata pelan, " **Karena sebenarnya kau adalah Tuanku, Naruto-sama.** "

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Nani? Aku tidak ingat memiliki bawahan sepertimu." ujar Naruto datar.

Zetsu hitam melepaskan dirinya dari pohon, lalu dengan cepat muncul di hadapan Naruto. " **Tapi, memang seperti itu kenyataannya.** "

Naruto terkejut hingga terjengkang ke belakang. Naruto menatap Zetsu hitam kesal. "Kau membuatku kaget saja!"

Zetsu hitam terkekeh pelan. " **Hehehe, sepertinya kau mengalami perubahan yang drastis, Naruto-sama.** " ungkap Zetsu hitam pada Naruto.

"Perubahan drastis? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Zetsu hitam terdiam. Tidak, ia belum ingin membeberkan pada Naruto siapa ia sebenarnya. Jika ia membeberkannya, ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto akan mengingat dirinya. Mengingat bahwa Rikudou Sannin hanya menyegel sebagian ingatan Naruto, dan bukan semuanya.

' **Tidak, belum. Belum saatnya aku membeberkan siapa aku sebenarnya. Kakek tua itu hanya menyegel sebagian ingatannya. Aku tak mau ambil resiko.** ' ujar Zetsu hitam dalam benaknya.

"Oi, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Zetsu hitam langsung mengalihkan topik. " **Omong-omong, kenapa kau membiarkan Senju itu? Kau bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga.** "

Naruto menatap Zetsu hitam terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

" **Aku telah berada di sekitarmu saat pertarungan itu terjadi.** " ungkap Zetsu hitam.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Sou ka. Tapi apa tujuanmu sebenarnya datang kesini? Tidak mungkin kau hanya menemaniku disini." ujar Naruto sambil menatap Zetsu hitam. Zetsu hitam yang ditatap seperti itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu bertransformasi menjadi seekor kelinci.

"Oh jadi kau menginginkan seekor kelinci?"

 **"Bukan.** "

"Lalu, apa?"

" **Ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa jika Dewi Kelinci bangkit, maka dunia akan menjadi debu dan para manusia akan menjadi semut.** "

"Dewi Kelinci? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya." ujar Naruto.

" **Aku mencari tiga buah kitab tua yang saling berhubungan. Salah satu kitab tersebut berada di genggaman klan Senju.** " ungkap Zetsu hitam. Zetsu hitam lalu mengubah bentuknya menjadi semula.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kitab tua?"

Zetsu hitam mengangguk. " **Kitab tua yang berisi rahasia klan Uchiha. Kitab tersebut kini berada di genggaman klan Senju.** " ujar Zetsu hitam.

"Dan dua lainnya?"

" **Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin kau untuk mengambil kitab tua tersebut dari klan Senju.** " tegas Zetsu hitam pada Naruto.

"Tunggu! Untuk apa aku mengambil kitab tersebut?" tanya Naruto pada Zetsu hitam.

Zetsu hitam terkekeh pelan, " **Khe khe khe, itu akan menjadi milikmu. Dan akan ku beritahu padamu siapa dirimu sebenarnya.** " ucap Zetsu hitam.

Naruto terdiam. Ia ingin sekali tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Siapa dirinya, siapa orangtua nya, siapa keluarganya, dan kenapa ia bisa berakhir menjadi adik Uchiha Madara dan menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Naruto pun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan ku ambil kitab tersebut, seperti yang kau minta." ucap Naruto.

Zetsu hitam kemudian tenggelam ke dalam tanah, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di Training Ground tersebut.

* * *

Tobirama menghela napas lelah. Ia kini sedang berbaring di bawah pohon rindang di kawasan hutan. Ia suka disini, tempat saat ia ingin sendiri. Tempat yang sangat sepi. Tempat yang menenangkan ketika ia sedang dirundung masalah atau saat ia memikirkan sesuatu.

'Kitab tua itu... Kenapa berisi tentang rahasia klan Uchiha?' batin Tobirama.

Ia juga membawa kitab tua usang yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Ia membuka langsung halaman akhir dari kitab tua tersebut. Dan membaca baris pertama.

 _Carilah 'monster' dan 'dewa', lalu bacalah_.

'Monster? Dewa? Apa maksudnya?' tanya Tobirama dalam hati.

 _Gunakan 'monster' saat kau kehabisan chakra, tapi jangan berlebihan. Jika berlebihan, itu akan membunuhmu._

Tobirama semakin tidak mengerti dengan baris kedua di halaman terakhir tersebut.

 _Gunakan 'dewa' dengan bijak. Jika masih kurang, gunakanlah 'kasih' untuk menggabungkan semuanya._

Tobirama semakin tidak mengerti isi dari halaman terakhir kitab tersebut. Monster? Dewa? Kasih? Apa maksudnya semua itu? Tobirama yakin jika ada sebuah pesan terkandung di dalamnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia tidak mengetahuinya.

'Ada satu baris lagi.'

 _Gunakanlah ketiganya untuk melawan 'kegelapan' yang bangkit_.

"Argh!"

Tobirama melempar sembarang kitab tua tersebut. Ia mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Kata-kata dalam kitab tersebut sangat sulit dipahami oleh anak kecil sepertinya. Nampaknya kitab tersebut diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang tertentu saja.

"Hahh... Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Tobirama lalu dengan segera beranjak pergi dari hutan tersebut dan kembali menuju Senju Compound, wilayah klan Senju. Tobirama tidak sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan kitab usang tua pemberian ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tobirama saat ini tengah berada di kawasan klan Senju. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah. Dan di tengah perjalanan, ia berpapasan dengan kakaknya, Senju Hashirama.

"Oi, Tobi!"

Tobirama menatap kakaknya "Doushite, Aniki?"

Hashirama berdehem terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara, "Tou-sama memanggilmu."

Deg!

Tobirama teringat satu hal. 'Kitab Tou-san!' Tobirama lalu langsung berlari kembali ke hutan dimana ia tanpa sengaja membuang kitab tersebut.

"Kuso, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" kesal Tobirama.

Tobirama pun sampai di tempat dimana ia membaca kitab tersebut dan tanpa sengaja membuangnya. Ia mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hahhh... Hahhh... Hahhh... Sekarang dimana kitab itu?"

Tobirama menoleh kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan kitab tua ayahnya. Ia telah berjalan kesana-kemari, celingukan, tetapi ia belum menemukan kitab tersebut.

"Hahhh..."

Brukk! Tobirama menjatuhkan badannya dan menyandarkannya ke sebuah pohon. Ia mengusap peluh yang berjatuhan dari keningnya. Ia lelah mencari kitab pemberian ayahnya.

"Dimana... hahhh... kitab itu?"

Tobirama sudah menyerah mencari kitab tersebut. Sampai penglihatannya menangkap sebuah kitab. Ia pun dengan segera menghampiri dan mengambil kitab tersebut.

"Eh?"

Tobirama merasa asing dengan kitab yang ia pegang. 'Sepertinya ini bukan kitab milik ayahku.' ungkap Tobirama di benaknya. Tobirama pun memutuskan untuk membuka kitab tersebut.

'Tapi kenapa isinya sama dengan kitab milik Tou-san?' tanya Tobirama di dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membawa kitab tersebut kepada ayahnya. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, ia menyadari satu hal.

"Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan _sunshin_!? Argh!" geram Tobirama merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Tobirama lalu dengan segera _sunshin_ menuju gerbang Senju Compound.

Set! Daun-daun berjatuhan tampak di depan gerbang Senju Compound. Dan Tobirama muncul di tengah daun-daun yang berjatuhan itu. Ia pun dengan segera berjalan masuk dan menuju ruangan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Butsuma duduk tenang di ruangannya, ditemani dengan teh hangat. Ia menunggu Tobirama karena ada hal penting yang akan ia sampaikan kepada anaknya itu.

Krieet

Tobirama memasuki ruangan ayahnya dan duduk dengan sopan di hadapan ayahnya. Tobirama menatap ayahnya.

"Doushite, Tou-sama?"

Butsuma menyeruput tehnya sejenak. "Ada hal penting yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan." ucap Butsuma perlahan.

Tobirama menatap ayahnya, "Hal penting apa itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Butsuma kembali menyeruput tehnya dan kembali menatap Tobirama. "Hal ini berkaitan dengan kitab tersebut dan tentunya, berhubungan dengan klan Uchiha." jelas Butsuma.

Tobirama mengangguk "Baiklah, aku mendengarkan."

Butsuma menghela napas, "Kitab itu adalah warisan peninggalan Rikudou Sannin yang khusus diberikan kepada anaknya, Ashura, yang memiliki darah Senju. Kitab itu ditulis dan digunakan untuk menghentikan kutukan kebencian Uchiha." Butsuma menyeruput kembali tehnya, "Di kitab tersebut, tertulis asal mula dimana kebencian Uchiha berasal. Dan tertulis juga jutsu-jutsu klan Uchiha serta kekuatan _doujutsu_ mereka. Ku harap kau sudah membacanya." ujar sang ayah pada anaknya.

Tobirama mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Aku belum membaca seluruhnya. Tapi, aku telah membaca intinya."

Butsuma mengangguk, "Tapi, ada beberapa kata yang mungkin tidak kau mengerti. Selain rahasia klan Uchiha, di kitab tersebut juga terdapat beberapa teka-teki yang mengarahkan kepada suatu tempat ataupun benda." ungkap Butsuma pelan.

'Pantas saja aku tidak begitu paham ketika membacanya.' pikir Tobirama.

"Jika kau membacanya, jangan tertipu dengan apa yang kau lihat. Belum tentu apa yang kau lihat sama dengan apa yang yerjadi." ungkap sang ayah kepada Tobirama.

Tobirama menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Nani?" ia bertanya dengan nada penasaran. "Apa yang ayah baru saja katakan?" ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya.

Butsuma menghela napas pendek, "Begini..." ia berdehem pelan, "Kitab ini ditulis langsung oleh Rikudou Sannin ratusan tahun lalu. Dan terdapat kemungkinan bahwa dengan umur kitab ini, ada bagian yang diubah oleh seseorang ataupun hilang. Jadi, jangan tertipu dengan apa yang kau lihat. Apa yang kau lihat belum tentu sama dengan yang terjadi." ungkap Butsuma jelas.

"Hanya itu?"

Butsuma menggeleng, "Ada lagi satu hal yang mungkin akan berguna suatu saat nanti."

"Apa itu?"

Butsuma memasang wajah seriusnya. "Jika suatu saat nanti 'kegelapan' bangkit, maka gunakanlah kitab ini dengan bijak. Pahami isinya dan carilah 3 kitab lainnya, kau harus memahami isi dari halaman terakhir dari kitab ini untuk mencari 3 kitab peninggalan Rikudou Sannin yang lain, yang tersembunyi." ungkap Butsuma rinci.

Tobirama menatap ayahnya "Kenapa Tou-san memberitahukan hal ini kepadaku? Bukankah Aniki lebih tua dariku?" tanya Tobirama.

"Kakakmu memiliki pandangan yang berbeda tentang perdamaian. Menurutnya, perdamaian tercipta dikarenakan para manusia saling memahami. Itulah mengapa aku lebih memilihmu dalam hal ini." ujar Butsuma.

"Tobi, mungkin kau membenciku karena membunuh Haruki. Tapi ketahuilah, semua itu ku lakukan karena sebuah misi, yaitu perdamaian. Klan Uchiha memiliki kebencian yang pekat, yang dapat membangkitkan 'kegelapan' dan menyebabkan bencana suatu hari nanti." ujar Butsuma.

"Apa maksud ayah?" tanya Tobirama. Butsuma tersenyum tipis, "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti." ujarnya.

Tobirama mengangguk pelan. "Ha'i. Aku pamit, Tou-san." dan Tobirama pun meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

* * *

Tes! Tes!

"Enghh..."

Sebuah seruan feminim datang dari seorang yang terbaring di antara kegelapan, sendirian.

"Dimana aku?" suara feminim itu bersuara lagi.

Kriett!

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Suara lain yang lebih berat menginterupsinya, memaksa pemilik suara feminim itu mendongak dan melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"N-Naruto-san?"

Ya, sosok itu adalah Uchiha Naruto. Dan sosok dengan suara feminim tersebut ialah Uchiha Haruki. Mereka kini berada di tempat yang sangat gelap. Tempat itu hanya diterangi oleh pijaran api dari sebuah lilin kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku merasa lebih baik. Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku." balas Haruki dengan senyuman manisnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu terluka. Karena kita keluarga, kita Uchiha." ucap Naruto.

"Lagipula..." Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Kau mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak aku punya." ujar Naruto.

Haruki mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto. "Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak aku punya. Yaitu, keberanian." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, "Kau memiliki keberanian untuk berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Hashirama, meskipun kau tahu kesempatan untuk menang sangat tipis." lanjut Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak boleh menggunakan _sharingan_ untuk sementara. Aku menunggu kondisi tubuhmu untuk pulih sepenuhnya sebelum aku memberimu cahaya baru." ungkap Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh dari Haruki.

Haruki mengangguk. "Tapi, apakah aku boleh menemui Tou-san?" ujarnya pelan.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Haruki. "Kau diketahui sudah mati. Jadi, ayahmu pasti terkejut melihatmu tanpa luka sedikitpun." ucap Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi.

Haruki menundukkan kepalanya. "Sou ka." ucap Haruki lemah.

Naruto iba melihat Haruki seperti itu. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan membawanya ke tempat ini, suatu saat nanti." ucap Naruto sembari melemparkan senyum yang sangat tipis.

Haruki menatap Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk. "Arigatou gozaimashu, Naruto-san!" seru Haruki berterimakasih pada Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan menyeringai tipis, "Jika aku masih ingat." ujarnya berbisik pelan dan mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersama Madara**

'Tak kusangka ternyata Tetua itu memiliki masa lalu yang kelam.' pikir Madara setelah ia keluar dari ruangan ketua klan tersebut.

Sungguh Madara tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Shiroi, yang terkenal keras dan datar, memiliki masa lalu yang bisa dibilang kelam. Sendirian setelah ditinggalkan oleh neneknya. Berlatih bersama Senju dan akhirnya menikahi seorang Senju. Ia pikir Shiroi adalah seorang yang ambisius dan menginginkan kesempurnaan. Tapi, setelah ia mendengar cerita sang ketua klan, ia jadi berpikiran yang sebaliknya. Shiroi adalah seorang yang misterius, ia tidak bisa menebak sifat asli ayah dari Haruki tersebut.

Madara berjalan pelan menuju Training Ground, mencari adiknya. Semenjak kekalahannya kepada Hashirama, hubungannya dengan adiknya merenggang. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa kesepian saat suara adiknya tidak menyapa kesehariannya, seperti ada yang hilang. Dan kini, Madara bertekad untuk memperbaiki semua itu. Ia ingin dekat dengan adiknya yang lain, setelah selama ini ia selalu dekat dengan Izuna.

Madara telah sampai di Training Ground, tapi ia tidak menemukan adiknya. Kemana dia, pikirnya. Setahunya, Naruto sangat gemar menghabiskan waktu dengan berbaring santai di Training Ground. Atau ada tempat lain?

"Oh, betapa buruknya aku." gumam Madara pelan. Madara menghela napasnya, "Kakak macam apa aku ini? Aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan Naruto, dan aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya! Ck, maafkan nii-san, Naruto." sesal Madara pada dirinya sendiri.

Memang ia lebih dekat dengan Izuna, adik kandungnya, tapi ia tak menyadari jika hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah separah ini. Mereka jarang bertegur sapa dan yang parahnya, Madara tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto. Sungguh kakak yang kejam.

Madara kemudian memutuskan untuk berbaring di tengah Training Ground. Melakukan hal yang sering adiknya lakukan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya, serta meresapi oksigen yang gratis.

'Huahhh... Pantas saja Naruto gemar melakukan hal ini. Memang rasanya sangat damai dan menenangkan.' ujar Madara dalam benaknya.

Madara merenung sejenak. 'Kakak macam apa aku ini? Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto, baik itu hobi atau apa yang ia sukai.' batin Madara depresi.

Madara bangkit dari berbaringnya dan menganbil sebuah rumput kecil, lalu ia gigit rumput kecil tersebut (seperti Genma di Anime).

"Aku harus memperbaikinya. Sebelum ia menyesal menjadi adikku." tekad Madara.

Tap!

Seseorang muncul di Training Ground. Orang tersebut adalah Uchiha Shiroi, ia melihat Madara duduk santai di tengah-tengah Training Ground yang dilingkupi oleh sebuah pohon besar. Ia menghampiri Madara.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya sang _head clan_ dengan nada datar.

Madara mendongak dan menatap datar ketua klan tersebut. "Aku adalah Uchiha, jadi aku berhak berada disini." ucap Madara.

"Kenapa? Apakah gara-gara adikmu itu?" tanya Shiroi.

Madara menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Hmm... Setahuku, kau bukanlah orang yang penasaran dengan kehidupan orang lain." ucap Madara datar.

Shiroi duduk di samping Madara dan merangkulnya. "Haruki mati. Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Aku seperti melihat anakku sendiri ketika melihatmu." ungkap Shiroi.

Madara terdiam saat Shiroi merangkulnya. Dan entah mengapa rangkulan Shiroi sangat nyaman. Rangkulan itu seperti rangkulan sang ayah kepada sang anak. Apa karena ia dan Shiroi sama-sama merasakan kehilangan hingga ia merasakan kenyamanan ini?

Apa jangan-jangan Shiroi adalah penyuka sesama jenis?

Madara bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Jangan-jangan Shiroi akan mendekatinya, membuatnya nyaman, lalu ia akan digiring ke kamar Shiroi, dan ia akan diperkosa? Parahnya disodomi?

Pikiranmu terlalu jauh Madara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiroi pelan.

Madara meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "E-eh? Ti-tidak, t-ti-dak ap-apa-apa. Hehehe." Madara tertawa pelan.

Shiroi menatap Madara datar. Sementara, Madara makin ketakutan setelah pikirannya memengaruhinya. Dan Madara berpikir keras bagaimana untuk lepas dari 'jeratan' Shiroi.

Hmm. Poor, Madara.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Sebenarnya siapa aku? Mengapa aku tidak sedikitpun ingat tentang kedua orangtuaku? Aku saja tidak tahu mengapa Zetsu hitam ㅡmakhluk yang baru saja beralih dari hadapankuㅡ memanggilku dengan akhiran ' _Sama_ '. Ia berkata bahwa aku adalah Tuan-nya. Benarkah? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.

"Hahhh..." ku hembuskan nafasku perlahan. Ku gerakkan kakiku membuat langkah kecil-kecil. Tujuanku sekarang adalah menuju bukit. Karena hanya disanalah tempatku bisa menyendiri tanpa gangguan siapapun termasuk Madara-nii.

Ku dudukkan pantatku di permukaan tanah setelah aku sampai di bukit. Aku tepat berada di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Pohon ini sudah sangat tua tapi pohon ini masih bisa melindungiku dari sengatan sinar matahari.

Pikiranku melayang pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Zetsu hitam tadi saat aku masih bersantai di Training Ground.

 _Sepertinya kau mengalami perubahan yang drastis, Naruto-sama_

Perubahan drastis apa? Aku merasa diriku tidak berubah sedikitpun.

 _Ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa jika Dewi Kelinci bangkit, maka dunia akan menjadi debu dan para manusia akan menjadi semut_

Arghh! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku hingga berantakan. Semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Zetsu membuatku bingung. Di satu sisi aku juga penasaran. Seperti apa rupa Dewi Kelinci? Seperti apa aku dulu hingga Zetsu berkata bahwa aku mengalami perubahan yang drastis?

Hahhh.

Nampaknya jawaban tidak akan datang sendiri kepadaku. Aku harus mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Dan tentu saja aku sangat penasaran..

Siapa sebenarnya aku? Dan mengapa aku bisa berakhir sebagai adik dari Uchiha Madara dan bagian dari klan Uchiha? Siapa kedua orangtua kandungku?

Hahhh...

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ku hembuskan nafasku perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan pikiranku yang berkecamuk.

Nii-san,

Izuna-chan,

Siapa sebenarnya aku?

Kemudian, mataku mulai terasa berat dan tak lama kemudian aku terbang berselancar di alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengucek kedua mataku saat kelopak mataku merasakan sensasi benda asing, memberikan sensasi geli pada kelopak mataku. Ternyata benda asing itu adalah daun hijau yang terjatuh tepat di wajahku.

Aku mendongak menatap pohon rindang yang melindungiku dari paparan sinar matahari.

"Hei..." ucapku sambil mengusap pelan permukaan kasar pohon tersebut. "Tahukah kau mengapa aku lebih suka disini?" ucapku entah pada siapa.

Aku tertawa pelan. Mungkin aku sudah gila mengajak pohon berbicara. Namun, aku merasa bahwa pohon di depanku ini mendengar seluruh keluh kesahku.

"Karena disini sangat sunyi. Aku sangat suka kesunyian." ucapku lagi.

Aku kemudian mengepalkan satu tanganku. Lalu, aku mengayunkan tanganku meninju pohon di depanku hingga aku merasakan darah menetes dari tanganku. Sakit. Tapi ini tidak seberapa.

"Tapi.."

 **End of Naruto POV**

"Pada bagian lain, aku sangat membenci kesunyian dan kesepian."

"Aku sangat kesepian. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara padaku!"

Dhuagh! Naruto meninju pohon itu sekali lagi. Rambut hitamnya berkibar terkena hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Bahkan nii-san, dia lebih sering berbicara dengan Izuna-chan daripada aku. Dan Izuna-chan..." Naruto menarik nafas yang sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Dia tak hidup."

'Aku.. sendirian.' batin Naruto.

Sendirian. Otak Naruto terus menerus mengulang kata-kata itu. Ia sendirian walau nyatanya ada kakaknya. Ia tetap saja merasa kesepian dan sendirian. Selama perang ini, dia hanya bertarung, bertarung, dan bertarung. Ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan. Atau mungkin ia ditakdirkan untuk menderita selamanya oleh Kami-sama.

Naruto kemudian menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah menjauh dari pohon dan bukit tersebut. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dari pohon tersebut muncul dua buah mata berwarna merah dengan corak vertikal berwarna hitam.

" _ **Naruto-sama... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?**_ "

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Heyyyooo, I'm baaaaccckkkkkkk! *ngomong pake toa*

Pertama, saya minta maaf karena telat meng-update cerita ini. Jujur, saya stuck ide. Dan kedua, saya minta maaf karena cerita ini cuma 2500-an kata. Karena saya masih buntu ide dan terlebih saya mempunyai cerita lain yang harus diselesaikan.

Ketiga, fic ini terakhir di update pas bulan Agustus. Saya usahakan pas liburan semester akan update sekitar 2 chapter. Tapi kalo saya gak buntu ide loh ya *digampar*. Saya tahun 2018 udah super-duper-sibuk. Dan saya mengunumkan status saya untuk 2018, yaitu; **Semi-Hiatus.**

Jangan khawatir! Saya adalah author yang bertanggungjawab. Saya ga akan out dari ffn karena kesibukan saya *lirik seseorang*. Tapi mungkin akan sangat jarang update. Jadi saya minta pengertiannya dari para readers semua.

Oke, ditunggu yo review nya~ Oh dan jangan lupa klik fav/follow button.

 _ **RnR Please**_

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings & Greetings

**_Uchiha Naruto:_ _Kami no Shinobi_**

 _ **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning(s): OOC, OC, Typo(s)**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Humor & Romance**_

 _ **Rated: Semi M / M**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Meetings & Greetings**_

" _ **Naruto-sama... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?**_ "

" **Pertanyaan bagus.** "

" _ **Zetsu, jangan kau coba untuk mendekati Naruto-sama!**_ " pemilik suara yang sangat berat mencoba memperingat Zetsu yang 'berdiri' di depannya, seakan memandangnya remeh.

" **Jika aku telah berhasil menjadi temannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan..."** Zetsu menjeda ucapannya, "... **Chira** **-sama?"**

" _ **Grraawwhhh... Kau akan ku cabik-cabik hingga menjadi partikel-partikel kecil. Setelah itu aku akan menjadikanmu santapan makanku! Raaawwrrhhh!**_ " sosok yang dipanggil _'Chira'_ oleh Zetsu mengaum keras. Nampaknya sosok _Chira_ adalah seekor singa.

" **Kheh...** " Zetsu terkekeh pelan, " **Bagaimana kau akan menangkapku jika kau masih tersegel oleh Fuin kakek tua itu?"** Zetsu tertawa meremehkan.

Makhluk yang dipanggil Chira tersebut terdiam tak menjawab pernyataan Zetsu.

Zetsu kemudian merubah fisiknya menjadi seekor ular. Ia lalu melilitkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang didiami oleh Chira.

" **Oh Chira-sama, malangnya nasibmu. Terbuang dari anggota 7 Penjaga Pohon Shinju. Dan sekarang kau 'direndahkan' oleh kakek tua itu dengan menjaga anak ingusannya."** ujar Zetsu mengejek.

Pupil mata Chira yang tadinya bercorak vertikal, kini berubah menjadi tanda +. Zetsu pun langsung melepaskan lilitannya pada pohon tersebut dan berubah menjadi sesosok manusia.

" **Namun rupanya kau masih berbahaya seperti dulu. Seperti saat kakek tua itu dan kakak-kakakmu berjuang menyegel ibuku.** "

" _ **Graarrrwh! Siapa yang kau sebut 'ibu' makhluk rendahan?! Kaguya-sama bukanlah ibumu! Kau hanya dijadikan alat olehnya!**_ " raung Chira pada Zetsu.

Zetsu tertawa mengejek. " **Bahkan setelah apa yang ibuku lakukan, kau tetap saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sama'. Menyedihkan.** " ujar Zetsu yang semakin membuat emosi Chira naik.

' _ **Grrrrrhhh! Jika saja Hagoromo-sama tidak mengekangku dengan fuinjutsu miliknya, sudah tentu makhluk di depanku akan menjadi abu.**_ ' pikir Chira.

Zetsu menyeringai. " **Kau akan menjadi bagian dari pasukanku, Chira-sama. Tenanglah, Naruto-sama berada di pihak kita."**

" _ **Grrrrhhh. Jika kau berani melukainya walau hanya tergores, bersiaplah akan tersiksa dalam kubangan apiku!**_ " ancam Chira pada Zetsu.

Zetsu perlahan-lahan tubuhnya tenggelam ke dalam tanah. Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar tenggelam, ia sempat berkata pelan,

" **Tunggu kami 5 tahun lagi, Chira-sama. Kami akan menjemputmu saat waktunya tiba.** "

 _ **Groaaaaarrrrrrhhhhhh**_

" _ **Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Zetsu?! Hagoromo-sama, ku harap kau dan Ashura juga Indra telah merencanakan rencana cadangan. Keadaan semakin rumit disini!**_ "

Setelah mengucapkan itu, mata merah milik Chira perlahan-lahan tertutup dan pohon tersebut kembali ke wujud aslinya, yaitu tanpa sepasang mata merah.

.

.

 **Zetsu POV**

Cih, rupanya kakek tua itu telah merencanakan semua ini dengan sangat baik. Kupikir dia hanya sekedar 'membuang' Naruto-sama ke tempat ini. Ternyata ia memiliki rencana lain.

Apakah dia hanya menggunakan Chira-sama saja? Atau malah dia menggunakan seluruh _7 Makhluk Penjaga Pohon Shinju_ untuk memastikan keselamatan Naruto-sama? Ghah, nampaknya mulai sekarang aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Aku tidak mau rencana ibuku yang telah dipercayakan padaku berantakan.

Ibu...

Ibuku atau Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Dia mewariskan tugasnya padaku. Tugas untuk mengembalikan dunia menjadi seperti dahulu. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya 'menjadi seperti dahulu', namun aku mengerti bahwa keinginannya adalah mutlak.

Dan rencanaku dan ibuku akan berjalan lancar bila kami memiliki pasukan tersendiri. Dan Naruto-sama adalah sosok yang tepat untuk memulai pembentukan pasukan. Ku pikir awalnya akan berjalan lancar, namun memasuki fase akhir, aku mulai ragu. Bisakah aku meyakinkannya untuk ikut denganku? Terlebih lagi, ingatannya hanya ditekan, bukan dihilangkan. Jika Naruto-sama mengingat siapa aku, sudah dipastikan bahwa rencanaku dan ibuku terancam gagal.

Hahh.. Nampaknya aku harus segera menemukan 3 kitab warisan Rikudou Sannin untuk mempercepat rencanaku.

Dan sepertinya aku harus menyusun ulang rencanaku.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Terlihat di kegelapan seseorang berperawakan gadis tengah duduk di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran kecil. Ruangan tersebut hanya diterangi oleh beberapa pijaran api dari beberapa obor yang terpasang di dinding-dinding ruangan.

Seseorang itu adalah Uchiha Haruki. Anak tunggal sang _head clan_ Uchiha Shiroi dan sang istri, Uchiha Senju Meguri. Haruki merasakan pengap dan kehampaan di ruangan atau goa? Entahlah, ia tidak begitu tahu dimana ia berada.

'Sebenarnya dimana aku? Dan kenapa Naruto-san belum kesini lagi? Aku ingin menghirup udara bebas.' harapnya dalam hati.

Haruki benar-benar tersiksa di tempat itu. Hanya pijaran api dari lilin yang berperan sebagai penerangan di tempat itu. Tak ada udara segar, hanya udara kotor yang telah terkontaminasi oleh zat dari sebuah lilin.

"Hahh..." Haruki menghela nafas panjang, "Kaa-san.. Aku merindukanmu." lirih Haruki.

Cklek! Muncul seseorang dari kegelapan dari sebuah pintu tua yang ada di tempat itu. Haruki bisa mengidentifikasi siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto? Hanya dia yang mengetahui tempat ini dan hanya dia yang mengetahui jika dia masih hidup.

"Naruto-san.." ujar Haruki sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memelas.

"Nani?" respon Naruto dengan datarnya.

Safir Haruki memutar ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan datar dari mata hitam milik Naruto. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nani, Haruki-san?" ulang Naruto.

Safir Haruki bergetar sejenak. "K-kapan kau akan me-mengeluarkanku dari sini?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

Naruto tak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia tetap dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya. Haruki hanya menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan.

"Apakah kau tetap akan menyekapku disini? Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai tujuanku tercapai." respon Naruto.

Haruki melirik Naruto. "Tujuan? Apa tujuanmu?" Tanyanya pelan.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu." tandasnya cepat.

"Ck, ayolah." Haruki berdecak malas, "Kau telah membawaku pada urusanmu. Bagaimana kau tidak memberitahuku tujuanmu sebenarnya?" ucap Haruki.

Safir Naruto menajam. "Ada apa, Zetsu?" ujarnya datar.

Haruki celingukan. "Apa? Zetsu? Siapa itu?"

"Zetsu, tunjukkan dirimu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pijaran api dari sebuah lilin bergoyang-goyang dan tak lama kemudian padam.

Naruto merangkai handseal sederhana.

 _ **Katon: Oni Dorou**_

Dari ketiadaan tiba-tiba muncul beberapa api berbentuk bulat dan mengambil bentuk hantu. Api-api tersebut menerangi ruangan tersebut yang semula gelap.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba muncul cairan hitam di sekeliling tanah yang Naruto pijak. Haruki terkejut dengan kemunculan cairan itu di sekeliling Naruto.

"N-nani?! A-apa itu?!" ujar Haruki sambil menunjuk cairan di sekeliling Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ayolah, Zetsu. Jangan bermain-main." tukas Naruto.

Cairan hitam tersebut kemudian membentuk sosok manusia dengan dua mata berwarna kuning dan tanpa mulut ataupun hidung.

" **Ku pikir dia perlu sebuah perkenalan singkat. Hheh..** " Zetsu terdiam kemudian.

"S-siapa dia, Naruto-san?" Tanya Haruki pada Naruto.

"Dia adalah Zetsu. Temanku."

"Teman?" ulang Haruki.

" **Jadi dia merupakan bagian dari rencana kita? Hm, nampak cerewet.** " ucap Zetsu ber-monolog.

"Hei!" muncul sebuah perempatan di dahi Haruki. Ia tidak terima dikatai 'cerewet' oleh makhluk aneh yang belum sepenuhnya ia kenal.

"Diamlah." ujar Naruto datar, "Haruki, sebagai anak dari kepala klan, kau pasti mengetahui rahasia dari klan Uchiha kan?" tanya Naruto pada Haruki.

Haruki memasang pose berpikir. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang rahasia dari klan kita. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ungkap Haruki penasaran.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Aku memiliki sebuah rencana untuk segera menyelesaikan perang antar klan ini. Dan aku membutuhkan kekuatan untuk itu." ungkap Naruto pelan.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Aku ingin kau untuk mencari sebuah kitab tua yang saat ini berada dalam penguasaan Senju." ucap Naruto yang membuat Haruki membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Apa?! Apa kau gila?!" seru Haruki tak percaya. "Aku diketahui telah mati dan jika mereka..."

"Kau pikir aku adalah orang bodoh? Aku telah menyusun rencanaku sedemikian rapi." Naruto menyela ucapan Haruki. "Aku adalah Uchiha. Aku tidak mungkin bertindak gegabah dalam mewujudkan tujuanku." ujar Naruto pada Haruki.

" **Nampaknya dia belum memercayaimu sepenuhnya, Naruto-sama.** " ucap Zetsu datar.

"Ya begitulah."

"T-tunggu! Kenapa kau memanggil Naruto-san dengan sebutan _'Sama'_?" tanya Haruki pada Zetsu.

" **Karena Naruto-sama adalah Tuanku.** " jawab Zetsu.

"Pffftt... Bwahahahaha!" Tawa Haruki pecah. Ia tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya. Setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata saking lamanya ia tertawa.

"A-ah, ittai." Haruki mengerang sakit pada perutnya. "Perutku sakit karena tertawa. Hahaha."

Beberapa menit kemudian, tawa Haruki mulai mereda. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada makhluk berbentuk manusia yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Baiklah. Apa ciri-ciri kitab itu?"

Naruto menyeringai tipis mendengar itu.

* * *

 _Unknown Place_

Srakk! Srakk! Suara seperti daun diinjak terdengar nyaring di tempat tersebut. Diikuti oleh suara hentakan kaki yang begitu cepat.

Kwak! Kwak! Tak ketinggalan pula, suara gagak beterbangan juga terdengar di tempat tersebut. Terlihat di tempat tersebut, lima orang berjubah hitam lengkap dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi sebagian kepala mereka tengah beristirahat sejenak. Mereka berlima duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Hei, Momo. Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai? Kakiku rasanya sudah menyerah untuk bergerak." gerutu seseorang.

"Ya, sekitar 15 jam lagi kita akan sampai ke tujuan." jawab seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Momo oleh sang penggerutu.

"Apa? 15 jam?! Bisakah kita menggunakan _teleport_ ke tempat tujuan?!" tanya si penggerutu lagi.

"Hei, Shinno. Bisakah kau tidak menggerutu satu hari saja? Telingaku panas mendengar gerutuanmu." ucap salah satu dari mereka berlima.

"Apa katamu, Kyu?! Bukankah gerutuanmu lebih menyebalkan dariku?!" balas seseorang yang dipanggil seseorang dengan sebutan Shinno.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar Shi-chan!" balas seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyu.

"B-baka! Namaku Shinno, bukan Shi-chan!" ujar Shinno dengan muka memerah.

"Hoo.." Kyu menyeringai, "Tapi kau lebih _kawaii_ saat dipanggil dengan sebutan Shi-chan." ujarnya pada Shinno dengan senyum mengejek.

"Jangan paksa aku mengeluarkan penjara besiku untuk menyumpal mulut busukmu itu!" ancam Shinno.

"Ha?" Kyu mengejek dengan mengorek-ngorek sebelah telinganya. "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Grrrh!" Shinno menggeram kesal. Ia berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda, namun sebelum itu..

" _Damare!_ " Suara baritone dan terdengar mengintimidasi menghentikan pertikaian konyol itu. Seseorang dengan postur tubuh tinggi besar dan tegap terlihat berjalan pelan menuju kedua orang yang sedari tadi bertikai. Nampaknya ia adalah sang ketua kelompok ini, terlihat ketika ia berjalan menuju ke arahnya, ketakutan bertengger jelas di wajah Kyu dan Shinno.

Lelaki itu menatap keduanya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kyu, Shinno, kalian tahu kan apa tujuan kita datang kesini?" lelaki itu mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang pekat.

Shinno mengangguk dengan gerakan sangat lambat. "H-ha'i, K-Kubo-sama. Ka-ka-mi me-menger-ti." Shinno mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"K-Kubo-sama, ka-kami h-han-ya be-bercanda. Benar 'kan, Shi-Shinno?" ujar Kyu patah-patah sambil mulai merangkul pundak Shinno.

Shinno mengangguk cepat dan membalas rangkulan Kyu pada pundaknya. "Haha, i-iya. Ka-kami hanya ber-bercanda. H-hehe."

Lelaki intimidatif tadi hanya menatap datar keduanya. Ia pun kemudian melangkah mundur menjauh dari Kyu-Shinno. Namun, sebelum benar-benar menjauh, dia berkata dengan dingin kepada Kyu dan Shinno..

"Perintah dari Hagoromo-sama adalah mutlak. Dan aku lebih baik mati daripada gagal melaksanakan perintahnya."

Setelah itu, hening menghampiri mereka berlima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa menit kemudian**_

"Ayo, kita berangkat." ujar seseorang dengan postur paling kecil diantara mereka berlima.

"Momo, apakah kau telah mengecek jalur yang akan kita lalui?" ujar lelaki intimidatif yang diketahui bernama Kubo tadi.

Momo terlihat menunduk sedikit. "H-ha'i, Kubo-sama. Aku pastikan bahwa jalur yang akan kita lalui bersih dari apapun." ujar Momo.

Sang leader mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu menatap seluruh wajah ke empat bawahannya. Kebanyakan tak berani menatap langsung padanya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kubo langsung melesat diikuti oleh ke empat bawahannya. Melesat menuju sebuah tempat untuk melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan oleh sang Rikudou Sannin lewat perantara surat peninggalan yang ditulis langsung oleh Rikudou Sannin.

* * *

 ** _Uchiha Compound, malam hari_**

Malam telah datang. Bulan menggantikan tugas sang mentari untuk menerangi kegelapan malam. Dengan sinar hasil pantulan dari sinar matahari, sang bulan menerangi waktu malam dengan sinarnya yang tak begitu terang dibanding matahari.

Di sebuah kamar, terlihat seseorang dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Tatapannya kosong menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menghampirinya.

Bukan. Dia bukan bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi setelah dia terbangun, ia merasakan gejolak perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Rasa rindu entah kepada siapa. Dan rasa amarah dalam satu kesempatan.

Dan sampai sekarang ia terpikirkan tentang mimpi itu. Mimpi yang membuatnya merasakan rasa rindu dan amarah pada saat yang sama.

"Kenapa aku terus-terusan merasakan perasaan ini? Perasaan apa ini?" gumam orang tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Uchiha Naruto.

Naruto akhir-akhir ini memimpikan sebuah mimpi yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan rindu dan amarah pada saat yang sama. Di mimpinya, ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya. Dan pada saat yang sama, ia merasakan amarah dan kerinduan dari dalam dirinya yang menyeruak begitu saja.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Trank! Trank! Trank!_

 _Naruto terbangun setelah mendengar suara bising. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia berada di tempat yang sangat buruk. Banyak jasad di sekelilingnya. Dan sejauh mata memandang, yang ia lihat hanyalah hamparan tanah-bebatuan besar. Sekitar 300 meter di depan, ia melihat pertarungan antar 3 orang. 2 melawan 1._

 _'Pertarungan yang tidak adil.' batinnya._

 _2 orang tersebut menyerang 1 orang lawannya dengan membabi buta. Namun 1 orang itu dengan mudahnya menangkis semua serangan kedua orang itu._

 _Naruto bangkit. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke pertarungan itu. Namun sebelum ia mendekat, sebuah tepukan halus menyentuh pundak sebelah kanannya._

 _"Nak.."_

 _Ia membalikkan badannya. Badannya oleng setelah sosok tua berambut putih di depannya memeluknya tiba-tiba._

 _"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto._

 _Sosok itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu terkekeh._

 _"Khekhe, mari kita bicara di tempat lain, nak.."_

 _Sosok itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menjentikkan jarinya._

 _Ctik! Dalam sekejap, mereka berpindah. Mereka kini berada di sebuah tempat berwarna putih._

 _"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto menatap tajam sosok di depannya. "Kau! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi._

 _"Pertama biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri.." sosok itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Namaku adalah Ootsutsuki Hagoromo."_

 _Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Nama itu.. Ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu._

 _"Aku adalah ayahmu, Naruto."_

 _Deg! Naruto terkejut hingga kedua matanya melotot. Namun setelah itu, ia tertawa cukup kencang._

 _"Hahahahaha..."_

 _Hagoromo atau orang yang mengaku sebagai ayah Naruto hanya menatap datar Naruto yang tertawa lepas hingga setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Naruto._

 _"Ahahaha, gomen ne. Gomen." Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk karena tertawa lepas di hadapan orang 'asing'._

 _"Ehem.." Naruto berdehem pelan meredakan kecanggungannya, "Aku bukanlah anakmu, jii-san. Aku adalah seorang yatim piatu. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui siapa orangtuaku." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut._

 _Hagoromo menghentakkan tongkatnya._

 _Ctakk! Naruto dan Hagoromo saat ini berpindah tempat lagi. Saat ini mereka dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar nan rindang. Di depan mereka, terdapat sebuah pondok kecil. Dan dari pondok kecil tersebut terdengar suara jeritan._

 _"Akkkhhhhhh.. Sakit sekali!" suara jeritan feminim terdengar kembali._

 _"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran._

 _Hagoromo tersenyum tipis. "Ini adalah waktu kelahiranmu. Haori sangat bahagia saat kau menghirup nafas untuk pertama kalinya di dunia ini." ujar Hagoromo dengan suara bergetar. Sepertinya ia terbawa suasana._

 _Safir Naruto bergetar. "A-ap-apa?!"_

 _"Lihatlah lebih dekat. Masuklah." ujar Hagoromo._

 _Naruto dengan ragu melangkah memasuki pondok kecil tersebut. Disana terlihat 3 orang yang terdiri dari 2 wanita dan seorang laki-laki. Salah satu wanita berbaring di sebuah ranjang kecil dan wanita yang satu lagi berdiri setengah menunduk menghadap ke selangkangan wanita yang berbaring itu. Sementara seorang pria terlihat menatap cemas ke arah wanita yang berbaring._

 _"Akkhhhhhhh! Sakit sekali!" teriak wanita yang berbaring._

 _"Teruslah mendorong, Haori-sama. Aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya!" ujar wanita yang membantu proses persalinan tersebut._

 _"A-apakah dia baik-baik saja?" ujar pria tersebut. Ia menatap wanita yang tengah merintih kesakitan dengan raut muka yang cemas._

 _"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, Hagoromo-sama. Wanita adalah makhluk paling kuat, saya yakin bahwa Haori-sama bisa melalui ini semua." ujar wanita yang dari tadi terus menyemangati untuk terus mendorong pada wanita yang akan melahirkan._

 _"Arrrrghhh! Hhhhh hhhaaahhh! Aku tidak kuat lagi!" teriak Haori ㅡwanita yang akan melahirkanㅡ dengan wajah penuh peluh._

 _"Ayo terus! Sedikit lagi, Haori-sama!"_

 _Hagoromo ㅡsuami dari Haoriㅡ langsung beranjak menuju sebelah istrinya. Ia genggam tangan istrinya itu dengan lembut._

 _"Teruslah berjuang, Hime! Aku berada disini!"_

 _Nyett!_

 _"Aww!"_

 _Tanpa terduga, Haori menepis genggaman Hagoromo dan langsung menjambak rambut putih milik suaminya itu. Hingga membuat wajah Hagoromo memerah menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya._

 _"DIAMLAH, BAKA! I-INI UGH.. SANGAT SAKITTT!" Jambakan Haori mengencang._

 _"ARGHHH! CEPATLAH KELUAR, ANAKKU! ARRGHHHHHHH!"_

 _Oee! Oee!_

 _"H-hhahh.. U-ugh..."_

 _"Selamat Hagoromo-sama, Haori-sama, anak kalian telah lahir dan dalam keadaan sehat. Dia sangat tampan." ujar wanita yang membantu proses kelahiran tersebut._

 _Hagoromo cepat-cepat mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya._

 _"A-aku se-seorang ayah?"_

 _Wanita tersebut lalu menyerahkan bayi yang baru saja lahir kepada Hagoromo. Hagoromo menerimanya dan menggendong sang bayi dengan hati-hati._

 _"H-hikss.. Arigatou karena telah membantu kami, Miyoko-san." ujar Hagoromo terbata-bata._

 _Miyoko ㅡyang membantu proses persalinanㅡ hanya tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap peluh di wajahnya. Tak terbantahkan bahwa ia juga sempat tegang karena dari sekian banyak ninja medis disini, dia lah yang terpilih untuk mendampingi proses persalinan Ootsutsuki Haori, istri dari Ootsutsuki Hagoromo sang Kono Yo no Kyuuseishu atau orang lebih mengenalnya dengan julukan Pertapa Enam Jalur atau Rikudou Sannin._

 _"Jangan berterimakasih padaku. Berterimakasihlah kepada istri Anda karena telah berjuang mati-matian untuk melahirkan anak pertama kalian." ujar Miyoko seraya tersenyum lembut._

 _Hagoromo tersenyum seraya menatap bayi mungil di gendongannya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju istrinya dan meletakkan bayi tersebut tepat di sebelah istrinya. Haori pun langsung mendekap dan menciumi bayi tersebut._

 _"Jadi, apa nama yang akan kalian berikan?" tanya Miyoko._

 _Hagoromo dan Haori saling bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum saling mengukir senyuman tulus di wajah masing-masing._

 _"Kami akan menamainya Naruto. Ootsutsuki Naruto." ucap sang Rikudou Sannin sambil menatap sang bayi mungil yang berada dalam dekapan istrinya._

 _"Aahh.. Nama yang bagus, Hagoromo-sama." Miyoko menanggapi nama yang diberikan kepada bayi yang baru saja lahir._

 _"Bagaimana? Kau masih belum percaya?"_

 _Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Naruto yang sedari tadi terbawa suasana dengan adegan kelahirannya sendiri. Naruto dengan cepat mengusap kasar setitik air mata yang akan jatuh dan membalikkan badannya._

 _"Kau.." ucap Naruto disertai dengan geraman._

 _"Mari bicara di tempat lain." Hagoromo mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menjentikkan jarinya._

 _Ctik! Mereka seketika berpindah ke tempat yang bernuansa putih polos tanpa ada apapun. Hanya mereka berdua._

 _"Kau.." Naruto mendongak menatap wajah orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya dengan sharingan yang menyala terang._

 _"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?! HAH?!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi._

 _Hagoromo menjawab dengan tenang "Ada banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui tentang jati dirimu. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa membekalimu dengan ingatan tentang hari kelahiranmu." Hagoromo terdiam sejenak, "Agar suatu saat kau tidak benar-benar kehilangan jati dirimu." ungkapnya panjang lebar._

 _"Kenapa?!" Emosi Naruto makin memuncak. "Jika benar kau adalah ayahku, kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?!" teriak Naruto dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari kedua matanya._

 _"Aku.. hikss.. kesepian." Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya._ _Hagoromo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto._

 _"Aku mengerti tentang kehidupanmu bersama Madara. Aku tidak membuangmu secara harfiah. Aku hanya ingin anakku belajar tentang arti kehidupan dan keluarga." ujar Hagoromo tenang._

 _"A-apa mak-maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sesegukan._

 _Hagoromo melebarkan senyumnya "Aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu saat ini. Tidak sebelum kau mendapat pelajaran berharga tentang arti kehidupan dan keluarga." ungkap Hagoromo._

 _"Naruto.." panggilan Hagoromo membuat Naruto mendongak menatapnya._

 _"Setelah ini, kau akan mengerti apa arti kehidupan dan keluarga. Akrabkanlah dirimu kepada Madara. Dan hidupmu tidak akan menjadi sepi lagi." ujar Hagoromo._

 _"Oh iya satu lagi..." Hagoromo mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke perut Naruto. Kemudian, cahaya kebiruan menjalar dari tubuh Hagoromo menuju tubuh Naruto._

 _"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Aku hanya memberimu sedikit chakraku. Aku tahu bahwa kau sedang kelelahan saat ini. Iya 'kan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan dari Hagoromo._

 _"Juga kau harus segera melatih chakra control dan staminamu. Kau berkurang drastis sejak terakhir kali kita sparring." lanjut Hagoromo._

 _Setelah beberapa saat, Hagoromo menarik kembali tangannya. Lalu, tangannya ia gerakkan menuju pucuk kepala Naruto dan mengacak-acak rambut jabrik hitamnya perlahan._

 _"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Kami selalu menantikan kepulanganmu." Tubuh Hagoromo perlahan-lahan memudar. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto terbangun dengan disertai genangan air mata di ranjang empuknya._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Mengingatnya membuat Naruto ingin menangis sekali lagi. Ia juga bingung kepada dirinya sendiri. Itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi bodoh, batinnya berteriak. Namun, entah mengapa ia memiliki pandangan bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Tapi mungkin itu salah satu kenangan tentang siapa dirinya. Dan dengan kenangan singkat tersebut, ia dapat mencari tahu siapa kedua orangtuanya yang sebenarnya.

Yah, tapi untuk saat ini, ia sedang malas melakukannya. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin menyendiri tanpa ada gangguan dari apapun.

'Fiuhhh... Nampaknya benar, aku harus melatih chakra control dan staminaku.' ucap Naruto dalam benaknya.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Momo?"

"Hmm. Sensorku mendeteksi adanya chakra yang besar di arah jam 1." ujar seseorang dengan memakai kacamata yang dipanggil dengan nama Momo.

"Shinno, periksa keadaan dari atas." perintah lelaki yang bertinggi besar kepada lelaki yang bertubuh kurus.

"H-hai, Kubo-sama." Shinno pun langsung meloncat menuju satu pohon dan berlari menuju ke puncak pohon itu.

Shinno menyipitkan kedua matanya sesampainya di puncak pohon. Ia menajamkan indera penglihatannya, memandang hamparan hutan luas di depannya. Sampai indera penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Di ujung jalur yang akan mereka lalui, terdapat sebuah goa besar. Bukan itu kejanggalannya. Kejanggalannya adalah Shinno merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat di dalam sana. Dia pun memutuskan untuk turun.

"Bagaimana, Shinno?" Tanya Kubo dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ada sebuah goa di depan sana dan aku.."

"Aku juga merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat."

Sebelum Shinno menyelesaikan ucapannya, Momo menyelanya. Kubo mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan mimik wajah sangat serius.

"Aku takut bahwa ini adalah aura membunuh dari makhluk 'itu'." Kubo berujar dengan wajah datar.

Kyu yang sedari tadi diam memberikan pendapatnya. "Tidak mungkin, Kubo-sama. Bukankah makhluk 'itu' masih tersegel rapat dengan _fu_ _injutsu_ milik Hagoromo-sama?" tanyanya sedikit tak percaya.

"Kita harus memeriksanya." ujar Kubo singkat. Kemudian rombongan tersebut melesat menuju goa yang dibubuhi aura membunuh yang membuat mereka berlima penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Mereka berlima telah sampai di mulut goa. Dan mereka dapat merasakan jika aura membunuh semakin terasa menusuk hingga membuat mereka merinding kecuali sang leader, Kubo.

"Ak-kh.. Ak-aku tak pe-pernah merasakan ketakutan sep-perti ini se-sebelumnya." ujar Momo dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau ben-benar, Momo. Bahkan atmosfer seperti ini tidak ku rasakan saat sparring melawan Naruto-sama." respon pelan Kyu.

"Makhluk apa yang mendiami tempat ini? Mungkinkah 'dia'?" gumam Kubo pelan.

"Dia? Dia siapa, Kubo-sama?" tanya Shinno pelan.

Kubo menghembuskan nafas berat. "Dia adalah mimpi buruk bagi Hagoromo-sama. Dia merupakan yang paling kejam dan terganas diantara **7 Penjaga Pohon Shinju.** Konon katanya, kekuatannya melebihi Juubi ekor 10 dan sedikit lebih unggul dari Hagoromo-sama." ungkap Kubo rinci.

"Tidak mungkin!" Momo-Shinno-Kyu mengekspresikan ketidakpercayaan mereka.

"Terserah apa kata kalian.." Kubo terdiam sejenak, "Lagipula, kita tidak perlu khawatir karena dia berada di pihak kita." ujar Kubo.

"Lalu, kenapa Hagoromo-sama menyegelnya disini?" satu orang yang dari semalam belum berbicara, akhirnya berbicara juga.

Kubo melirik sekilas anggotanya yang dikenal pendiam itu. "Heh.. Sangat jarang aku mendengar suaramu, Azura."

Azura menyengir lebar. "Aku hanya penasaran. Lagipula, aku juga anggota baru disini." ujarnya sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Hmm.." gumaman Kubo terdengar serius. "Aku tidak mengetahui pasti alasan sebenarnya mengapa Hagoromo-sama menyegelnya disini. Tapi," Kubo menggantungkan ucapannya, "...ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto-sama lah alasan dibalik penyegelan makhluk 'itu' disini." lanjutnya.

"Naruto-sama? Bukankah dia telah lama mati?" Tanya Azuraㅡ penasaran.

"Tidak, kau salah." ujar Momo.

Azura mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Momo "Apa maksudmu, Momo-san?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Shinno menunduk, menatap kakinya. "Naruto-sama belum mati hingga sekarang. Naruto-sama jugalah alasan mengapa kita dikirim oleh Hagoromo-sama seperti yang tertulis di surat peninggalannya sebelum ia mati." ujarnya mengadah menatap langit-langit goa.

"Sebagai anggota baru, kau seharusnya mengetahui secara rinci misi kita dan dapat merincikan akar permasalahannya, Azura." ujar Kyu dengan nada dingin.

Azura menunduk "Gomen ne, Senpai."

"Sudahlah. Mari kita cek ke dalam. Apakah benar 'dia' yang tersegel disini." ajak Kubo kepada empat anggotanya.

Tap! Tap!

Tap! Tap!

"Uuggh~ Entah mengapa aura nya bertambah lebih menyeramkan setelah kita masuk." ungkap Azura bergidik ngeri.

Momo mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aura ini membuat dadaku sesak." ujarnya pelan.

 _Grrrhhhh_

Mereka berlima menghentikan langkah mereka saat indera pendengaran mereka mendengar sebuah geraman.

"K-Kubo-sama.."

"Aku tahu, Shinno. Ini memang 'dia'." ujarnya dengan mimik muka sangat serius.

"Hiiii~ K-kenapa ki-kita masih ber-berada disini, Ku-Kubo-sama? Sebaiknya kita ber-berjalan keluar selagi masih ada kesempatan." Kyu ㅡyang terkenal penakutㅡ mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kita harus memberitahunya keberadaan kita. Dan apa tujuan kita kesini, Kyu-san." ungkap Momo.

Brakh! Karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya, wajah Momo bertabrakan dengan punggung lebar milik Kubo. Momo pun dengan segera meminta maaf.

"G-gomen ne, Kubo-sama." ucapnya.

"Ssstt..."

Momo melongok kedepan melihat apa yang menghentikan langkah Kubo. Ia langsung terbelalak melihat makhluk besar dibalik jeruji besi. Seluruh tubuhnya dikekang oleh 5 gerbang tradisional Jepang ( _torii_ ) dan terikat oleh rantai emas. Momo menatap serius sang leader.

"Kubo-sama.."

Kubo hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ternyata Hagoromo-sama menyegel 'dia' di goa ini."

"Bukankah ini berlebihan? Dengan _Kongo Fusa_ saja dia kesulitan bergerak, apalagi ditambah dengan segel _Myojinmon_ _._ Ia pasti sangat tersiksa." Azura berujar sambil menatap makhluk di depannya yang tersegel pergerakannya oleh _Myojinmon_ dan _Kongo Fusa._

Makhluk yang tersegel dengan _Myojimon_ serta _Kongo Fusa_ memiliki bentuk sebagai berikut; tinggi besar, berbadan singa, kepalanya adalah kepala singa dan memiliki sebuah tanduk kerbau di dahinya, memiliki ekor buaya, dua kaki depannya adalah kaki beruang dan dua kaki belakangnya ialah kaki kuda. Makhluk itu juga memiliki sepasang sayap seekor naga.

Makhluk itu membuka kedua matanya saat ia merasakan kehadiran chakra lain di sekitarnya. Dan mata merah tajamnya melihat 5 orang berjubah berbaris di depannya.

" _ **Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu tidurku, hm?!**_ "

Kubo ㅡsang leaderㅡ maju satu langkah ke depan dan membuka _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya.

Makhluk itu menyipitkan kedua matanya.

" _ **Kubo, si manusia rendahan, berani-beraninya kau membangunkanku! Aku tak segan-segan memakanmu! Graaarrwwhhh!**_ "

Kubo menyeringai tipis. "Hagoromo-sama yang mengirim kami. Lagipula.." Kubo melebarkan seringainya, "Kau tidak bisa apa-apa dengan keadaan seperti itu..." Kubo terdiam sejenak untuk menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya. "Benar 'kan, Shizaku-sama?"

Makhluk yang dipanggil Shizaku itu mendecih pelan.

" _ **Lalu, apa tujuanmu dan kelompokmu datang kemari? Aku tidak mau tunduk kepada siapapun kecuali pada Naruto-sama.**_ " kata Shizaku dengan dingin.

Kubo memasang mimik serius. "Tujuan kami datang kemari adalah..."

* * *

 _Unknown Place_

"Bagaimana, Tou-sama?"

Hagoromo melirik anaknya, Ashura, yang bertanya tadi. Tak lama kemudian, Indra datang dan berdiri berhadapan dengan ayahnya dan adiknya.

"Rencana B telah dijalankan. Aku telah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama." ujar sang Rikudou Sannin.

"Apa rencana B nya, Tou-sama?" Tanya si bungsu ㅡAshuraㅡ.

"Aku menyuruh Kubo dan kelompoknya untuk mengawasi Naruto dari dekat. Tepat setelah gagalnya penangkapan seta penyegelan Zetsu hitam." Hagoromo berujar pelan.

Indra menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Hagoromo menampilkan senyuman yang misterius. "Aku juga telah menempatkan beberapa dari _7 Penjaga Pohon Shinju_ di beberapa tempat tersembunyi untuk memberiku sebuah tanda jika keadaan tidaklah baik." ujar sang Rikudou Sannin.

Ashura dan Indra terbelalak kaget. "Siapa yang kau pilih, Tou-sama?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Khekhekhe..." Hagoromo terkekeh pelan, "Salah satunya adalah yang membuatku terluka sangat parah sehingga aku tertidur selama 4 minggu." ujarnya pelan.

Keduanya terkejut hingga kedua mata mereka melotot. "A-a-ayah memilih Shi-Shizaku?"

"Bu-bukankah jika ada yang membuka segelnya, itu akan menjadi boomerang bagimu sendiri, Tou-sama?" Indra berkata dengan peluh yang menetes ㅡterlihat khawatirㅡ.

"Nii-san benar. Ayah masih ingat kan hasil dari pertarungan ayah dengan Shizaku dulu?" Ashura ikut mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

Hagoromo tersenyum tipis. "Aku telah mempertimbangkan resikonya. Kalian tak perlu khawatir, Shizaku bukanlah makhluk yang mudah dipengaruhi maupun ditaklukkan. Baik melalui pertarungan ataupun melalui _genjutsu_." ucap Hagoromo yang membuat kedua anaknya tenang kembali.

Keheningan kemudian melanda mereka bertiga. Sampai kemudian, si bungsu memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto-nii?" tanya Ashura.

" _Nani? Doiu imidesu ka?_ " Tanya Hagoromo sedikit tak paham dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Ashura.

Ashura menghembuskan nafas yang berat "Hhh... Apakah ayah yakin jika..," Ashura meneguk ludahnya "..Naruto-nii tidak akan terpengaruh oleh Zetsu hitam? Seperti yang terjadi pada Indra-nii dulu?" tanyanya berbisik.

Terdiam. Itu yang dilakukan Hagoromo. Dia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Naruto akan mengabaikan Zetsu dan hidup untuk mewujudkan perdamaian. Tidak. Bukan berarti sang _Shinobi no Kami_ meragukan anaknya sendiri. Ia hanya cemas jikalau Zetsu hitam memanipulasi Naruto dan terjadi lagi perang besar. Dan jika terjadi perang besar, pasti akan jatuh korban. Tentunya korban itu berasal dari orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Hagoromo sangat tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

"Jika itu terjadi..," Hagoromo menggantungkan ucapannya, "..maka aku sendiri yang akan menghentikannya!" lanjutnya dengan mimik muka yang sangat serius.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Umm... Hai~ *garuk-garuk pipi*

A-ano saya mohon maaf karena baru bisa update. Janji saya 2 chapter selama libur semester, eh baru update 1 chapter. Hehe.

Saya beneran sibuk, apalagi pas rapot semester 1 keluar. Saya langsung _down_ :( Saya hanya mendapat ranking 5, jauh menurun dari total nem saya dari SMP yang mencapai 36,9 T.T *lap ingus*

Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi, akan saya usahakan chapter depan rilis pertengahan Januari. Tapi kalo saya inget sih, *digampar*

Bagaimana tentang chapter ini? Bagus atau jelek? Atau B aja? Silahkan sampaikan pendapat kalian di kolom review!

*Readers: Woi yang lima orang tuh siapa?!

E-eh? Itu si A! Di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan terungkap identitas mereka dan apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Dan btw, _"Doiu imidesu ka"_ sama artinya dengan "Apa maksudmu" x)

Oke, sekian dulu. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini! Silahkan dikoreksi apabila ada kesalahan di chapter ini! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mem-follow dan favorite fic ini!

Last, semoga malam tahun baru kalian menyenangkan alias ga jomblo lagi! Muehehehe! See you in next chapter!

 _ **RnR Please**_

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


	7. Chapter 7: Heat On the Woods

_**Uchiha Naruto: Kami no Shinobi**_

 _ **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning(s): Gajeness, OOC, Typo**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Humor, Romance**_

 _ **Rate: Semi M / M**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Heat On the Woods**_

"Nampaknya perkiraanku sedikit meleset."

Hagoromo sedikit mendesah setelah mengatakan itu. Indraㅡyang tak biasa melihat ayahnya gelisahㅡlangsung tahu bahwa ada hal yang dikhawatirkan ayahnya itu.

"Doushite, Tou- _sama?_ " tanya Indra pelan.

Hagoromo menggerakkan tangannya, membuat beberapa segel tangan.

 ** _Fuinjutsu: Shifuu O Fuin_**

Setelah mengucap nama _jutsu_ nya, di hadapan Hagoromo tiba-tiba muncul 4 pilar raksasa yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran unik di pilar itu. Pilar itu menjulang tinggi setinggi 4 meter, pilar-pilar itu muncul di tiap penjuru mata angin. Di atas 4 pilar tersebut, terlihat sangkar berwarna emas dengan ukuran besar pula. Indra terkejut melihatnya.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini, Ayah?!" tukas Indra keras.

Hagoromo hanya menatap datar ke-empat sangkar emas itu. "Tak kusangka aku masih bisa melakukannya, apalagi aku hanyalah sisa _chakra_ yang sengaja kutinggalkan untuk mengawasi Naruto dari dekat." ucap Hagoromo.

"Hahh.." Hagoromo menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tak tahu, tapi bagiku mereka istimewa." ungkap Hagoromo.

" _Shifuu O Fuin?_ Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Indra sekali lagi.

Hagoromo melirik anaknya itu melalui ekor matanya. "Aku masih ingin mencoba satu hal. Salah satu kunci untuk membebaskan para _penjaga_ Pohon Shinju adalah dengan memecahkan teka-teki pada setiap pilar. Dan meneteskan darah Uzumaki dan Senju murni pada segel yang kupasang pada sangkar emas itu. Tapi..," Hagoromo menjeda ucapannya, "Kenapa selama sekian tahun tidak ada yang berhasil? Apakah perhitunganku selama ini salah?" ujar Hagoromo.

Indra mendongak mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Ayah.."

"Indra, menurutmu apakah tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang _Shifuu O Fuin_?" Tanya Hagoromo serius.

"Mungkin.." Indra agak ragu menjawabnya, "M-Mungkin saja. Jika seperti itu keadaannya, maka.." Indra tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

 _"Para Penjaga_ akan terkurung selamanya!"

Hagoromo kemudian merapal satu segel tangan sederhanaㅡDomba. Dan,

" ** _KAI!_** "

 _Brakhh!_ Sangkar yang semulanya kosong, kini tiba-tiba muncul satu makhluk yang mengisi tiap sangkar. Bila dikalkulasikan terdapat 4 makhluk dengan wujud berbeda.

Di sangkar pertama yang ber-kanji _'Ai',_ terdapat seekor hewan. Hewan itu bertubuh kelelawar raksasa dan memiliki sepasang sayap kelelawar, ia juga memiliki empat kaki; dan berdiri dengan dua kaki (Note : seperti transformasi Muku di Naruto Movie). Hewan itu bermata tajam dengan pupil berwarna kuning seperti mata elang. Dia lah _Kōmori._

Di sangkar kedua yang ber-kanji _'Hikari',_ terdapat sesosok makhluk enam kaki. Makhluk itu ialah seekor Tarantula. Di atas kepalanya terdapat sebuah mahkota perak. Ke-enam kakinya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu lebat, di punggungnya pula terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang membentuk kanji yang sama dengan sangkarnya. Dia lah _Kashichu._

Di sangkar ketiga yang ber-kanji _'Sora',_ terdapat sesosok makhluk singa betina berkepala dua. Ke-empat matanya memandang tajam Hagoromo. Kuku kaki mereka panjang dan mengkilat, serta tajam. Ekor mereka di ujungnya terlihat meruncing seperti ujung anak panah. Dia lah _Kaguri._

Di sangkar ke-empat yang ber-kanji _'Shiro',_ terdapat seekor kuda berwarna putih. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih. Bahkan konon, darahnya pun berwarna putih. Sayap putihnya bertengger nyaman di punggung kuda itu. Tak lupa ekor panjang yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Dia lah _Umaru._

 ** _"Doushite, Hagoromo? Sensorku tidak mendeteksi adanya kerusakan segel."_** _Kōmori,_ sang kelelawar menyatakan pendapatnya.

 ** _"Lebih sopanlah pada Rikudou-sama, kelelawar jelek."_** sang kuda memperingatkan kawannya itu.

"Iie, tidak apa, Umaru. Aku memanggil kalian karena aku ingin bertanya satu hal.." Hagoromo menggantungkan ucapannya, "Apakah jika tidak ada yang tahu tentang _Shifuu O Fuin,_ maka para _penjaga_ akan terkurung selamanya?" Tanya sang Rikudou.

Ke-empat makhluk itu terdiam sejenak. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, namun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Rikudou Sannin. Hingga akhirnya,

 ** _"Ku kira kau lebih bijak dalam menjawab ini, Kashichu-kun."_** ujar sang singa betina berkepala dua, _Kaguri_.

Si Tarantula pun langsung menatap sang Rikudou Sannin. _**"Ha'i. Tapi ada dua cara lain untuk membebaskan mereka,"**_ Hagoromo langsung menatap sang tarantula, **_"..yaitu dengan merusak segel Shifuu O Fuin."_**

Hagoromo dan Indra langsung tersentak. "Ma-Maksudnya adalah.."

 ** _"Iya, kau benar.."_** sang tarantula langsung mengiyakan. **_"Jika ingin merusak segel, itu artinya harus melawan kami berempat. Entah apapun caranya. Dan cara satunya lagi adalah.."_** Kashichu menjeda ucapannya,

 ** _"Yaitu kami melepas segel itu sendiri."_**

Hagoromo terdiam mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendongak dan tersenyum kecil.

* * *

 _With Kubo and the others_

 _ **"Sou ka. Jadi kakek tua itu yang mengirim kalian."**_

Kubo mengangguk cepat. "Begitulah." Kubo melirik Momo sejenak, _Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Momo? Jangan-janganㅡ?!_

"Ne, Shizaku-sama.." Momo berucap, Shizaku menggeram pelan. "Bagaimana cara melepas segelnya? Apakah kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Momo seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

 ** _"Grrhh.. Kakek tua itu sungguh merepotkan. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu kepada siapapun mengenai hal ini. Aku akan menjaga dan mengawasi Naruto-sama. Kalian pergilah menemuinya, tapi aku akan tetap disini."_**

Kyu, yang rasa takutnya sudah berkurang mencoba berbicara. "Tapi.. Bukankah jika kau berada disini, Naruto-sama akan tetap dalam bahaya? Kau tahu 'kan.." ungkap Kyu pada Shizaku.

Shinno ikut menanggapi. "Benar juga.." Shinno menatap Shizaku dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Apalagi jika Naruto-sama telah dimanipulasi, pasti nasib dunia shinobi ini akan berbeda dari yang diharapkan oleh Rikudou-sama." Ujarnya kemudian.

 _ **"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"**_

Tersentak. Mereka tersentak dengan bentakan itu. Mereka tambah lagi terkejut saat Shizaku terlihat menahan amarahnyaㅡterlukis jelas di wajahnya.

 _ **"Aku percaya kepada Rikudou-sama. Aku percaya kepada rencananya terhadap Naruto-ssma. Itu pasti terbaik untuk Naruto-sama, walau pada awalnya adalah rencana buruk. Tapi, kini aku percaya."**_

" _Wakatta na.._ " Kubo mengulum senyum tipis, "Tapi apakah kau yakin jika kami akan berhasil? Menurutku, kau belum sepenuhnya percaya pada kami." Ujarnya seraya menatap kedua mata _monster_ itu.

 _ **"Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain harus percaya kepada kalian, wahai manusia."**_

Kubo tak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi.. Apa kita sepakat?"

* * *

 _With Naruto_

" **Naruto-sama, apakah kau yakin bahwa putri Uchiha itu tidak akan membelot suatu hari nanti?** " tanya Zetsu hitam pada Naruto yang tengah terbaring bersantai di bawah pohon rindang di Uchiha Compound.

Naruto melirik Zetsu sejenak. "Dasar. Kau memang belum percaya padanya, 'kan?" Ucap Naruto santai.

" **Bu-Bukan.. H-Hanya saja..** "

"Tenanglah, Zetsu." Zetsu merasakan atmosfir di sekitarnya meningkat drastis. "Jika dia suatu hari nanti membelot, akan kubunuh dia walaupun dia nantinya menjadi istriku." Ujar Naruto dengan _Mangekyou S_ _haringan_ yang menyala.

Zetsu sedikit tersentak. " **Naruto-sama, bagaimana jika aku memberi saran?** " Ucapan Zetsu menarik atensi Naruto, "Apa itu?"

" **Mugen Tsukuyomi.** "

Deg!

' _A-Apa ini? K-Kenapa jantungku berdebar hebat? A-Apakah aku takut padanya?_ gumam Naruto dalam benaknya.

Naruto mencoba menetralisir rasa khawatirnya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi, jika **Mugen Tsukuyomi** memang ditujukan untuk perdamaian,.." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, "Kenapa tidak?"

Zetsu tidak bisa tidak menyeringai penuh kemenangan. " **Kaa-san, aku menang."** gumam Zetsu pelan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau tahu kan jika Haruki telah mendapat bagiannya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Zetsu.

 **"Menunggu adalah hal yang kau benci."** ujar Zetsu dengan ambigu.

"Yang benar saja.." Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Jadi aku harus membunuh _waktu_ lagi? Ya ampun."

.

.

 _Skip Time_

 _Persembunyian Rahasia Naruto, petang_

Kriett!

"Haruki- _san.._ "

Haruki yang sedari tadi asyik membaca langsung teralihkan ketika sebuah suara yang ia kenal merangsek masu diikuti dengan suara terbuka nya pintu.

" _Doushite,_ Naruto- _san_?" tanya Haruki tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada buku yang ia baca.

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar. "I-Itu.."

Haruki menyeringai tipis. " _Ha'i,_ kau benar. Kitab tua peninggalan Rikudou Sannin milik klan Uchiha. Sekarang, aku tinggal mendapatkan milik klan Senju 'kan?" Tanyanya yang makin membuat terkejut seorang Uchiha Naruto.

"Khh.." Naruto menggeram tidak suka. "Aku belum memberikan perintah. Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Tegasnya sedikit berteriak.

" **Apakah kau yakin buku itu asli?** " tanya Zetsu hitam tiba-tiba.

Haruki menatap datar Zetsu hitam yang berdiri tepat disamping Naruto. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika ini palsu?" ujar Haruki seraya menyerahkan buku tebal itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerima dan langsung membacanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia tiba-tiba menyeringai sangat tipis.

"Sudah kupastikan."

Zetsu hitam menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut. " **Isi buku itu pasti menarik.** " Komennya pelan dan tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Sangat menarik." ujarnya sambil terus membaca buku itu.

 _'Sangat menarik hingga aku tak bisa menahan tawaku.'_ ujar Naruto dalam benaknya.

"Jadi, Haruki.."

"Aku mengerti." Haruki tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Naruto. "Kitab yang lain milik Senju 'kan? Aku mengerti."

Grep! Naruto menahan bahu Haruki sesaat sebelum ia mencapai pintu keluar. Haruki menoleh sesaat, "Ada apa?"

Naruto mengela nafas, "Aku bisa membantumu." Tawar Naruto.

Haruki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak perlu." Haruki menepis pelan tangan Naruto. "Lagipula, aku ingin mencoba kekuatan _mata_ yang kau berikan." ujar Haruki seraya mengaktifkan _Mangekyou_ miliknya.

Naruto langsung menyeringai mendengarnya. Bisa ia lihat mata mangekyou milik Haruki. Mata spesial, dari orang spesial, dan untuk orang yang spesial.

" **Kau licik.** " komen Zetsu hitam.

Naruto menoleh kepada Zetsu dan memasang wajah-sok-polos. " _Are?_ Aku? Licik?" Tanyanya pelan. "Bukan salahku. _Iie,_ ini keberuntungan bagiku." Naruto semakin melebarkan seringainya,

"Sepertinya _Kami_ masih memihakku."

Zetsu diam saja, tak berkomentar apapun. Namun, satu hal yang ia pikirkan di benaknya sekarang.

 **' _Apakah kau pura-pura hilang ingatan, Naruto-sama?_** ' gumam Zetsu dalam benaknya.

* * *

"Momo! Situasi!"

Trankk!

Suara benturan antar _kunai_ terjadi di tengah hutan. Tepat setelah Kubo dan kelompoknya meninggalkan gua, mereka langsung dihadang oleh sekumpulan _shinobi._

"4 orang _shinobi_ dengan chakra lumayan besar." Momo melompat ke belakang saat satu pukulan hampir mengenai nya. "Tapi, nampaknya mereka lebih memilih _taijutsu_ daripada _ninjutsu._ " sambung Momo.

"Kalian harus ikut bersama kami!" ujar seseorang dari 4 orang itu.

Shinno langsung melesat cepat menuju ke-empat shinobi itu. Setelah mengikis jarak hampir 3 meter, Shinno kemudian langsung merapal _handseal._

 _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

 _Poof!_ Muncul 3 replika Shinno. Shinno dan _kagebunshin-_ nya langsung menyerang musuh dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Dhuagh! _Poof!_

Jlebb! _Poof!_

Brughh! _Poof!_

3 _kagebunshin_ Shinno langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap saat terkena pukulan dari ke-empat _shinobi_ itu. Sepertinya, kemampuan _taijutsu_ mereka lumayan juga.

Tiba-tiba, Shinno merapal beberapa handseal dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

"Doton: Retsuㅡ"

"Shinno, cukup!"

Shinno berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Kubo. "Tak perlu pertumpahan darah." ujar Kubo simpel.

Shinno kemudian menatap ke-empat orang di depannya. "Apa mau kalian?"

Salah satu dari mereka berbicara, " _Sumimasen._ Kalian adalah pendatang, dan kalian terlihat mencurigakan. Kalian harus ikut dengan kami." Ucapnya lantang.

"Memangnya siapa kaㅡ"

"Cukup, Kyu!" Kubo berkata dengan intimidatif hingga membuat yang berada di dekatnya tidak nyaman dan memilih bungkam. "Sebaiknya memang kita ikut dengan mereka, untuk memahami situasi." Ungkapnya pelan.

Kubo berjalan mendekati para penghadang itu. "Siapa kalian? Kami akan ikut asal kalian memberitahu identitas kalian."'Jelas Kubo pada mereka.

"Kami UchihaㅡIie, kami adalah penjaga perbatasan area perang, kalian harus ikut dan menghadap Shiroi- _sama_ karena kalian dicurigai sebagai penyusup ataupun mata-mata!"

Kubo memberi isyarat kepada kelompoknya. Dan direspon dengan anggukan kepalaㅡtanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan jalannya."

.

.

Kyu melirik sang pemimpin yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Kubo justru malah pasrah ditangkap dan di interogasi. Namun ia yakin bahwa sang pemimpin memiliki rencana tersendiri.

"Shinno.." Kyu berbisik. Shinno melirik Kyu melalui ekor matanya. "Doushite, Kyu?"

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa disana ada Naruto-sama? Maksudku, Kubo-sama pasti tidak akan pasrah ditangkap seperti ini." ujar Kyu masih dengan berbisik.

Shinno mengiyakan pelan. "Iya. Apalagi tangan kita tidak diborgol dan kita pasti dengan mudah mengalahkan penghadang itu." balas Shinno dengan bisikan.

Sementara itu, Momo dan Azura diam saja tak berkomentar maupun berbisik. Karena mereka percaya, bahwa pemimpin mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang belum mereka ketahui.

Kubo dan kelompoknya tiba-tiba terdiam. Mata mereka terbelalak lebar.

' _Ti-Tidak mungkin. Ch-Chakra ini.._ '

"Ah! Naruto-san!"

Kubo dan kelompoknya memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke depan dimana seorang dengan rambut hitam khasnya berjalan dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya. Naruto terlihat menghampiri mereka.

"Matsuda! Ada apa?" Naruto berkata dengan ramah.

"Bisakah kau antarkan mereka menghadap Shiroi-sama? Kami harus kembali menjaga perbatasan." ujar Matsuda seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Naruto menatap Matsuda sekali lagi, "Terima kasih telah menjaga mereka dengan baik!"

Matsda mengangguk. "Ha'i. Jaa ne!" Poof!

Matsuda dan yang lainnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Naruto kini menatap langsung Kubo dan kelompoknya.

"Kalian, ikut aku."

Mereka kemudian berjalan dibelakang Naruto. Kubo kemudian mulai berbicara,

"Lama tak bertemu, Naruto-sama."

Tep! Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Kubo dan kelompoknya pun juga menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Azura terlebih dahulu menjawab. "Karena temanmu tadi telah memanggilmu dulu, jadi kami tahu namamu. _Baka!"_ ujarnya.

 _Twitch!_

 _'Azura, kerja bagus.'_ batin Kyu sedikit depresi mendengar Azura memanggil Naruto ' _bodoh_ '.

Naruto menoleh kepada Azura dan memasang wajah menyeramkan. "Siapa yang kau panggil _'baka'?_ " ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Azura langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Ah, ti-tidak! Kau salah dengar, ah hahaha.." Azura tertawa kikuk.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Salam kenal, minna! Kuharap kalian bukan penyusup dan kita bisa berteman!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pun kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Tetua Uchiha, Uchiha Shiroi.

Momo menoleh pada sang pemimpin. "K-Kubo-sama, d-dia.."

"Aku mengerti," Kubo memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, "Ingatannya masih ditekan dengan _Shiruchen Shiringu no Jutsu_ milik Hagoromo-sama." Ungkapnya tenang.

"Atau bisa juga...dia hanya pura-pura kehilangan ingatan." Ujar Azura tiba-tiba.

Kyu tersentak. "M-Mana mungkin! Dia masih seperti dulu! Ramah tapi arogan. Mana mungkin diaㅡ" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto menginterupsi mereka dari jauh.

"Oi~ Apakah kalian hanya akan berdiri disana atau kalian akan mengikuti langkahku?"

"Mari pergi." Kubo dan kelompoknya kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka mengikuti Naruto.

* * *

 _Di depan Senju Compound (camp), malam hari_

Seseorang ber- _hoodie_ tampak tengah berjalan mendekati _Senju camp._ Sosok itu berjalan dengan tenang, seakan tak terpengaruh dengan hadangan dari beberapa penjaga pintu masuk _camp._

 _'8 penjaga.. Sudah kuduga. Mereka pasti akan berkumpul menjadi satu jika ada penyusup yang diketahui. Dengan kata lain..'_

"Satu-satunya jalan agar tidak terpergok adalah melalui bawah tanah."

 _'Sayang sekali aku sudah terlanjur menampakkan diri.. Cih,'_ batin sosok itu dengan kesal.

"Berhenti disana, orang asing!" teriak salah satu penjaga.

Sosok tersebut hanya mengurai seringai kecil. Tiba-tiba, ia merapal beberapa _handseal_ dan mengucap nama _jutsu_ nya.

 _ **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**_

Sosok itu menyemburkan peluru-peluru api dari dalam mulutnya, mengarah kepada 8 penjaga tersebut. Salah satu penjaga langsung merapal segel dengan cepat dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

 _ **Doton: Doryuuheki**_

Brakh! Dari dalam tanah muncul dinding tanah dan menahan semua peluru-peluru api itu. Salah satu Senju menyadari sesuatu dan terbelalak.

"Minna, menjauh!"

Syutt! Tap!

Blarr! Benar saja. Dinding tanah yang dibuat tadi langsung hancur begitu saja karena terkena _jutsu_ milik sosok bertudung tersebut. Nahas, 3 teman mereka terlambat menjauh dan terkena sambaran api.

"Cih," salah satu Senju langsung merentangkan satu tangannya ke depan dan merapal _jutsu_ nya.

"Rasakan ini! **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu**!"

Tangan Senju tersebut berubah menjadi sulur-sulur kayu yang memanjang mengejar sosok bertudung itu. Sosok bertudung itu bergerak cepat menghindari sulur-sulur kayu itu. Namun, ia tidak melihat jika 30 meter di depannya 4 Senju yang lain telah menghadang dan merapal segel tangan secara bersamaan.

" _Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu_!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Kemudian, mereka merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Lengan mereka pun sekejap berubah menjadi sulur-sulur kayu dan memanjang menuju sosok bertudung yang menghampiri mereka. Kemudian mereka merapal segel tangan sederhana dan meneriakkan nama _jutsu_ nya,

 _ **Mokuton: Sawara Kugi**_

Sulur-sulur kayu yang banyak itu pun tiba-tiba meruncing pada ujungnya. Sosok bertudung menyeringai tipis melihatnya. Ia kemudian merapal handseal dengan cepat.

 _ **Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu**_

Sosok bertudung itu menyemburkan naga api dari mulutnya. Membakar semua yang dilaluinya. Salah satu Senju bergerak cepat dan,

" _Mokuton: Mokujoheki_!"

Trakk! Muncul kubah kayu berbentuk 1/4 lingkaran yang melindungi ke empat Senju itu dari terjangan naga api itu. Namun, itu belum cukup. Mengetahui hal ini, salah satu Senju langsung merapal _handseal_ sederhana dan meneriakkan nama _jutsu_ nya,

"Suiton: Sujinㅡ"

"!"

Brughh! Salah satu Senju jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah. ' _Kuso! Chakraku tinggal tersisa sedikit.._ ' umpat sang Senju dalam hati.

" _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_!" belum sempat membuat dinding air, mereka dikejitkan dengan jutsu api lainnya.

"Sial! Hanya Nishida yang memiliki elemen air!" umpat salah satu Senju.

"Tak ada cara lain! Gunakan Mokujoheki untuk menahannya!"

" _Katon: Oni Dorou_!" dari belakang mereka dapat mendengar teriakan jutsu lain.

"A-Apa?!"

"Mokuton no Jutsu!"

Krakk! Tubuh mereka berempat tiba-tiba digenggam oleh sebuah kayu dan menarik mereka menjauh. "Ueda-san, arigatou."

Namun, jutsu _Oni Dorou_ milik musuh tetap mengejar mereka. Salah satu Senju yang bernama Ueda pun langsung merapal serangkaian segel dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

 _ **Doton: Doryuuheki**_

 _Brakkh!_ Muncul dinding tanah setinggi 2 meter dan melindungi ke-8 penjaga Senju itu dari kejaran bola-bola api milik musuh.

Dhuar! Ledakan terjadi ketika bola-bola api menghantam dinding itu. Ke-8 Senju tersebut melihat apa yang terjadi setelah beberapa saat.

"Cih, dia kabur," ujar salah satu Senju dengan nada tidak suka.

"Atau... Dia berhasil masuk lebih dalam." ujar Ueda. Ueda kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada rekannya, "Patroli seluruh wilayah! Tangkap dia hidup atau mati." Perintah Ueda dengan tegas.

" _Ha'i._ "

' _Sial, aku lengah!_ ' decih Ueda kesal dalam benaknya.

* * *

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sosok bertudung itu berjalan dengan santai di tengah-tengah basis klan Senju. Tidak sedikitpun terpancar keraguan maupun ketakutan. Wajahnya yang menunduk dan kepala yang tertutup _hoodie_ menambah kesan horor padanya.

"Sendirian saja, penyusup?"

 _Deg!_

Sosok bertudung itu menghentikan langkahnya, " _D_ _oushite?_ Mau menemani?"

"Ya, jika kau berkenan."

Sosok bertudung itu menyeringai, "Kalau begitu.." ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat segel ram.

 ** _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**

 _Poof!_ Kepulan asap mengepuldi sekitar sosok bertudung itu. Setelah asap menipis, terlihat 3 sosok bertudung berdiri menghadapnya. Sosok bertudung itu tertawa pelan, "Tobirama, jangan halangi aku!"

Ketiganya kemudian merapal serangkaian segel dengan cepat, kemudian membengkakkan dada mereka bersama-sama. " _Katon: HousenkaTsumabeni_!"

Ketiganya menyemburkan api berbentuk _shuriken_ kepada Tobirama. Tobirama tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung merangkai beberapa segel tangan. " _Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu_!" Tobirama menyemburkan sejumlah air dan air itu mengelilingi tubuh Tobirama membentuk sebuah bulatan, yang melindungi tubuh Tobirama dari terjangan api _shuriken_ milik sosok bertudung itu.

Splash! Tobirama menghilangkan penjara airnya dan menatap marah pada sosok di depannya. "Uchiha.. Setelah kematian Izuna, kalian semakin nekat!" Katanya pelan.

Sosok bertudung itu mendelik ke arah Tobirama. "Ini kan yang kalian inginkan? Perdamaian. Kheh," kekehnya pelan. Perlahan, ia menatap Tobirama dengan _sharingan_ yang menyala, "Izuna pun kalian bunuh atas asas perdamaian. Menjijikkan!" Desisnya seraya melesat menuju Tobirama.

Swush! Trank! Keduanya sama-sama memegang _kunai_ sebagai senjata mereka. Mereka saling menatap musuh mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Tobirama tak gentar sedikitpun meski lawannya menatapnya dengan _doujutsu sharingan._

 _'Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan itu.'_ gumam sosok bertudung itu pelan. Sharingan-nya berputar dan bertransformasi menjadi mata berpola _shuriken_ dengan bulatan di tengahnya. " _Mangekyou_!"

 _Deg!_ Tobirama jatuh terduduk. Dalam penglihatannya, ia melihat Haruki tewas dan pembunuhnya adalah Senju Butsuma, ayahnya sendiri. Dan dapat ia lihat pula, tak jauh dari ayahnya ada Senju Hashirama, sang kakak. Kedua safirnya bergetar hebat. ' _Ti-Tidak.._ ' batinnya putus asa.

Sosok bertudung itu tersenyum sedih. Kemudian, matanya melihat sesuatu dibalik bajunya. _'Apa itu?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Brukhh! Tobirama tak sadarkan diri. Dan sesuatu menyembul dibalik bajunya. Sebuah buku tebal berwarna perak. Ia teringat sesuatu.

 _Buku itu tebal dan berwarna perak, kau takkan melewatkannya_

 _'Ja-Jangan-jangan_ _ㅡ'_

Sosok bertudung itu pun jongkok dan mengambil buku berwarna perak itu dari balik baju Tobirama. Disana tertulis, _Rahasia Klan Uchiha._ Sosok itu pun dengan cepat memungut buku itu dan pergi menjauh karena dapat ia rasakan 4 _chakra_ dari 8 penjaga yang baru saja ia ladeni, menuju ke arahnya.

"Dimana dia?!" Senju Ueda menggeram kesal, karena tadi ia sempat merasakan chakra penyusup itu di sekitar sini.

"Ueda-san! Lihat! Tobirama-sama pingsan!"

Ueda mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan dimana Tobirama tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. "Kheh, _kuso_! Ayo kita bawa dia!" Ueda dan yang lain pun membopong Tobirama dan membawanya ke rumahnya, ke Senju Butsuma tepatnya.

* * *

Tap!

Sosok bertudung itu mendarat dengan mulus di depan gua, tak jauh dari Uchiha camp. Ia menyingkap tudung yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Dan nampak paras cantik wajahnya. Dia adalah...

" **Kau mendapatkannya..** " Zetsu muncul dihadapan gadis itu dan berkomentar.

"Heh," Haruki menepu-nepuk dadanya bangga, "Jangan remehkan aku, Zetsu! Kau tahu kan kalauㅡ"

" **Ya, ya.. Kau dan mulut merconmu itu.** " Ujar Zetsuㅡmengejek.

Haruki menyerahkan buku berwarna perak itu pada Zetsu. "Ini," ujarnya singkat. Zetsu menerimanya dan menatap Haruki singkat. " **Apakah kau akan mengikuti Naruto-sama?** " Tanyanya singkat.

Haruki memasang _pose_ berpikir, "Hmm.. Bisa jadi," jawabnya ambigu. Haruki kemudian berjalan memasuki gua itu. Haruki berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Zetsu hitam. "Kau tahu, semua yang kulakukan nampaknya hanya sia-sia, tak ada gunanya aku tinggal disini setelah aku dianggap mati. Jadi," Haruki menggantungan ucapannya, membuat Zetsu hitam penasaran.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-san, kecuali dia sendiri yang memutuskan**_."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 ** _Author Notes:_**

 ** _Hai, semua :)_**

 _Maaf sekali saya sudah lama tidak update cerita ini T_T Selain karena kesibukan di RL, saya juga disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah dan writer block. Hampir 2 tahun cerita ini mandeg, tapi bisa saya pastikan kalo cerita ini tetap berlanjut. Dua minggu saya libur, dan akan saya usahakan menulis dan update secepatnya. Maafkan juga kalo word nya sedikit :'(_

 _Pekerjaan menulis saya dibantu oleh 3 teman saya, jadi beban agak berkurang sedikit. Mungkin akan terasa berbeda gaya penulisannya, tapi tenang, saya masih mengawasi mereka jika mereka ingin melanjutkan cerita yang saya tulis. Jadi, ceritanya tidak bakal berubah._

 _Saya rencana nya mau re-write chapter 6, tapi setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, saya urung melakukannya. Karena terlalu sedikit_ _aloka_ _si waktu yang saya punya. Dan, saya harap para reader memakluminya jika ada kekurangan di cerita saya :')_

 _Apakah kelewat OOC? Soalnya, saya buat jutsu khayalan saya sendiri dan saya rasa terlalu out of logic jika sudah ada bijuu, juubi, ditambah makhluk ciptaan saya yang saya rasa terlalu overpower -_- Jika ada yang merasa berlebihan silahkan sampaikan saja :)_

 _Untuk update selanjutnya, mungkin 2-3 minggu lagiㅡsoalnya saya ada sedikit masalah sama login fanfiction, saya bahkan harus ke warnet buat update cerita ini :"D Yah, kata devs-nya sih recaptcha login nya minimal 2-3 halaman, tapi saya udah sampai 5 halaman ga bisa verify juga. Tapi kalo login via pc cuma beberapa klik langsung bisa verify :"u_

 _Oh iya, berikut informasi jutsu_

* * *

 **Fuinjutsu: Shifuu O Fuin (Segel Empat Mata Angin)**

 **Rank : SS**

 **Metode :** _Menggunakan empat pilar dan empat makhluk dari empat penjuru mata angin berbeda sebagai penahan. Bisa digunakan untuk menahan pergerakan bijuu maupun juubi, serta dapat menahan makhluk dengan chakra sebesar bijuu. Fuinjutsu ini membutuhkan lebih dari 25% chakra pengguna untuk men-summon ke-empat makhluk._

 **Pelepasan :** _Apabila ingin melepaskan segelnya, harus memecahkan teka-teki yang diajukan oleh ke-empat makhluk tersebut. Ada lagi dua cara lain, yaitu dengan mengalahkan ke-empat makhluk itu dan/atau ke-empat makhluk tersebut yang berkehendak dan melepaskan segelnya. Jika memilih opsi pertama, maka setelah teka-teki terpecahkan, harus meneteskan darah Uzumaki dan Senju murni sehingga makhluk yang disegel oleh fuinjutsu ini dapat terlepas._

* * *

 _Yakk.. Mungkin hanya segini bacotan saya x) Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 8! Jangan lupa fav/follow dan review cerita ini untuk pengembangan cerita dan tanda bahwa kalian mengapresiasi author dan cerita ini. Jaa ne!_

* * *

 _ **Karanganyar, 31/03/19**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **© Cassio-Team 88' Studios**_


	8. Chapter 8: New Kind of Tension

**Uchiha Naruto: Kami no Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Cassio-Team 88' Studios**

 **Warning(s): Gajeness, OOC, Typo**

 **Genre: Adventure, Humor, Romance**

 **Rate: Semi M / M**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: New Kind of Tension**_

Geraman kesal terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Bukan marah atau apa, ia hanya kesal. Ya, sangat kesal. Dari pertama Naruto membawa ke-5 shinobi terduga penyusup, dia sudah merasa ada yang salah. Dan benar sekali dugaannya beberapa saat yang lalu..

"Hoi, baka! Jadi kau hanyalah orang yang tak punya kerjaan, ya? Kau hanya mengantar kami saja? Kupikir kau juga termasuk ninja elit seperti Shiroi-san." Ucap Azura dengan santai. Ia memasang ekspresi wajah-sok-polos saat mengatakan itu.

Kyu dan yang lain langsung menundukkan kepala mereka, aura ungu terlihat berada di atas kepala mereka.

 _'A-Azura.. K-Kau be-berani sekali dengan Naruto-sama..'_

" _Urusai!_ Setidaknya kau lebih parah! Lemah, rambut aneh, dari entah berantah, hidup lagi!" Teriak Naruto seraya menunjuk batang hidung Azura.

Kubo menghela nafas pasrah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Naruto memang keras kepala dan ramah, namun nampaknya sifat _cool_ miliknya telah menghilang. Sifat tenang dalam menghadapi apapun dan dalam keadaan apapun. Sekarang.. Kesan pertama Kubo ketika bertemu kembali dengan Naruto adalah: ceroboh dan _hyperactive._

Namun meski begitu, Kubo merasa senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai teman _sparring_ dan juga saudara. Apalagi semenjak kemarahan Sang Pertapa. Sejak itu, Kubo berubah menjadi orang yang dingin dan menjadi seperti seorang _hikikomori._ Ia telah kehilangan saudaranya dan keluarga.

"Maaf menunggu lama," Uchiha Shiroi melangkah pelan tapi pasti menghampiri Kubo dan yang lainnya. Onyx-nya menatap tajam kelima orang tersebut dengan tatapan intimidatif yang kental. "Jadi, siapa kalian? Mata-mata dari Senju?"

Terdiam. Lima orang itu masih terdiam dan tak ada satu pun yang memberi jawaban terkait pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Uchiha Shiroi beberapa saat yang lalu. Hingga akhirnya,

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat dan padat keluar dari mulut seorang Kubo. Naruto menatap Kubo dan 4 orang lainnya dengan pandangan sedikit takjub. Padahal dirinya dan Shiroi sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat dan kentara, tetapi kelima orang ini seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan aura membunuh yang tersebar di ruangan ini.

"Sou ka.." Shiroi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalian pikir kenapa kalian justru mengikuti arus dan berakhir disini? Penjaga-ku bahkan tidak ahli dalam _ninjutsu._ " Ungkap Shiroi disertai kekehan khasnya.

Kubo menatap Shiroi dengan mata kelamnya. "Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mendapatkan informasi semudah itu dari kami?" ujarnya dingin.

"K-Kau.."

"Biarkan aku yang menangani ini, Naruto!"

Shiroi menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat segel sederhana. "Aku sudah membuat Kekkai Suara. Bicaralah." ucapnya pelan.

Kubo melirik Momo sejenak. Momo pun mengerti dengan lirikan itu. Momo berdehem pelan,

"Kami bukanlah musuh, kami juga bukan sekutu. Kami sedang mencari seseorang dan akhirnya kami sampai disini." Jelas Momo.

"Hmm?" Shiroi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang kalian cari?" Tanyanya.

" _Gomen,_ kami tidak bisa memberitahunya." respon pelan Momo. Shiroi mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Safir hitamnya masih setia menatap kelima orang di depannya dengan pandangan mengobservasi.

' _Aku merasakan chakra mereka menguar di udara. Itulah mengapa para penjaga dapat dengan mudah menemukan mereka. Pastilah mereka sangat kuat sehingga mereka membuang-buang chakra._ ' Shiroi bergumam dalam benaknya. ' _Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Naruto? Apakah kau berpikiran sama denganku?_ '

"Kalian itu bodoh atau apa?" Shiroi tersentak kala Naruto mulai membuka mulut. "Kalian pikir dengan membuang-buang _chakra_ itu dapat membuatku takut? Atau kalian sengaja melakukannya untuk memancing _sesuatu_?" Tanya Naruto.

Momo tersenyum tipis. _'Kau benar, Naruto-sama. Ini memang untuk memancingmu agar keluar. Aku juga yakin bahwa kau tadi akan menuju kepada kami jika kami tidak pasrah saat ditangkap.'_

Kubo menyeringai kecil. "Jenius seperti dugaanku." Kubo memasang wajah datarnya, "Kami memang ingin memancing sesuatu." Ujarnya datar.

Shiroi memicingkan matanya. "Sesuatu? Apakah semacam kumpulan _chakra_? Karena aku pernah merasakan beberapa _chakra_ monster di sekitar sini." Kata Shiroi santai, yang mana mengejutkan Kubo dan anggotanya.

"Be-Beberapa?!" Tanya Azura keras. "Berapa?!"

Shiroi memasang pose berpikirㅡmencoba mengingat-ingat. " _Etto.._ Kurasa ada tigaㅡ"

Brakkh!

"N-NANI?!"

Kubo menggebrak meja dengan kerasnya, mengejutkan penghuni ruangan itu. Terutama Momo. Tak biasanya Leader mereka terbawa emosi seperti itu. Terbersit satu pemikiran gila di kepalanya.

 _'Ha-Hagoromo-sama mengirim lebih dari 1 penjaga?! J-Jadi bukan hanya Shizaku-sama yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto-sama? K-Khh..'_

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat Kubo seperti itu. Otak jeniusnya bekerja sangat baik ketika ia menyimpulkan jika mereka kelihatannya sedang mencari sumber _chakra_ monster itu. Mereka sengaja membuang _chakra_ mereka untuk memancing monster itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Tunggu," Naruto berdehem pelan, lalu memasang wajah seriusnya. "Apakah kalian ingin memancing monster itu keluar atau.." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya sejenak dan mengatakannya dalam sekali tarikan nafas,

"..kalian ingin memancing Uchiha dan Senju mencari siapa orang bodoh yang membuang _chakra_ mereka?"

 _'Ini memang tidak ada dalam rencana, tapi kemampuan menyimpulkan Naruto-sama memang mengagumkan. Kami bahkan tidak berpikir akan terlibat dalam perseteruan Uchiha maupun Senju.'_ Momo bergumam dalam hati, _'Memang benar-benar Prodigy.'_ sambungnya (juga) dalam hati.

"Ehem." Suara deheman asing menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Seorang dengan rambut spike hitam berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Momo langsung menatap tajam sosok itu.

"Nii-san.." panggil Naruto. "Lama tak bertemu."

Madara mengabaikan panggilan Naruto dan langsung menatap tajam Shiroiㅡsang Tetua. Wajahnya mengeras. "Kau tidak memanggilku! Urusan Uchiha juga merupakan urusanku!" Ujarnya meneriaki Shiroi.

Shiroi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Kita butuh ketenangan, Madara. Setidaknya jangan terbawa emosi karena satu dan lain hal." Serunya pelan pada Madara.

"Khh, sial!"

Kubo diam-diam menatap Madara dengan mata hitamnya. Di pikirannya masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan tetapi ia menahan diri. Lagipula, tujuan awal mereka sudah terpenuhi. Sekarang, tinggal melakukan langkah selanjutnya. Madara tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kubo dan anggotanya. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya mengarah tepat di batang hidung milik Kubo.

"Lebih baik kita menyuruh orang ini untuk menyusup ke Senju dan membunuh Tetua Senju. Atau mereka akan menjadi sekutu kita untuk mengalahkan Senjuㅡ"

"Aku tidak mau," Kubo berdiri dan menatap mata onyx Madara dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak mau tunduk oleh siapapun. Termasuk kau!" Tukasnya sambil menunjuk Madara dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"A-Apㅡhei, bersikaplah sopan!"

Kubo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto. Ia mengurai seringai kecil, "Ada apa? Kami berada disini untuk melakukan suatu hal." Kubo secara perlahan menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah segel tangan. Ia membisikkan nama _jutsu_ nya,

" _Fuinjutsu: Shiruchen Shiringu no Jutsu_!"

Tap! Kubo menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke lantai. Muncul ukiran kanji fuin khas berwarna hitam dan merambat ke Naruto dan akhirnya berkumpul di jidat Naruto. Naruto menatap _horror_ Kubo. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Madara bereaksi pertama kali. Ia melesat ke arah Kubo dan mencoba menendangnya.

Tap!

Shinno menepis tendangan Madara. Shinno tersenyum tipis, "Cepat selesaikan, Kubo-sama!" Kubo lalu merapal 4 segel berikutnya dengan cepat.

" _Ushi. Mi. Tatsu. Tora. Fuinjutsu: Shiruchen Shiringu no Jutsu!_ "

Krakk! Krak! Clap! Grep! Grep!

Empat buah rantai mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Naruto. Wajah Naruto mengeras. Ia menatap marah ke arah Kubo. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

Kubo tersenyum kecut. "Gomen. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini!" Kubo menatap garang Naruto. "Fuin!"

Kanji-kanji fuin berwarna hitam itu bercahaya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto. Shiroi melesat menuju Kubo dan yang lainnya dengan mangekyo sharingan yang berkibar. Tanpa sengaja, Kubo menatap mata Mangekyo milik Shiroi.

!

Pandangan di sekitarnya berubah. Bukan lagi ruangan. Tapi hamparan rumput yang luas, tak ada objek apapun yang menjadi hiasan tempat itu. Kubo menatap cakrawala di ujung. Kubo bisa menebak jika ia terperangkap dalam Genjutsu. Sesungguhnya, ia dapat melepaskan pengaruh genjutsu ini kapanpun ia mau. Tetapi, ia merasa bahwa Tetua Uchiha itu mau berbicara kepadanya. Berbicara mengenai beberapa hal.

"Tak kusangka aku dapat membawamu kesini."

Kubo melirik ke belakangnya. Nampak Uchiha Shiroi berdiri disana, menatapnya intens. "Iie.. Aku tahu bahwa kau ingin bicara padaku." ucapnya simpel.

Shiroi menghampiri Kubo dan berhenti tepat disampingnya. "Naruto itu.. Dia bukanlah anak yang biasa 'kan?" Tanyanya _to-the-point._

Kubo menatap Shiroi terkejut, "K-Kau tahu?"

Shiroi tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Aku tahu dari _fuinjutsu_ yang kau gunakan tadi. Itu _fuinjutsu_ penyegel ingatan kan?" Kubo mengangguk singkat "Pasti ada suatu rahasia yang bahkan Naruto tidak boleh mengingatnya." Ujar Shiroi pelan.

Kubo mengangguk lagi. "Kau benar. Kami berlima ditugaskan oleh ayahnya agar menjaga dan mengawasi Naruto-san dari dekat. Kami juga diminta agar memperbaiki segelnya." Ungkap Kubo.

"Tapi.." Shiroi menoleh padanya, "Tadi aku tidak memperbaikinya, justru melonggarkannya." Ujar Kubo.

"E-EH!? K-Kenapa?!"

Kubo menghela nafas berat dan menatap Shiroi serius. "Apakah kau bisa menjaga rahasia, Shiroi-san?" tanyanya serius. Shiroi mengangguk pelan, "Tentu. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Aku melonggarkannya agar.." (Note : Inti percakapan mereka akan terungkap seiring berjalannga cerita)

"Sou ka.." Shiroi mengangguk pelan. " _Wakatta._ Ternyata masalahnya sesederhana itu, tapi.." Shiroi menatap Kubo datar, "..penyelesaiannya serumit perang saudara ini!"

"KAI!"

"Kubo-sama!"

Kubo tersentak dan melihat sekitar. Shiroi dan Madara bertarung dengan ke-empat rekannya. Kemudian, matanya menyalang marah ketika ia melihat di kejauhan sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam dengan kedua mata berwarna kuning. Sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang dengan menenggelamkan diri ke lantai ruangan ini.

"Sebentar lagi! Tahan mereka!" Kubo memfokuskan chakra nya. Ia melihat Naruto yang menjerit kesakitan. _'Naruto-sama, kuharap dengan ingatan yang kau dapatkan sebentar lagi, kau akan tahu siapa Zetsu itu dan apa yang dilakukannya tempo dulu. Aku ingin kau menghancurkannya!'_

"ARRGHHHHHH!"

.

.

 **Bersama Zetsu. Beberapa saat yang lalu**

Zetsu terdiam merasakan emosi negatif dari Tuan-nya. Zetsu kemudian berkeliling Uchiha camp untuk mencari Naruto. Tapi, dia belum menemukan Naruto sampai saat ini. Zetsu tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap ruangan Tetua Uchiha, ia dapat merasakan emosi negatif Naruto dari sana. Ia pun memasuki ruangan itu.

Zetsu terhenyak sesaat menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Tuan-nyaㅡNarutoㅡtengah menjerit kesakitan dengan berbagai ukiran kanji-kanji fuin di dahi nya. Kemudian, kedua matanya menyorot kepada kelima orang itu.

" **Kubo, Momo, Shinno, Kyu, Azura. Nampaknya akan semakin menarik. Bukankah begitu, Kaa-san?** " Komen datar Zetsu. Tak sengaja matanya berpapasan dengan tatapan marah Kubo. Ia pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tanpa ekspresi. Namun ia masih mendengar teriakan kesakitan Naruto dari ruangan itu.

Brukkh! Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan keringat membasahi keningnya. Madara menggeram marah pada Kubo dan rekan-rekannya. "K-Kalian!"

 _'Selesai.'_ batin Kubo bernafas lega.

"Kubo-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Kubo menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia punbangkit dan menatap datar Madara-Shiroi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya melonggarkan sedikit segelnya. Kemungkinan ia akan pulih dalam beberapa hari ke depan," Kubo menatap Azura dengan pandangan tegas "Azura, raciklah obat untuk pemulihan selama 3 hari ke depan." Azura langsung mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Kubo.

"Khhh.." geraman terdengar dari Naruto. Semuanya menmatapnya terkejut, " **KUBO-ROU! KUBUNUH KAU!** "

Deg! Kubo terkejut, matanya melotot seakan ingin keluar dari rongga matanya. Panggilan itu. Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu. Bukan adiknya, bukan temannya, bukan sahabatnya. Satu-satunya orang yang dengan lancang berani memanggilnya seperti itu adalah Naruto. Kini, bermacam-macam pemikiran hinggap di kepalanya. Dan salah satu pemikiran paling gilanya adalah,

 _'Ingatannya telah kembali sempurna!'_

Naruto menyeringai sadis. "Ya.. Asumsi-mu tidak salah. Karena segel yang kau longgarkan, aku berhasil merusak keseluruhan segel yang dibuat oleh ayahku." Ia perlahan-lahan berdiri, satu tangannya masih menutupi mata kanannya "Kau lupa satu hal," Jari telunjuk kiri nya teracung ke atas "Pikiran dan tubuhku memang terikat dengan _fuinjutsu_ buatanmu itu, tapi tidak dengan _chakra_ ku!" Ia menurunkan sebelah tangannya dan menatap Kubo dengan _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang menyala terang.

Kubo menenangkan perasaannya. Jika Naruto telah mengetahui konsep dari **Fuinjutsu** tersebut, apakah Naruto hanya berpura-pura kehilangan ingatannya? Dan jika memang hanya berpura-pura, kenapa dia bersikap seolah dia adalah orang baru di dunia baru?

Kubo menatap Naruto tajam, "Kau pura-pura hilang ingatan, 'kan, Naruto-sama?"

"Khekhekhe.." Kekehan pelan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. "Seperti biasa, kemampuan analisis-mu luar biasa. Kau akan menjadi penghalang bagiku dan klan Uchiha!" Naruto menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Nii-san, akan kujelaskan semuanya nanti. Tapi, bisakah kau membantuku menendang bokong kelima orang di depan kita?"

Madara menyeringai "Tentu. Aku juga sudah lama tidak _berolahraga._ " Ujarnya dengan raut wajah serius.

Syutt! Naruto dan Madara melesat dengan cepat menuju Kubo dan ke-empat rekannya. Kubo masih tetap berdiri dengan tenang, tak nampak sedikitpun rasa takut tergambar di wajahnya.

Kubo menoleh ke Momo, "Momo! Rencana B!" Momo mengangguk pelan. Momo maju satu langkah di depan Kubo dan merentangkan satu tangannya ke depan, " **Shinra Tensei!** "

Bwush! Madara-Naruto-Shiroi terpental ke belakang dan menghantam tembok hingga hancur. Momo tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Nampaknya aku mengeluarkannya disaat yang tepat ya?"

Shinno mengangguk setuju. "Dua mata palsumu memang berguna. Tidak hanya sebagai optik semata." ujarnya santai.

"Heh.." Kyu merapal serangkaian _handseal_ yang sangat rumit. Sekitar 30-an segel tangan. Ia lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya dan mengucap nama _jutsu_ nya.

" **Tetsu no Keimusho!** "

 _Brakhh!_ Penjara besi berukuran 3x4 meter tiba-tiba menjulang tinggi dan memerangkap Naruto-Madara-Shiroi. Shiroi yang kesadarannya masih terjaga mendecih tidak suka.

"Pada akhirnya, kalian akan menghancurkanku juga.." Komen pelan sang Tetua Uchiha. Kyu menghela nafas, "Gomennasai, Shiroi-san. Jika aku tidak menggunakan ini, kemungkinan Naruto-sama akan sulit untuk ditangkap." ucap Kyu dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau juga kan? Padahal kauㅡ"

"Kami terpaksa," Kubo memotong perkataan Shiroi, "Kami akan menyegel kembali ingatannya tentang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan, semua akan aman." Kubo menatap Shiroi dengan datar "Maaf karena aku telah salah perhitungan." Ucapnya seraya menundukkan tubuhnya pada Shiroi.

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan!"

Kubo langsung merangkai beberapa segel tangan lalu menghentakkan tangannya. " **Fuinjutsu: Shiruchen Shiringu no Jutsu!** "

Trankk! Trankk!

* * *

 **5 hari kemudian, Uchiha camp**

Shiroi menatap prihatin pada tubuh yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang. Matanya menelusuri luka lebam pada pangkal tangan dan kakinya. Dirinya masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar Kubo serta rekannya pada Naruto, salah satu Prodigy klan Uchiha.

 _Kriett!_ Sosok Uchiha lain dengan rambut spike memasuki ruangan itu, ikut menatap sedih Naruto yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang itu.

"Siapa.." Shiroi menoleh sejenak pada Madara, "..siapa yang melakukan ini pada adikku?" Tanya Madara dengan amarah yang ditahan.

Shiroi menghela nafasnya, _'Tak kusangka mereka juga melakukan ini pada Madara. Mereka lebih dikategorikan sebagai pengacau daripada sekutu maupun lawan.'_

"Shiroi.." Madara menatap Shiroi dengan sharingan yang menyala "Aku.. A-Aku...merasa tak berguna sebagai kakak! Andaikan saja aku lebih kuat, maka Naruto tidak mungkin menjadi seperti ini!" Ujar Madara sendu.

Shiroi menepuk pelan bahu Madara. "Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." Shiroi kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnyaㅡsebuah gulungan, "Ini."

Madara menerima gulungan tersebut dengan bingung, "Apa ini?" Tanyanya pelan.

Shiroi tersenyum tulus "Itu hadiah Izuna untukmu. Dia menitipkannya padaku," Shiroi kembali menunduk "..sebelum ia mati." gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Madara membuka gulungan itu dan nampak sebuah lingkaran dengan fuin-fuin khas di sekitarnya. "Jadi aku harus meneteskan darahku disini?" tanya Madara yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Shiroi.

Madara kemudian dengan cepat menggigit jempolnya dan memeteskan darahnya pada lingkaran fuin itu.

 _Poof!_ Muncul sepasang botol dengan tinggi 5 cm berisi cairan hijau dan sebuah mata di masing-masing botol.

Safir Madara bergetar. "I-Ini.."

Shiroi mengangguk, "Izuna memaksaku untuk memberikan kedua matanya untukmu dengan harapan bahwa kau akan mendapatkan _Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan_ agar kau tidak kehilangan cahayamu suatu saat nanti." ujar Shiroi pelan.

"Arigatou.." Madara mengulas senyum tulus "Tapi kurasa aku belum membutuhkannya untuk sekarang."

"Aku mengerti." Shiroi memegang bahu Madara dengan salah satu tangannya. Kedua matanya masih menatap lurus pada Naruto yang masih tertidur semenjak 5 hari lalu dimana Kubo memperbaiki segelnya.

" _Ne_ Shiroi.."

"Hm?" Shiroi menautkan kedua alisnya saat Madara memanggilnya namun tidak berbicara apapun. Ia sudah akan menegur Madara tapi Madara keburu bicara,

"Apakah menurutmu, keputusanku membawa Naruto adalah.." Madara mengepalkan tangannya, "keputusan yang keliru?" tanyanya berbisik.

Shiroi terdiam sejenak. Meskipun Shiroi belum tahu asal usul adik Madara, tapi ia satu-satunya yang tahu banyak tentang hubungan Madara-Naruto. Walau Naruto adalah adik angkat Madara, tapi Madara menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi mendiang adik kandungnya, Izuna. Shiroi juga tahu tentang masa lalu ayah Madara yang begitu kelam, bahkan ia tahu tentang rahasia besar yang Madara sembunyikan dan belum diceritakan pada Naruto maupun Izuna. Yang bisa Shiroi lakukan sekarang adalah berada disisi Madara maupun Naruto, dan berlaku sebagai 'orang tua' mereka. Apalagi, dirinya kini juga sendirian setelah Harukiㅡanak semata wayangnyaㅡtewas karena kesalahannya.

"Baik atau buruknya, keliru atau tidaknya, itu bukanlah hal yang harus kau sesali saat ini." Shiroi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Madara, "Meski kau sedang dalam keadaan sulit, tetaplah percaya bahwa akan ada jalan keluar bagimu. Ada jalan untuk menggapai tujuanmu." Shiroi melempar senyum tulusnya pada Madara yang dari tadi masih diam membisu.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." Madara menoleh pada Shiroi dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya "Dulu, kenapa aku nekat membawa Naruto bersamaku padahal waktu itu ada seorang kakek-kakek yang mengatakan bahwaㅡ"

"Dan kau tetap membawanya?!"

Dua pasang mata itu menoleh ke arah Kubo yang tiba-tiba saja berada diantara mereka. Tepatnya berdiri disamping Madara, dan menatap datar Naruto yang terbaring lemah di ranjang itu.

"Kenapa?" Kubo bertanya dengan nada yang lemah, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Madara menatap Kubo tanpa ekspresi. "Entahlah. Dulu aku masih tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi, mungkin hati nuraniku lah yang bergerak." balas Madara pelan.

"Kau tahu apa resikonya 'kan?" suara Kubo kembali terdengar.

Madara mengangguk. " _Ha'i._ Tapi aku tidak peduli jika suatu saat nanti kesialan akan menimpaku. Bahkan aku rela jika mati ditangannya. Semua itu kulakukan agar dia tidak tersiksa lagi." suara Madara mulai bergetar, "Waktu ituㅡaku melihat raut putus asa di wajahnya. Kedua kaki dan tangannya terikat rantai besi. Kau pikir, aku akan DIAM SAJA DAN TAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA?!" Madara berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, meski begitu Kubo maupun Shiroi masih memasang wajah 'tembok' mereka.

"Maksud Kubo- _san_ bukan seperti itu, Madara.." Shiroi menenangkan Madara, "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui tentang Naruto." Ujar Kubo tenang.

Madara menatap tajam Shiroi, "Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Madara dengan penuh penekanan. Shiroi hanya menghela nafas sejenak, "Begini.." pandangannya ia fokuskan pada Madara.

"Apakah kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Naruto? Misal: apa yang ia sukai? Apa yang ia benci dan sejenisnya? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apapun mengenai Naruto! Padahal dia itu adikmu!" Tukas Shiroi dengan nada yang berat.

Madara terdiam mendengarnya. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tak bisa berkata bahkan untuk membela diri sendiri. Karena apa yang Shiroi katakan adalah kebenaran. Dirinya sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang Naruto, adik angkatnya. Shiroi hanya memandang Madara dengan pandangan lembut, tak berniat menyakiti hati Madara. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini. Agar Madara sadar dan tak melulu menuruti ego nya. Bahwa ia masih memiliki adiknya yang harus ia jaga.

* * *

 **Senju camp, siang hari**

Senju Butsuma mengelus-elus pelan janggutnya. Matanya memandang tajam Senju Ueda yang baru saja menginformasikan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergejolak dan membara. Anaknya, Senju Tobirama, diserang kemarin petang oleh sosok misterius dan kitab Rikudou Sannin tekah raib darinya. Hanya satu pelaku yang ada di otaknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan klan Uchiha. Setidaknya, itulah dugaan sementaranya sampai klan Uchiha mengakui perbuatan mereka.

"Ueda, apakah kau sempat melihat matanya?" tanya sang Tetua Senju kepada Ueda yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Iie, Butsuma-san.." Ueda menggeleng pelan "Tapi, dia memiliki _Katon_ yang cukup kuat. Tipikal para Uchiha. Dan lagi, saya melihat bahwa dia cukup cerdik." Ujar Ueda mengutarakan apa yang ia klihat kemarin saat bertarung melawan sosok bertudung.

Butsuma terdiam sejenak. Dalam pemikirannya, ada kemungkinan diatas 3% bahwa sang penyerang bukanlah Uchiha dan lebih dari 92% sang penyerang adalah Uchiha. Dia tidak ingin gegabah dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Salah langkah, ia bisa dikira pemicu kekacauan atau lebih buruknya, seluruh klan Senju bisa jadi korban. Termasuk Hashirama dan Tobirama. Butsuma menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Yah, nampaknya ia membutuhkan sedikit bantuan.

"Panggil Kou. Kurasa, kita akan membuat perang ini menjadi lebih menarik dan tegang." Ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah Ueda. Ueda mengangguk dan segera lekas memanggil Kou.

"Doushite, Butsura- _sama_?"

Butsuma menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. "Namaku Butsuma, bukan Butsura." Ujarnya pelan. "Selain itu, lama tak bertemu, Kou."

Kou. Seorang lelaki berperawakan tubuh kurus ramping dengan tinggi lumayanㅡcukup tinggi untuk seusianya. Ia memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna perak. Di salah satu telinganya terdapat tindik. Ia memakai baju khas shinobi dan memiliki fuin di salah satu telapak tangannya. Mata kanannya ditutup oleh penutup mata (seperti Ao) dan dibawah mata kirinya terdapat luka gores yang memanjang hingga ke dagunya.

Kou mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, terserah." ucapnya cuek "Lagipula, kurasa Anda membutuhkanku. Apa aku benar?"

Butsuma menyeringai, "Tebakanmu tidak salah," ia tertawa kecil. "Kita diserang oleh _serangga_ kemarin. Aku berpikiran untuk memukul _serangga_ itu." Ia melebarkan seringainya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kou memasang pose berpikir. "Sedikit beresiko, tapi aku menyukainya." ujarnya pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju salah satu jendela di ruangan itu.

Butsuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan oleh Kou.

"Aku hanya berpikir.. Jika kukatakan peluang menang bagi Senju hanyalah 7%, apakah kau akan percaya begitu saja?" tanya Kou tanpa menatap Butsuma.

Butsuma menatap Kou penuh makna. "Mungkin saja aku percaya," Butsuma terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi, aku percaya bahwa akan ada cahaya yang menyinari mereka. Sekecil apapun cahaya itu, pasti bisa menembus hati mereka." Ungkapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Banyak korban berjatuhan, baik dari Senju maupun Uchiha. Tapi kurasa kita lebih banyak mengalami kerugian. Apalagi dengan tewasnya Haruki." Lanjut Butsuma dengan tenang.

Kou menolehkan wajahnya pada sang Tetua Senju itu. "Apa maksud anda?" Kou tersenyum miring, "Apakah anda menyesal telah membunuh salah satu keturunan Senju? Atau.." Kou menyeringai tipis "Anda menyesal karena harus terpaksa membunuhnya karena tidak ingin anak anda lebih dekat dengannya?" Kata-kata Kou menusuk tepat pada sasaran.

Gigi Butsuma bergemeletuk. "Grrhh.. Padahalㅡ"

"Daijobou da yo.. Aku mengerti." Kou berkata dengan nada lembut dan tatapan yang menenangkan.

"Harus berperan sebagai seorang ayah dan kakek. Aku tahu seberapa sulitnya itu," Kou menyeringai tipis menyadari tatapan tajam Butsuma mengarah padanya. "Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik, Butsuma- _sama._ " ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang terbilang gila.

Butsuma tersenyum puas. "Menarik? Kheh, sanpai sekarang pun aku belum mengerti definisi _menarik_ bagimu. Tapi, aku tahu kau punya rencana yang matang, mendengar kata _menarik_ keluar dari mulutmu itu serasa mustahil." Butsuma kemudian menatap tajam Kou, membuat Kou makin percaya diri dengan rencananya.

"Ini mungkin akan sedikit memalukan bagi Senju, tapi kumohon dengarkanlah."

* * *

 **Persembunyian Naruto**

"Memihak musuh? Apa maksudmu, Zetsu?"

Zetsu merubah wujudnya dan melekatkan setengah dirinya pada Haruki. " **Untuk mengambil banyak informasi, terkadang kita perlu bekerja sama dengan musuh kita. Ingatan Naruto-sama sedang kacau, maka dari itu aku ingin kau bergerak.** " ungkap Zetsu pada Haruki. Zetsu kemudian melepaskan diri dari Haruki.

"Bukan," Haruki menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Maksudku, siapa musuh kita kali ini?" Tanya Haruki.

Zetsu diam. Tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar, Zetsu kemudian menunjuk kitab yang dimilik klan Senju. " **Mereka dan mungkin.."** Zetsu bergumam pelan, " **..Uzumaki.** "

Haruki menatap Zetsu heran. "Uzumaki? Kenapa?" ujar Haruki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zetsu. Tiba-tiba, hinggap suatu pemikiran gila di otak jeniusnya. "Senju berkerabat dengan Uzumaki?" tanya Haruki yang hanya mendapat respon anggukan singkat dari Zetsu.

" **Uzumaki terkenal dengan fuinjutsu dan kecerdasan mereka. Mereka klan spesial. Kudengar, ada seorang Uzumaki yang memiliki kecerdasan sangat hebat. Bahkan ia dijuluki Si Merah Darah Pengantar Kematian. Aku belum pernah berhadapan dengannya, tapi kurasa dia tidak bisa diremehkan.** " ungkap Zetsu panjang lebar.

"Si Merah Darah Pengantar Kematian heh? Mungkin ini mengejutkan tapi.." Haruki menatap Zetsu dengan senyum manisnya, "Aku ingin adu kecerdasan dengannya."

"Zetsu, aku ingin menyetujui usulanmu itu." Haruki mengangguk pelan dan netranya terarah pada kitab tua yang ia ambil dari ruangan ayahnya. "Tapi aku ingin kau merahasiakan ini dari Naruto-san. Aku akan menjelaskan rencanaku padamu sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?" Haruki memasang senyum manis pada Zetsu. Entah kenapa, Zetsu merasa kalau dia harus waspada terhadap gadis ini. Meskipun sedikit, tapi ia bisa merasakan jika hatinya sempat bergetar sejenak melihat senyuman Haruki.

" **Tidak.."** gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban atas penawaran Haruki, " **Akan lebih menarik jika aku mengikuti arus yang kau buat. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantinya, Putri Uchiha.** " Zetsu kemudian menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bumi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Putri Uchiha... 'kah?" gumam Haruki sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap langit-langit gua.

"Pada akhirnya.. Aku hanya menjadi _figuran,_ bukan tokoh utama." gumam Haruki pelan.

.

.

Kubo menatap satu per satu rekannya. Raut wajah ke-empat rekannya menunjukkan raut khawatir. Dirinya tahu, ke-empat rekannya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Apalagi setelah keputusan yang ia ambil beberapa saat yang lalu. Jujur saja - Kubo juga awalnya tidak menyangka mengambil keputusan yang berani. Tapi, situasinya berubah. Ia harus melakukannya.

"Kubo- _sama.._ "

"Wakatta, Momo. Jangan mengatakannya padaku lagi," Kubo memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, memikirkan puluhan kemungkinan tentang apa yang akan terjadi. "Jangan terlalu khawatir. Akuㅡtidak, Hagoromo-sama sudah mengantisipasi beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nantinya."

"Tapi," Momo semakin khawatir "Bukan itu maksudku." bisiknya pelan.

Kubo melirik Momo melalui ekor matanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan ' _bukan itu_ '?" tanya Kubo tenang.

Momo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Bukankah Naruto-sama itu jenius? Apakah kau yakin.." Momo menelan ludahnya sejenak sebelum mengatakannya dengan sekali tarikan. "..jika Naruto-sama tidak benar-benar _pura-pura hilang ingatan_?"

Kubo berbalik dan memandang jauh ke depan.

 _'Jika memikirkannya kembali, aku terpikirkan juga. Terlebih lagi Zetsu sudah ada disampingnya. Tapi jika Naruto-sama benar-benar pura-pura, maka..'_ pandangan Kubo menajam, membuat aura disekelilingnya juga berubah. _'..perkiraan Hagoromo-sama meleset sepenuhnya!'_

 _'Tidak, tidak. Aku harus berpikir dengan jernih terlebih dulu, lalu aku akan mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalaku pada mereka.'_ Kubo menghembuskan nafas yang panjang. Safirnya bergerak tak tenang.

"Kurasa," suara Kubo memecah keheningan, "Aku terlalu berani dalam melakukan itu. Memang ada kemungkinan jika Naruto-sama hanya berpura-pura, tapi itu hanya dibawah 3%. Sekarang, mari berpikir kemungkinan terburuk." Kubo mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya,

"Pertama, anggap saja Naruto-sama berpura-pura. Dia pasti akan langsung mencari tahu mengapa ia berada disini - bersama para Uchiha. Dan Zetsu, dia pasti akan mengingatnya. Meskipun dia melakukan _itu_ saat itu, aku yakin bahwa dia masih berpikir lebih luas ketika bertemu Zetsu. Apalagi jika menyangkut Kaguya-sama." Kubo mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya. Kemudian, ia menambahkan jari tengahnya,

"Kedua, anggap saja jika Naruto-sama benar-benar kehilangan ingatan. Jika melihat Zetsu yang sudah mengawasinya dari dekat, kemungkinan Zetsu sudah bertemu dengan Naruto-sama dan memiliki hubungan dekat. Potensi kekacauan sekitar 3%. Tapi aku tidak melihat kekacauan disekitar. Bisa dibilang, Naruto-sama belum terpengaruh hasutan Zetsu." Kubo kemudian menambahkan jari manisnya,

"Ketiga, anggap saja mereka belum bertemu. Namun rasio perbandingan antara belum bertemu dan telah bertemu adalah 3 : 5. Aku lebih memilih menganggap bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu dan belum ada percakapan apapun - hanya saling sapa. Jika itu terjadi, kemungkinan Zetsu telah mengetahui bahwa Naruto-sama kehilangan ingatan dan akan berusaha mendekatinya. Tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto-sama akan atau telah mengabaikan Zetsu."

"Tunggu.." Shinno menatap Kubo dengan tatapan sedikit bingung, "Jadi, Kubo-sama menerka jika dan hanya jika Naruto-sama berpura-pura? Mengapa anda tidak melakukan antisipasi lebih awal?" Tanya Shinno serius.

Kubo tersenyum misterius. "Benar. Aku mengenal Naruto-sama sebaik aku mengenal kalian. Aku tahu tingkahnya dan kemungkinan apa yang akan dilakukannya." Ujar Kubo.

"Dengan kata lain, Kubo-sama menggunakan konsep peluang suatu kejadian dengan _sample_ acak. Bukan begitu, Kubo-sama?" Azura, yang sedari tadi diam mengungkap pendapatnya.

Kubo memicingkan matanya. "Jenius. Tapi sedikit meleset," Kubo menghela nafas sejenak, "Misalkan saja, Momo terjebak di sebuah gua. Terdapat beberapa peluang. Peluang Momo menyelamatkan diri adalah 0,2%. Sementara, peluang Momo bertahan hidup adalah 0,4%. Menyelamatkan diri adalah kejadian A dan bertahan hidup adalah kejadian B. Peluang Momo tidak melakukan kejadian A adalah lebih dari 0,4% dan peluang Momo tidak melakukan kejadian B adalah lebih dari 0,2%. Adapun, peluang Momo tidak melakukan keduanya adalah 0,6%, disebut kejadian C." Jelas Kubo.

"Kemungkinan Naruto-sama bertemu Zetsu dan berkawan adalah 0,3%. Kemungkinan Naruto-sama bertemu Zetsu namun tidak berkawan adalah 0,5%. Kemungkinan Naruto-sama tidak bertemu Zetsu dan bermusuhan adalah 0,8%. Kira-kira seperti itu pengertian singkatnya." Ungkap Kubo panjang lebar. Ke-empat rekannya mengangguk mengerti, namun..

"Anu, bisakah anda menyederhanakannya lagi, Kubo-sama? Aku masih belum mengerti." sahut Kyu dengan raut wajah sedikit bingung.

Bletak!

" _Ittai.._ Kenapa kau memukulku, Shi- _chan_?!" seru Kyu tak terima karena Shinno menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

" _Baka!_ Jangan bodoh sekarang!" Teriak Shinno pada Kyu.

"Cukup!" Bentakan dari seorang Kubo sudah cukup membuat mereka berdua terdiam dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras.

"Mungkin.." Kubo menatap Kyu-Shinno dengan tatapan membunuhnya, "Lain kali, kalian akan kupersembahkan pada _kuchiyose-_ ku." Ujar Kubo dengan sangat datar.

Momo membenarkan kacamata nya yang melorot. "Jadi, apa yang akan anda lakukan, Kubo-sama? Menunggu atau melakukan antisipasi lain?" Tanya Momo tanpa menatap sang _Leader._

Kubo menatap telapak tangan kanannya dan mengepalkannya. "Bisa dibilang terlalu cepat untuk mengatakannya, tapi.." Kubo membuka kepalan tangannya dan melemaskan tangannya, "Peluang mendekati Naruto- _sama_ sekitar 7%. Namun, ada juga kemungkinan terburuk jika kita menunggu, yaitu Zetsu akan ikut campur dalam perseteruan Senju-Uchiha." Jelas Kubo dengan nada datar.

"Yah, untuk saat ini - kita hanya akan mengawasi dari dekat sambil menyusun rencana antisipasi untuk kedepannya." Sambung Kubo pelan. Namun, terbersit suatu pemikiran di benaknya,

 _Aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Mungkinkah Zetsu telah ... ?_

* * *

 _500_ _meter sebelum kawasan Uchiha camp_

"Konfirmasi, aku menemukan 3 penjaga perbatasan. Diulangi - 3 penjaga perbatasan." seseorang dengan rambut coklat berbisik sambil menekan sesuatu di telinganya.

 _"Bereskan secepatnya."_

"Ha'i. Wakarimashita, Kou- _san._ " Orang itu pun mengendap-endap 4 meter di belakang 3 orang penjaga dari Uchiha. Matanya menyipit tidak senang saat salah satu Uchiha tak sengaja berkontak mata dengannya.

" _ **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**_!"

Peluru-peluru api melesat menuju seseorang yang masih memasang wajah tenangnya. Orang ituㅡSenju Uedaㅡlangsung merangkai beberapa segel tangan dan menghentakkan tangannya.

 _ **Mokuton no Jutsu**_

 _Brakh!_ Dari dalam tanah muncul batang kayu besar runcing dan langsung mengarah ke ketiga Uchiha tersebut. Para Uchiha yang tak mau mati langsung melompat ke tiga penjuru berbeda, mereka mengepung Ueda dari tiga arah.

"Senju.."

Ueda tersenyum tipis. "Ya, itu namaku." Ueda merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, "Dan aku tak sudi kau memanggil namaku, _konoyaro!_ "

Ueda melesat menuju salah satu Uchiha di arah jam 2. Ia merangkai beberapa segel sederhana, "Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!" Muncul sulur-sulur kayu dari lengannya dan mengarah pada Uchiha itu. Uchiha itu tak bergeming, namun ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

 _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

Ueda dapat merasakan di arah jam 10 dan jam 6 ada hawa panas yang mendekat. Namun ia masih terus melesat.

Jrashh! Poof!

Kedua mata Ueda melebar. _'Ka-Kawarimi? Cih,'_ Ueda menapakkan satu kakinya dan menggunakannya untuk memutar badannya. Kemudian, ia merapal beberapa segel tangan.

 _ **Doton: Doryuuheki**_

Brakkh! Muncul dinding tanah setinggi tiga meter menghalangi bola api itu. Namun sesuai hukum alam, tanah yang terkena api akan mengering dan hancur. Mengetahui hal ini, Ueda langsung menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

"Mati! **Mokuton: Sawara Kugi!** "

Trakk! Jrashh!

Dua Uchiha tertusuk sulur kayu runcing yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Dua Uchiha itu melebarkan matanya, bukan karena dada kiri mereka tertusuk tapi karena rekan mereka yang tersisa nampak menusukkan dua _kunai_ nya ke tempurung kepala mereka.

"Dengan begini, selesai sudah."

Brukhh! Swushh!

Ueda menatap terkejut pemandangan di depannya. Ueda menggeram marah.

"Kau! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

Uchiha itu tertawa datar. "Haha, apa maksudmu? Jangan berpura-pura, Senju." Ujarnya dengan nada sangat datar.

"Kau pasti paham maksudku, bukan? Untuk apa seorang pengkhianat dibiarkan hidup?" Lanjutnya tanpa menatap Ueda.

Ueda tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu?" Tanyanya simpel. Sang Uchiha hanya memasang seringai tipis. "Uchiha, 'kah? Seperti biasa, kau selalu cerdik. Bahkan kau tahu bahwa mereka adalah mata-mata Senju." Sambung Ueda pelan.

Si Uchiha hanya diam. Kemudian, matanya menatap Ueda dengan iris onyx kelamnya. "Jadi Senju - mau memberiku informasi atauㅡ" Syutt! Trankk! Uchiha itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Ueda langsung melemparkan sebilah _shuriken,_ dan ia berhasil menangkisnya dengan kunai miliknya.

Uchiha itu menggeram "K-Kau!" dia melihat dua rekannya sudah menghilang, kemungkinan telah diambil oleh seseorang.

"Senju keparat!"

.

.

 _ **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan**_

Brakh! Muncul pohon-pohon besar dari dalam tanah dan seketika tercipta hutan lebat. Pohon-pohon itu terus muncul hingga ke kawasan Uchiha camp. Semua Uchiha tidak menyadari serangan ini, kecuali satu...

"Kita diserang!" Shiroi menatap serangan musuh di depannya dengan wajah garang. Hutan yang tercipta di depannya sudah membuatnya tahu siapa tersangka utama dalam serangan kali ini. Kedua mata onyx-nya berputar cepat dan bertransformasi menjadi _Mangekyo Sharingan_ berbentuk shuriken bermata 4.

Ia merangsek maju menuju musuhnya. Melewati terjangan pohon-pohon besar dan serangan dari berbagai penjuru Senju lain. Fokusnya hanya satu. Menghentikan semua ini, jika perlu ia akan membunuh si pengacau.

Sementara itu, Kou sedang berada di atas pohon dengan posisi jongkok di salah satu cabang pohon. Ia mengamati 5 orang misterius yang sedari tadi berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun di depan salah satu ruangan di bagian terdalam camp Uchiha. Heh, bahkan tak ada yang tahu jika ada penyusup di kawasan klan Uchiha. Tapi mereka terlalu sibuk dengan musuh yang dihadapi sehingga melonggarkan pertahanan mereka.

Kou menatap serius kelima orang itu. Jari jempol kanannya ia gigit dan tangan kirinya mengusap-usap dagunya. Tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir dan menyusun rencana.

 _'Lima orang dengan kemampuan jauh diatasku. Aku bisa tahu hanya dengan merasakan chakra mereka yang terkesan mereka buang. Itu berarti chakra mereka sangat banyak. Peluang mengalahkan mereka 0%, tapi aku takjub mereka dapat memancingku kesini hanya dengan umpan tersebut.'_ Kou menatap tangan salah satu dari kelima orang itu, _'Lagipula, nampaknya kekuatan mereka bahkan bisa melebihi Butsuma-sama. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku menangkap mereka atas dasar berkomplot dengan Uchiha?'_ Kou menjilat jempolnya pelan dan menyeringai senang. _'Iie, akan lebih menarik jika mereka membantu menyerang hingga aku mengetahui kekuatan mereka dan menyimpulkannya.'_ Kou menatap siluet yang terbaring di ruangan itu. _'Dia pasti berharga bagi mereka.'_

 _Swussh!_ Kou kemudian menghilang dengan _sunshin_ -nya. Momo memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Dia menghilang."

"Apakah dia menyadarinya?" Tanya Shinno dengan naa kalem. Momo mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin."

"Tapi," Kyu menggerakkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, melihat di sekitar. "Apakah kau yakin dia sudah lari? _Sensor_ -ku mendeteksi hawa keberadaan seseorang selain kita di sekitar sini." Ujar Kyu seraya berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar dan rindang.

Sementara itu, dibalik pohon.

 _'Kuso, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'_ Kou yang merasakan _chakra_ mendekat langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghadap Kubo dan lainnya.

" _Che_ , meskipun sudah aku sembunyikan tapi kemampuan teman kalian sungguh luar biasa." Kou menggerakkan tangannya membentuk sebuah segel tangan sederhana. " _Kagebunshin no Jutsu!_ " Poof! Muncul 3 replika dirinya. Dengan sekejap, ia memerintahkan ketiga _bunshin_ -nya untuk menyerang. Kou menggigit jempol kirinya dan tangan kanannya menyangga siku kirinya, tanda bahwa ia tengah meng-observasi pertarungan dan menyusun strategi bertarung.

 _'Memang jika begini kemampuan analisa dan berpikirku berkurang sekitar 30%. Tapi kurasa tak ada cara lain mengalahkan mereka selain bertarung untuk mencari celah.'_ Kou mengeratkan rahangnya saat satu _bunshin_ -nya tiba-tiba menghilang bahkan tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun. Kou membuat 3 replika lagi dan ketiganya langsung menyerang.

Kyu menggeram. "Lawan kami, pengecut! Kau takut, hah?!"

Shinno terpancing dan ia melesat menuju Kou yang masih diam. Kou yang telat menyadari langsung menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan darahnya di udara. " _Fuinjutsu: Shi no Hana_ _!"_

 _Krashhh! Krashhh! Krashhh!_

Dari ketiadaan muncul puluhan bunga berbentuk shuriken dan melesat menuju Shinno. Bunga-bunga itu menembus tubuh Shinno tapi anehnya tak ada darah yang keluar.

Kubo melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya terheran-heran sekaligus takjub.

Tiba-tiba Kou sudah berada tepat didepan Shinno, kemudian ia menyingkap pakaian Shinno hingga terlihat peutnya. Kou menuliskan kanji-kanji yang rumit dengan darahnya. Lalu, dengan cepat ia merapal segel yang rumit dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kanji-kanji yang rumit tersebut.

 _ **Fuinjutsu: Chakra no Fuuin**_

Brakhh! Shinno terhempas ke belakang. Kyu pun dengan sigap menahan Shinno dan terbelalaklah kedua matanya kala ia tidak merasakan aliran _chakra_ Shinno.

"Sh-Shinno! Ch-Chakra mu..." Kyu membopong Shinno di pundaknya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Kou yang kembali menggigit jempol kirinya dan memasang wajah tertarik.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hm?" Manik cerah milik Kou menatap kelima orang di depannya dengan tajam dan membunuh "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang biasa?" Kou tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. "KALIAN TAK PANTAS MENDAPAT KEKUATAN ITU! BAHKAN KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENGALAHKANKU! HAHAHAHA!"

Azura menyipitkan kedua matanya tidak suka. "Jadi, inikah rasanya kekalahan?" tanyanya pelan yang tak ditanggapi oleh siapapun.

Kou kemudian terdiam. Kedua matanya melebar saking terkejutnya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia justru memasang seringai yang lebar dan wajah yang _evil_. "Bagaimana bisa? Setahuku aku sudah menyegel chakra-mu. Tapi kenapa?" Sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh dengan kerasnya. "Khekhekhe, sudah kuduga.." Kou mengarahkan kedua tangannya membentuk persegi dan membidik Momo.

"Nampaknya kau perancang strategi yang baik. Bisa dibilang, kemampuan berpikirmu hampir setara denganku. Peluangku mengalahkan kalian akan bertambah jika aku menyingkirkanmu dulu.." Kou merangkai serangkaian segel yang sangat rumit dan diakhiri dengan segel Ular.

 _'Bercanda. Bahkan aku penasaran apakah aku masih hidup jika aku melawan kalian berlima dalam satu kesempatan.'_ batin Kou yang nampaknya mulai mengerti dan paham akan situasi yang ia hadapi.

"Momo.." Kubo berbisik pelan, Momo mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kubo. "Ada apa, Kubo-sama?" Balas Momo juga dengan bisikan. Kubo menghela nafas sejenak, "Ia cukup pintar dalam mengatur dan memasang perangkap. Apakah kau punya rencana?" Tanya Kubo sepelan mungkin.

Momo membenarkan kacamatanya sejenak. "Hmm.." Momo menatap serius musuh di depannya, "Dia memiliki _fuinjutsu_ pengekang chakra, membuat seolah-olah targetnya menjadi orang biasaㅡtidak mempunyai chakra. Sederhananya, dia memiliki kemampuan menyembunyikan chakra musuh dan membuat musuh tidak merasakan aliran chakra-nya sendiri. Kemampuan yang _unik._ " Momo mengutarakan analisa sementaranya.

"Tapi.." Momo tersenyum tipis "Jutsu-nya memiliki interval waktu dan tidak begitu berbahaya. Yang masih membuatku bingung adalah serangan pertama tadi," Momo menghela nafas dengan tenang sedetik kemudian, "Jutsu pertamanya tadi menembus tubuh, tapi tubuh Shinno belum menunjukkan adanya luka fisik. Mungkin jutsu pertamanya adalah untuk menanam sesuatu di tubuhnya. Ataupunㅡ"

Momo melebarkan kedua matanya menyadari sesuatu. "Sou ka.. Serangan pertama tidak memiliki efek apapun, tapi sebagai fuin yang sengaja menembus tubuh Shinno. Setelah itu, fuinjutsu ia tanamkan pada perut Shinnoㅡmengaktivasi fuin yang didapat dari serangan pertama. Ia sengaja memancing musuh mendekat dan mengunci sistem chakra mereka. Sayangnya, Shinno berhasil membukanya kembali." Momo menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Shinobi bertipe defensif dengan mengandalkan fuinjutsu. Seingatku, hanya klan Uzumaki yang terkenal akan kemampuan fuinjutsu mereka." Momo mendecih malas sedetik kemudian,

"Che, nampaknya kita bertemu dengan seorang Uzumaki di tempat yang tak terduga, Kubo-sama."

Kou menurunkan dan melemaskan kedua tangannya. "Jadi, sudah terbongkar, ya?" Katanya dengan suara pelan.

Momo menatap tajam Kou yang memasang ekspresi datar. "Aku tak tahu tujuanmu, tapi kenapa kau menyerang kami?" Tanya Momo sambil meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Hehehe.." Kou menggerakkan tangannya dan menggigit jempolnya (lagi), "Kemampuan analisa-mu luar biasa. Tapi, masih dalam level dibawahku." ujar Kou seraya tertawa pelan.

Kou kemudian menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya. Otaknya masih berpikirㅡmemikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan dan prediksi.

 _'Tak ada salahnya menguji analisa-nya, jika memang dugaanku benar, kita bisa menjadi sekutu._ ' batin Kou, kemudian Kou menunjuk Momo dengan telunjuk kanannya. Tatapan tajamnya mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

"Kalau begitu, jika kau pandai, hanya dengan melihat caraku bertarung dan berbicara, kau pasti sudah mengetahui tujuanku." Kou berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hei, penyusup. Pernahkah kalian bertarung melawan saudara kalian sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya?" Seringai ia berikan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Entah mengapa, Azura merasakan sebuah gejolak di hatinya. "Rasanya menyakitkan, bukan? Lalu kenapa?" Kou menampilkan seringainya yang semakin lebar, "Kenapa kalian mau melawan saudara kalian sendiri demi orang ini?!"

Poof! Terlihat Naruto tergeletak di depan Kou dengan kondisi lemah dan tak berdaya. Kubo dan ke-empat rekannya melebarkan mata mereka.

 _'Kuso! Bagaimana bisa?! Aku tak merasakan adanya chakra asing di ruangan Naruto-sama! Kenapaㅡ'_ Kyu tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena di otaknya telah dihinggapi sebuah pemikiran masuk akal nan mengejutkan.

"Jadi begitu. Yah, kuakui kau patut diperhitungkan," Kubo menunjuk Kou dengan angkuhnya. "Tapi, kau tak pernah bisa mengalahkan kami." Ujarnya dingin.

"Kami baru saja _pemanasan._ " sambungnya pelan.

Mendengar kata _pemanasan,_ yang lainnya pun terasa tersengat. Lalu kemudian menampilkan senyum yang sangat tipis.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga, Kubo-sama. Kupikir kita akan terus menahan diri melihat Naruto-sama berhasil ia dapatkan." Tanggapan Azura direspon dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala Kou.

 _'Menahan diri? Jangan bilangㅡ'_

 _Jrasshh!_

 _Ohokㅡ!_

Kou membelalakkan matanya saat sebuah tangan kosong yang dialiri chakra menembus dadanya dari belakang. Kou tersenyum lemah, sesuai prediksinya. Prediksinya selalu tepat. Bahkan saat diakhir hidupnya. Kou tak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia masih memasang wajah tenang, senyum tak luput dari bibirnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Entah mengapa perhitunganku tak pernah meleset, seperti saat ini." Kou tahu tangan siapa yang menembus dadanya. Kelima musuhnya masih berdiri tegap di depan, hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

"Uchiha memang sangat merepotkan." ucap Kou lemah. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menutup kedua matanya, terlihat bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kalian menang, Uchiha."

Brughh! Tubuh itu tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah yang sedikit keras itu. Kubo dan lainnya menatap serius sosok pembunuh di depan mereka.

"Tak kusangka ayah mau repot-repot mengirim kalian hanya untuk ku eksekusi. Benar-benar.." Rambut hitamnya berkibar dan kedua matanya nampak Mangekyo Sharingan yang menyala terang.

"...Tindakan yang bodoh!"

.

.

Indra dan Ashura dibuat bingung oleh tingkah ayahnya. Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, ayahnya tak bisa diam dan mondar-mandir. Bahlan wajah ayahnya jauh lebih tegang dari biasanya. Che, mereka masih mendapati wajah tenangㅡbercampur sedihㅡayahnya saat menyegel ibu mereka, Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Namun yang mereka lihat kali ini berbeda. Ootsutsuki Hagoromo jauh lebih tegang daripada saat itu!

"Doushite, Tou-sama? Dari tadi kau bergerak tak jelas begitu." ujar Indra sedikit tak memerhatikan tata krama karena sedikit mengejek ayahnya.

Ashura ikut menimpali, "Benar! Kakak bahkan berkata bahwa wajah ayah lebih menyeramkan dari nenek." Setitik keringat jatuh dari pelipis Ashura saat mengingat sang nenek yang kerap marah dan memukuli mereka bertigaㅡtentu saja saat mereka masih menjadi keluarga.

"Aku bisa merasakannya...Aku bisa merasakannya." Sedari tadi dapat Indra dan Ashura dengar sang ayah terus menggumamkan kalimat yang _tak panjang_ itu.

"Merasakan? Merasakan apa?" Tanya Ashura diikuti dengan respon setuju dari Indra.

Hagoromo menenangkan dirinya sejenak dengan berkali-kali menarik nafas melalui hidung dan memgembuskannya melalui mulut. Tetapi, cara itu bahkan tak efektif. Justru menambah kekalutan yang hinggap pada dirinya.

"Aku bisa merasakannya.." Sang Rikudou Sannin itu memasang wajah sangat serius dan kedua anaknya pun bersumpah bahwa sang ayah tak pernah seserius ini dalam beberapa puluh bahkan ratus tahun. Terakhir kali ayah mereka serius adalah saat melawan sang Dewi Kelinci.

"Ootsutsuki Naruto.." Hagoromo mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya dan suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"..telah kembali!"**

* * *

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

 _ **Author Notes**_

 _Terlalu rumit. Terlalu banyak konflik. Terlalu bertele-tele. Terlalu panjang. Membosanㅡ_

 _Btw, emang ada ya Author menghina ceritanya sendiri? -_-_

 _Muehehehe, saya minta maaf udah lama ga update. Janjinya 2-3 minggu tapi ini udah hampir sebulan :( Yahhh, saya juga punya banyak urusan di RL dan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Apalagi pertengahan Mei saya sudah UAS, jadi bisa dipastikan update selama bulan puasa hanya 1-2 kali aja :v Tapi saya masih ragu sih bisa mempersembahkan chapter-nya 4k-5k. Soalnya keterbatasan kapasitas otak juga berpengaruh wkwkwk *plak :v_

 _Hmm hmm *angguk-angguk jadi itu yang terjadi. Gimana? Gimana? Nasib Kou gimana? Huweee, saya juga ga mau dia mati apalagi Kou kan sudah saya siapin untuk Arc berikutnya T.T Mungkin Kou mati, mungkin juga tidak :v Saya ga berani ngomong soal kelanjutannya, silahkan ditebak sendiri alurnya. Dan oke, saya rasa emang alurnya agak lambat. Tapi mungkin chapter 10-an akan saya skip time dan langsung masuk ke poin utama (mungkin). Dan masa lalu Naruto? Gak, gak penting keknya *di-Rasengan*_

 _Saya juga ngerasa chapter ini agak gaje -,- tapi mungkin cuma perasaan saya doang :v Mungkin karena banyak OC yang muncul(?). Tenang! OC seperti Ueda-san dkk. hanya numpang lewat kok, ga begitu berpengaruh ke inti cerita. Yang jadi sedikit pengaruh mungkin si Uchiha yang melawan Ueda-san, tapi saya belum bisa jamin._

 _Yah saya rasa cukup disini. Jangan lupa klik fav, follow, dan tentu review untuk pendukungan cerita ini sebagai feedback! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang (mungkin) di publish awal Juni! Jaa ne!_

* * *

 _ **Karanganyar, 02/05/2019**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **© Cassio-Team 88' Studios**_


End file.
